


Two Directions

by Mica Eli Hall (Mickey_D)



Series: Five Boys and a Girl [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Acceptance, Arguing, Babies, Christmas, Death Threats, Divorce, F/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, New Year's Eve, New Years, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Sexual Content, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 72
Words: 48,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_D/pseuds/Mica%20Eli%20Hall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost Christmas and the first half of One Direction's second World Tour is getting ready to break. They're ready to be home, but not as much as their girlfriends are ready for them to come home. Micaela barely leaves the apartment, and is finding Boris a very interesting dog to have a conversation with. Megan wears Harry's clothes around and busies herself with errands and washing dishes by hand. Eleanor waits up every night for Louis' call and is anxiously planning their wedding. Delilah is working on her trust issues, but with pictures of Niall and some girl surfacing how can she hold onto the little trust she'd begun to build. And then there's Danielle who loves her husband dearly, but...</p><p>Drama ensues once the boys do come home...a day early. The usual lover's quarrels and paparazzi scandals that come with the territory, but added to the mix are several near-death experiences, pregnancy fears, and not-so-secret affairs. Can tempers be kept in check? Can love conquer all? Can Kelly get what she wants?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Micaela and Zayn

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the sequel to "One Direction"!!! Hope you enjoy!

## Micaela and Zayn

                _I missed you so much,_ he said as he gently laid her head on the white pillows. She smiled, too happy to speak at the moment. His lips ghosted over hers before nipping and sucking on her neck. His big hands drifted across her body and raised her hips to him. Their eyes met as he slowly entered her. Her head pressed into the pillows as waves of pleasure washed over her. His lips met her heated skin as his hands began travelling back up her curves. He lifted his body off of hers and she met his eyes as his hands closed around her throat. In horror she watched as the boy she loved so much melted into the demon she feared the most. _Dad, stop!_ She croaked. _Please stop!_ She knew he wouldn’t and fighting was becoming difficult with the lack of air…

               

                Micaela woke with a start. She swallowed a few times and scratched her throat in a futile attempt to get rid of her father’s still lingering grip. She rolled over and turned on the lamp knowing sleep would evade her the rest of the night. As she pulled her hand back under the covers, she saw it shaking. A call to Zayn would help her calm down, but she didn’t want to bother him. As it was only two in the morning here in London, Micaela knew Megan wouldn’t be up for another seven hours; Danielle was hopefully catching up on the sleep Emma had been depriving her of; Eleanor could be awake–she had trouble sleeping with Louis gone–but if she was sleeping Micaela didn’t want to wake her; Delilah was worse than Megan, so she was definitely asleep. For all intents and purposes, Micaela was alone at the moment.

                She dropped her head against her pillow as she pressed play on her iPod. _Back for You_ started to blast from the speakers. She turned the volume down and pulled the collar of Zayn’s shirt over her nose. Taking a deep breath she could still smell him, and the lonely ache in her chest subsided a little. Oh how she missed him! But she tried not to show how much she missed Zayn around her friends; they were all going through the same thing. By herself she had One Direction on replay, re-watched recorded shows and interviews, and wore the clothes Zayn left behind. Occasionally, Micaela would wear his clothes when she went out with Megan who would tease her about it, but Micaela knew Megan wore Harry’s clothes around their flat too.

                Now when she was alone, Micaela let the tears fall. The music wasn’t necessarily helping calm her down, but she couldn’t turn it off because then they’d leave again. Maybe she needed psychological help; she always went a little crazy when the boys left, even if it was only for a day or two. Not only did this dependency on Zayn scare Micaela, it scared Megan. Micaela smiled to herself; Megan practically force fed her and dragged her from her flat some days. Micaela sighed. She needed to get a grip on herself so Zayn wouldn’t worry so much about her. The first couple of weeks he was away he’d call all the other girls to see how Micaela was doing and then he’d call her to see if her story corroborated with theirs. She’d been pissed when she’d found out and then ignored a couple of his calls to get back at him. He didn’t appreciate being ignored. Eleanor had to come over to check on her.

                Micaela chuckled and then almost fell out of bed when her phone rang. Excitement and worry twisted in her stomach. Hopefully it was Zayn calling to talk, but it could be someone calling to tell her the plane or helicopter or bus crashed and the unthinkable had occurred. In her hast to answer the phone, she knocked it off the nightstand and onto the floor. She stretched to reach it, so when she answered her upper body hung out of bed while her lower body tottered on the edge of the mattress. “Hello?”

                “Hey there, monkey butt.”

                Micaela giggled. “Hey, Lou. What’s up?”

                “Oh, nothing. I was just proving my point.”

                “What point?”

                Louis sighed like an exasperated six year old. Micaela could imagine him rolling his eyes at the others. “Zaynie here wanted to call you, but wasn’t sure if you’d be awake or not, and he didn’t want to wake you up if you were asleep. I told him you were probably awake, but he didn’t believe me.”

                “What would you have done if I was asleep and didn’t answer?”

                “Left an obnoxious message.” At this point Micaela heard some bumps and thumps on the other end of the line and was greeted by an apologetic, “Sorry about that.”

                Micaela closed her eyes and let those words echo in her head a moment. “It’s okay.”

                “He didn’t wake you up did he?”

                “No, I was already up.”

                Apologetic turned to worry. “Isn’t it two in the morning there?”

                “Yes, but don’t’ worry, Zayn. It was only a dream.”

                “Do you want to talk about it?” he asked.

                “No, it was the usually stuff.” Micaela’s arm that was keeping her propped up was starting to shake, but she was too far out of the bed to push herself back in easily. Zayn was talking about nearly getting his head taken off by a bear that rocketed onto the stage. The bear had been holding a box of chocolates and had been thrown very hard like a Frisbee. “What did you do today?”

                “Well,” Micaela tried to let herself down slowly, but her hips and legs decided to fall out of bed with a hollow thump.

                “What was that?” Zayn asked.

                “My legs fell out of bed.”

                “Okay…I suppose that’s a story for another time.”

                “Yes, it is. Anyway, today was just another day. Megan came over and we took Boris for a walk. Then we had lunch with everyone. Emma is so adorable! Um…what else…” As she was trying to think of what else she’d done, Boris–who had come to investigate the cause of the earlier thump–stuck his wrinkled face in hers, making Micaela laugh. On the other end, Zayn smiled at the sound of her mirth and the snuffling Boris was making as he sniffed the phone. “Your babies miss you,” she murmured.

                “I miss you too.” They both yawned and Zayn decided it was time for bed. “Goodnight, Mickey Mouse.”

                “Goodnight, Zaynie Bop.”


	2. Harry and Megan

## Harry and Megan

                It wasn’t that Megan couldn’t sleep without Harry; it was getting to sleep that was the problem. She tossed and turned for hours before her finally exhausted mind let her slip into sleep. Now she was just dying to sleep, but a loud noise–a car horn, a clap of thunder, she didn’t really know what it had been–had woken her. Now it was late, Harry wasn’t there to cuddle with and she was tossing and turning again.

                Harry…now she was thinking about him and that made her think of…other things. She curled into the fetal position under the blankets and tried to calm herself down. With her mind racing like this, she’d never get to sleep. Megan wanted to hear Harry’s deep words caress her ears with whispered dirty thoughts as his hands roamed her body. The dirty thoughts, detailing exactly what they were going to do to each other, turned her on, and thinking about them wasn’t helping her sleep at all. Her hand began creeping towards the nightstand that held her guilty, secret pleasure. Megan hadn’t even told Micaela about it because she’d never hear the end of it.

                Just as she had the drawer open, her phone rang. She sat up and eagerly pressed it to her ear. “Hello?”

                “Hey, babe,” a deep voice greeted. Megan slid down, nestling into the pillows. “Hey, Hazza.”

                Harry sat on the edge of the bed in the room he was sharing with Louis. He bit his lip as Megan’s voice reached his ears. He missed her so much it hurt. He missed the smell of her hair after a shower, the way she always laughed so hard tears escaped the corners of her eyes, the sound of her singing slightly off key in the shower, the way her head rested on his chest while she slept. He usually woke up before her and he’d rub his fingertips over her bare back and shoulders to gently wake her up; any time they had together he didn’t want to waste.

                “I’m going to be busy tomorrow and so I had some time to call now, and I was going to call you anyway tonight, but I won’t tomorrow and I want to say Happy Birthday,” Harry said quickly.

                Megan smiled for the Happy Birthday wish and how nervous he got sometimes when he had to tell her he couldn’t call the next day. It was like he was scared she’d get mad or something. “Thanks, Harry.”

                Harry leaned back against the pillows. “Are you laughing at me?”

                “No.” But a giggle did sneak across the line.

                “What’s funny?”

                Megan rolled he eyes. “You just get so nervous when you have to tell me things. It’s adorable.”

                “I just don’t want you to be mad or anything.”

                “Why would I be mad? You’re an incredibly famous busy person. It’d be silly of me to expect you to call all the time.”

                “Thanks.” Harry started talking about his adventures of the day, but Megan was having trouble concentrating. His voice was making her body crave his touch, a craving she had no way of satisfying.    

                “Megs?”

                “Yeah?” Her voice came out more breathy than she’d like it to, but controlling herself was deteriorating quickly. Harry knew what that meant: Megan was turned on. She’d have her head tilted back and a little to the side giving him perfect access to the smooth skin of her throat. He’d bite and suck, sure to leave a mark too dark for makeup to cover up.

“What are you wearing?”

Megan put a hand over her eyes. She wasn’t wearing anything particularly sexy, but she was too desperate to lie. “One of your t-shirts.”

“Hiding your lovely curves from me? I’ll run my hands up under the t-shirt, feeling my way around your body, but I’ll get impatient ‘cause I want to see you naked beneath me.” Megan wiggled out of her shirt so she could run her hand over her heated skin like Harry would. “I press my lips to each breast, kissing and teasing each in turn. You’ll work my shirt off and quickly remove my pants. You’ll press your hand against my erection and distract me for a moment, but I’ll capture both your hands in one of mine and pin them above your head.” Harry wrapped his hand around himself as he heard Megan whimper. “I’ll run my free hand over your body and then tease your core with one long finger. Your hips will buck, begging me for more and without a word I’ll oblige. I’ll go slowly at first, stretching you out, find just the right spot to make you scream. I’ll find that spot and start working it, pumping fast and curling my finger against that spot and you’re screaming my name.”

Megan was at the mercy of Harry’s words as she mimicked what he said. “Haz,” she moaned. “Haz I want you in me. I want you pounding into me so hard I won’t be able to walk tomorrow.” Harry pumped himself harder, wishing he could do just that. Her legs would wrap around his back and push him in deeper. He’d grind against her to make her moan and scream. “Come for me baby girl.”

Megan’s head pushed against the pillows as her orgasm swept over her. Waves of pleasure were replaced by waves of exhaustion. She heard Harry curse as he climaxed a few seconds after her. “Goodnight, M&M,” he murmured after catching a little breath. “Goodnight, Hazza.”

Harry hummed a lullaby while he waited for Louis to get out of the shower. Megan hadn’t hung up the phone yet, and if she was still awake she’d have a little smile on her lips as she listened. Harry knew she slept poorly when she was alone and he wanted her to get as much sleep as she could.

“I’m out, mate,” Louis said drying his hair with one towel and another wrapped around his waist.

Harry hung up the phone and hopped in the shower. Seven more days till he saw Megan again.


	3. Louis and Eleanor

## Louis and Eleanor

                Eleanor lay on her stomach, her head resting on her fisted hands, her feet swinging in the air. Louis had texted earlier that said he’d call tonight and she couldn’t wait. She loved when he called; she really loved when he skyped, but she’d take what she could get. The anticipation and excitement of het awaited call had kept her up all night. She’d done the dishes, dusted the living room, reorganized her closet twice–she was now too excited to do anything, so she stared at her phone on the pillow in front of her.

                The screen lit up with Louis’ face and number. Eleanor nearly hung up on him she so eagerly pounced on her phone. “Hey, Louis!” She really needed to calm down.

                “Hey there, princess. How are you?”

                “Very happy you called. I’ve been very excited about it all day.”

                “I’ve been using it to get me through the day.”

                Eleanor frowned. “Bad day?”

                “Not bad necessarily, just long. I had a headache all day, so the screaming–though I love it–was not as welcomed today.”

                “I’m sorry, boo bear.”

                Louis smiledand let a hand pass through his still we hair. “It’s alright, Ellie. Did you do anything fun today?”

                “Eleanor thought a moment. “I had lunch with the girls and we discussed whether or not to have a bachelorette party and when we’d have it and who’d we invite. Then I invited them to go dress shopping next Tuesday.”           

                “Why don’t we get married the night I get back?” Louis suggested.

                “Lou, we can’t just get married at such short notice,” Eleanor said. She knew he could, but just marring on the fly like that made her very rational brain spin.

                “Sure we can.” Louis didn’t press the idea, but moved on, mentally adding _Marry Eleanor Upon Arrival_ to his mental to-do list. Eleanor yawned, but tried to hide it; she didn’t want to cut her Louis time short.


	4. Liam and Danielle

## Liam and Danielle

                Danielle sat on the couch in a thankfully quiet townhouse. She sat on the big comfy green couch Liam’s mom had given them. It was used, but the couple loved it. Danielle had the news on, but she wasn’t paying attention. Her mind was travelling back to the night before Liam left.

                She tried to just run some simple errands while Liam and the boys were doing a radio interview. The paparazzi were particularly bad; they shouted and crowded her and the baby so much they made Emma cry. None of them seemed to notice, not even security. Danielle left her cart at the store and shoved her way through the cameras, using Eleanor’s stroller as a means of moving people. When she’d gotten home and told Liam, he seemed not to care! (A ridiculous notion now that she looked back on it.) _You knew that they were going to be bad. You married into it!_ Liam had said. _But they upset Emma! Why don’t you care?_ Danielle had screamed back. After more shouting, she’d sent him out. Well, that part of things was a little fuzzy; she either kicked him out or he left–either way he was gone, and had left for the tour without coming back to say goodbye.

                Now Danielle was sitting on her couch, not watching the news, but staring at her silent phone. She was dying to hear from him, but she wasn’t sure what he was doing. If she started calling she wouldn’t stop and she didn’t want to bother him.

 

                Liam flipped through the terrible hotel channels again. He was only slightly distracted by Niall turning over. He thought he’d be able to fall asleep after such an intense day, but Danielle was on his mind. They hadn’t parted under the best circumstances. He wasn’t exactly sure what he’d done wrong. Danielle had come home upset that the cameras had made Emma cry and he understood how frustrating it was, but why she thought he didn’t care was confusing him. He cared very much, yet he was practically powerless. He would have gone with, but they’d had a last minute rehearsal to satisfy Zayn’s nerves.

                Liam almost screamed like a little girl when Niall grumbled, “Pick a channel or turn it off.”

                “You’re awake?”

                Niall opened one eye. “Regrettably.”

                “Should I call Dani?”

                “I already told you to.”

                Liam glanced at his phone on the nightstand. He should really call her. “Are you going to call Delilah?”

                “In the morning.” Niall yawned. “I’m too tired now. Besides,” Niall turned over, “she’s asleep by now.”

                Liam shook his head. In his opinion, Niall took Delilah and her love for granted. He’s never had to go without it, but if he’s not careful he’ll lose it forever. Liam chuckled to himself; he was watching too many rom-coms–err…romantic comedies with Danielle. He reached for his phone as his wife’s smiling face in his head.

                “What do you think she’ll say?”

                Liam was puzzled by Niall’s question. “What do I think who will say?”

                “Micaela.”

                “Oh,” Liam sat back with his phone. “I don’t know. We’ll have to wait and see.”

                He dialed Danielle’s number, but got a busy signal. “That’s…odd,” he began murmuring, but he smiled as odd left his lips. His phone was ringing; Danielle was calling.


	5. Niall and Delilah

## Niall and Delilah

                Liam kept flipping through the channels and normally Niall wasn’t bothered by it, but tonight he was. Why wouldn’t Liam just go to sleep? It’d been a long day. Delilah had asked him, by text, who a girl he’d been pictured with was. He had yet to answer and he was trying to come up with a satisfactory answer. He and Delilah had hit a bit of a rough lull; tempers were flaring, words were flying, revenge forthcoming. This wasn’t the first time their relationship had frayed, but he wasn’t as keen to move on if it didn’t work this time, though isn’t the third time the charm?

                “Pick a channel or turn it off,” he grumbled.

                “You’re awake?”

                Tossing and turning was not something normal people did when they sleep (though he could toss and turn; he’d never had studied sleep extensively).  He opened one eye so he could glare at Liam. “Regrettably.”

                “Should I call Dani?”

                This had to be the fiftieth time he’d asked Niall this. Was he scared of her? “I already told you to.” If marriage made you a coward, then Niall never wanted to get hitched. Bu then again wasn’t he already a coward, too scared to face Delilah with the truth?

                “Are you going to call Delilah?”

                Niall grimaced. “I’ll call her in the morning. I’m too tired right now.” Niall rolled over. “Besides…she’s asleep by now.” Niall heard Liam pick his phone off the nightstand. Niall’s wandered back to the emergency rehearsal Zayn had called a few days before they’d left. They hadn’t exactly rehearsed songs or entrances of dance moves; it was a rehearsal of something he’d planned for Micaela. The other four hadn’t said anything, but Niall had seen their faces; the same fear and worry was shared. “What do you think she’ll say?”

                “What do I think who will say?”

                “Micaela.”

                “Oh,” Liam paused a moment. “I don’t’ know. We’ll have to wait and see.”

                Liam murmured something a few seconds later and then he went into the bathroom to let Niall have some peace and quiet. Maybe Niall should text Delilah to let her know he was thinking of her.

 

                Her chest rose steadily as she slept, too tired to see if he’d call or just text. Because she was sleeping, she missed the blue light of her of her phone. She’d have to wait to be mad in the morning.


	6. Megan and Micaela

## Megan and Micaela

                Micaela pushed the hair away from her face as she slid on the wood floor in her haste to answer the door. Boris clicked excitedly along with her. “Hey, Megan!” she greeted her friend.

                Megan smiled. “Nice sweater.”

                Micaela tugged at the hem of Zayn’s grey sweater. “Thanks.”

                Megan dropped her bag by the door. “Ready to go?” she called to Micaela who had chased Boris into the kitchen where his leash was.

                “Almost,” Micaela grunted, attempting to wrestle Boris onto his leash; he always got excited when it was time for a walk. “Ready!” Micaela and Megan left the flat and headed downstairs. By now they’d gotten use to the cameras, and it wasn’t as bad as when the boys were home.

                “Harry called last night,” Megan said.

                “Good. Zayn called too. What did Harry say?”

                “Oh, nothing too important.” But the smile on her friend’s face told Micaela she was hiding something. “What happened to ‘we tell each other everything’?” Micaela teased.

                “We still do, but the call was…personal,” Megan murmured.

                Micaela got the hint and started laughing. Megan blushed. “Why are you laughing?”

                “You’re just adorable,” Micaela sighed. “Oh, hey, so I know you came over for a walk and lunch, but would you mind running a few errands with me?”

                Megan eyed her friend suspiciously. They’d lived together for so long that Megan could tell when Micaela was hiding something. Her friend would either talk straight ahead of herself or at the floor, not looking at Megan. Since Micaela had just asked the sidewalk to run errands with her, Megan figured she was hiding something, but what? “Sure, I guess.”

                “Great!” Micaela shrieked as Boris yanked her towards the corner of a building. Megan stuffed her hands in her pockets and mentally complained about running errands on her birthday. The girls returned to Micaela’s flat, let Boris off his leash and grabbed their bags. Boris curled up on the couch and took a nap.

 

                Micaela hailed a cab–she didn’t trust herself to drive without Zayn–and dragged Megan to a bank, a post office, and a grocery store. Megan didn’t complain verbally, but the sighing and eye rolling she did use let Micaela know she was irritated. Micaela was proud of herself; an irritated Megan was her goal. Lingering too long over which bag of chips she wanted, Micaela’s phone rang. She dropped both bags in the cart and answered. Megan crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. Grocery shopping was not how she wanted to spend her birthday. “That was odd,” Micaela murmured her brow creasing.

                “What was?”

                “Eleanor called. She sounded really freaked out. She wants us to meet her at Café Flo. It’s just down the street.”

                “Okay then,” Megan agreed worry replacing her annoyance. “Let’s go!”

                Micaela abandoned her cart to follow Megan out. Megan stopped her. “Don’t you want to get those?”

                “No. I don’t really need them. I have too much food at home as it is.”

                “Then why did we even come here?”

                “I don’t know…” Micaela said. “Should we put them back?”

                “No!” Megan grabbed Micaela’s wrist and pulled her out of the store. “Eleanor needs us.” The two girls walked quickly down the street and into Café Flo. It was a quaint little place that the girls met for lunch in sometimes.

                “I’ve got to go to the bathroom. Elle said she was in the back.” Micaela said as she left Megan. Megan wandered towards the back of the restaurant.

                “Surprise!” Megan froze and turned to her left. Eleanor, Danielle, Delilah, and Micaela stood by a table grinning like mad.

                “Happy Birthday, Megs,” Micaela said.

                Megan was smiling so big it hurt. Her friends had gotten a huge cake with _Happy 21 st Birthday Megan_ scrawled across it in blue icing. There were balloons tied to each of the chairs and presents on the floor. “Thanks, guys,” she said.

                Delilah finished lighting the candles on the cake, and as the girls finished singing “Happy Birthday”, Delilah said, “Make a wish.”

                Megan paused a moment before blowing out the candles. She didn’t have a concrete wish, but she figured the birthday magic could sort out what she was really wishing for, because right now there wasn’t anything she particularly wanted. “What’d you wish for?” Danielle asked.

                “She can’t tell you!” Eleanor scolded. “It won’t come true!”

                Micaela started slicing pieces of cake as the others sat down. She used her finger to get the extra icing off the knife before sitting herself.

                “Harry wished you a happy birthday right, or has he not called yet?” Delilah asked.

                “He called last night and said happy birthday.” Megan smiled and Micaela tried not to laugh; that must’ve been one very personal call.

                “Where’s Emma?” Megan asked Danielle.

                “My mom is watching her today.”

                “How’s Liam?” Micaela asked. She was still slightly mad at Danielle for yelling at Liam about the paparazzi. That was what she married into, and everyone loved Emma.

                Danielle sat up straighter, eyeing Micaela. “Liam’s just fine. He called last night. I apologized for freaking out. We’re good.”

                Micaela nodded her grudge against Danielle appeased, though not completely removed; grudge holding was a particular talent of hers.


	7. Delilah

## Delilah

                She returned to the flat that she shared with Niall. It was definitely lived in; neither of them had perfected an efficient cleaning skill. She dropped her keys on the table by the door and went into the bedroom. The bed they shared looked lonely, particularly lonely with no one in it, but Delilah knew if she got in it, it’d still feel lonely. And that’s when her anger flared. All he had done last night when it seemed the others had all called was send her a simple goodnight text without even a smiley face. He obviously didn’t want to spend–though he’d say waste–any more time with her. He wanted to be with that blonde freak he’d been pictured with. If he could forget about her so easily, he probably wouldn’t want the reminders when he got home, so shewouldclean and remove herself from this place.

                Delilah turned on some music and turned to the closet. She dragged her suitcases from the back of it and began stuffing them with her clothes. Delilah didn’t care how they went in; as long as they fit everything was okay. Her goal was speed; the faster she got out, the faster she could forget too.  But as she continued to pack clothes her anger morphed into despair, and as she squeezed the last article of clothing in, the tears were coming fast.

                “Stop it, D,” shescolded herself, swiping at the tears. “What did you expect? He’s done this before. Were you really so naïve to think he’d really changed?” A bitter laugh tacked on the end of her sentence made her cry harder. She really had let herself believe that she could trust Niall 100% because it was a second try; they knew what set each other off, made each other happy, and turned each other on. Delilah called herself a fool and moved on to the living room.

                She straightened the pillows on the couch, folded a couple of blankets, and vacuumed. The kitchen took her a bit longer, what with dirty dishes not all fitting in the dishwasher, but she managed. Satisfied with the rest of her flat, Delilah returned to the bedroom. She wheeled her suitcases to the door and returned to the unmade bed. Delilah grimaced as she made the bed with her fingertips. She didn’t know who would be unmaking it and the idea of Niall with someone else broke her heart and made her stomach churn. That task done, she joined her bags by the door to take one last look around. The only evidence she’d been there were the pictures and a note on the dishwasher saying “We’re clean!” The idea of destroying the pictures had occurred to her, but doing that made her whole body ache. (Plus the explanation Niall would have to give this blonde girl was a small revenge Delilah could have.)

                Just as her hand touched the door knob, he called. She stared at her phone. Should she answer or should she ignore him? If she answered then maybe he’d break up with her and hearing that would kill her, but if she ignored it she could miss a surprise or three words that could make her stay even if she knew better.

                “Hello?”

                “Hey there, Lilah.”

                “Hi, Niall.”

                “What’s wrong?”

                “Oh, nothing.” She didn’t want to argue right now; leaving was simply easier.

                “Lilah…”Oh, Lord, that growl was sexy. Delilah closed her eyes. “I was just headed out the door. I’m…I’m on my way to meet the girls.” She could just see his eyes rolling.

                “Talk to me, baby girl.”

                “Well, I’ve just…there have been some pictures of you and this girl. I just–”

                “I can’t spend time with someone else can I? She’s not important. Why are you making such a big deal out of this?” Niall hung up abruptly leaving Delilah rather stunned. Why was Niall so defensive if, as he said, she was “not important”? The very thought of them together made her sick, so she fled the apartment.

                Before the girls had lunch, Delilah had called her friend Josh. She didn’t want to travel home by herself and, well, Niall wasn’t here, so that brought Delilah outside her flat, loading her suitcases into a taxi, driving the airport, and meeting Josh in Dublin.


	8. Louis

## Louis

                The five boys walked onto the mini-stage in the center of a screaming mass of young ladies. The noise still astounded him, and he hoped it would never lose its charm. Harry kept laughing and grinning and waving, which made the girls go insane (they’d passed the crazy point when One Direction had been announced). Liam started talking, always one to keep whatever plans they’d made. Louis stifled a yawn as inconspicuously as he could. He loved his job and all, but he was losing steam as it got closer to their Christmas break. They sang _Little Things_ for the mall audience before being ushered to the table where they’d be signing things for hours.

 

                She wasn’t new to the zigzagging wait to see One Direction. If she had counted directly this would be her eighteenth time seeing them; her sixth signing. The two girls in front of her were chattering and squeaking away about how much they loved the five British boys. One of them was wearing a letterman jacket–obviously a Zayn fan–and the other had a carrot shirt–a fan of Louis. She smiled and shook her head, wishing her friend had been able to come. As the line shifted forward, she got a clearer view of her idols. She could tell they were getting tired; it must be getting close to break. Doing the math in her head, they only had a week left. A flash of worry streaked through her mind, but her friends would take care of it. She chuckled to herself. Her friends were just as bad as she was.  They were a close group of five completely obsessed with one member of One Direction (one girl for each boy). They were relatively new friends; she’d lost her old ones when she moved to London to be closer to her five favorite people.

                Taking a closer look as Niall, she could tell he was upset and a senseless urge to kill the thing or person who had made him sad visited her. She had a strong suspicion that the criminal was his girlfriend. _Wouldn’t he be so happy when he got home!_ She thought gleefully.

                “Hey…you’ve been here before,” Louis said as he took the CD she offered him.

                “Yep,” she said with a shy smile. They–at least Louis–remembered her!

                Louis scratched his chin. “Kelly, right?”

                Her insides did a summersault. “Yes.”

                Louis smiled at the devoted fan, whose smile surprised him by getting bigger when he said her name. He signed the CD and passed it to Harry who then passed it to Niall.

                “What’s wrong, Nialler?”

                Louis tried to avoid giving her a weird look. What would possess her to ask him that question? The fact that she could tell Niall was upset freaked Louis out too. Niall was smiling and joking around with everyone like usual but the boys knew he was upset. Niall gave her an answer that she didn’t believe and she was off. Niall glanced at the otherswhoreturned his look with puzzled ones of their own.

                Louis’ thoughts, as he continued to sign what the fans brought, wandered to Eleanor. He was going to marry her the day he got back. He could convince her, or maybe he wouldn’t say anything. They’d get in the car and he’d drive them to a little chapel and get married quietly. Did they need a witness? He could probably get someone to do it.


	9. Delilah

## Delilah

                The sunlight crept into the room slowly. She groaned and rolled over, covering her head with her blankets. It was too early to get up, but her hungry stomach and light assaulted eyes would not let her go back to sleep. She opened her eyes and saw blue sheets. She did not have blue sheets. She sat up and looked around. This was not her room, therefore not her house. She groaned and pulled her hands down her face. They flopped onto her bare shoulders. Where were her clothes?

                The door opened and Josh entered in a pair of sweatpants. “Good morning, D-elilah.” He always put emphasis on the D.

                “Morning, Josh. Um...where are my clothes?”

                “Right here.” He handed her a neatly folded pile of clothes. She pulled on her shirt and pants before getting out of bed.

                “I made breakfast.”

                “Oh, great,” Delilah said halfheartedly. Niall rarely made breakfast for both of them. She didn’t mind making her own, but it’d be nice if Niall would make breakfast sometimes. As Josh served her, Delilah kept running through last night’s events. She’d come over after a fight with her mom, they’d gotten high, and then...fuzziness. Her head hurt just trying to think about it. Before her, Josh put a warm plate of pancakes. She poured maple syrup over them and began eating silently.

                “Uh...Josh?”

                “Yeah, D?”

                “Did we...uh...did you and I...did we sleep together?” she finished in a rush.

Josh paused with a piece of pancake halfway to his mouth. “Huh?”

                “Don’t do that.”

                He put the pancake down. “No. We didn’t.”

                “Why was I naked then?” People who did not have sex usually didn’t wake up without their clothes on.

                “Well…we smoked a little, and then we started making out and stripping, but then, when we got upstairs, you said no.” Josh resumed eating his pancakes. Delilah watched him. He was good looking, but she still like Niall better, if only a little. When Niall and Delilah were only friends, she remembered the little butterflies that Josh had caused to live in her stomach. But then Niall’s butterflies overtook Josh’s and then…

                “So why’d you come back? You said something about a blonde girl last night.”

                “How many times did I mention her?” Delilah asked with a pang of guilt.

                Josh smiled. “I lost count after twenty.”

                Delilah laughed. “I’m sorry.”

                They looked up from breakfast when someone knocked on the door. “Can I answer the door without a shirt on?” Josh asked, playing innocent. (He’d answered the door in less before.)

                “Go for it,” Delilah said with her mouth full.

                Josh hopped up from his chair to get the door. A little girl holding a box of cookies blushed when she beheld Josh in his pants. “Would you like some…some cookies?” she asked quietly. Delilah joined Josh by the door. “We’d love some cookies,” she said. Josh gave her a sideways glance. “How much?” he asked.

                “Five dollars a box.” She turned toward the wagon behind her which had a few boxes still in it.

                “We’ll take four,” Josh said.

                “Twenty dollars please.”

                Josh went back into the house to find his wallet, leaving Delilah to collect the boxes. She smiled at the little girl and went inside when Josh returned with the money. She eagerly tore into a box and removed an entire roll of cookies. Sugar always made Niall heartache a little more bearable.

                “Are you going to eat all of those by yourself?”

                “Yes.” Delilah said with a cocky grin. She started eating them quickly, but slowed midway through, and as she neared the end it was a chore to get a cookie to her mouth. “Josh…” Delilah struggled up from the couch. On her own two feet, the room spun and stumbled into his chest. A high pitched ring tore through her ears, coming in waves of intensity. “I need to go to the doctor.”


	10. Zayn

## Zayn

                He sat next to Harry as the car drove away from the TV studio. Their talk show appearance had gone well; a lot of screaming girls, a couple of songs, and probing questions from the host. He always zoned out during interviews, except, of course, when he was asked a question. He always got nervous answering questions, not as much now as when he started, but he still got scared he would say the wrong thing or get his words twisted by the host. Just thinking about it made a few of his nerves jump. He pulled out his phone to distract himself for a moment. Micaela had texted him a picture. ‘Sorry, you’ve been replaced’ was the message and the picture was of Boris asleep on his side of the bed. The dog had his head on the pillow and all four legs up in the air. Zayn laughed and showed the others.

                “Looks like you’re sleeping on the couch, mate,” Louis teased.

                Zayn put his phone back in his pocket and his fingers brushed against the surprise for Micaela. His nerves were back. She could only react two ways: surprised and happy or surprised and angry. His head warned against the latter, but his heart hoped for the former and that ray of hope kept him from abandoning the plan altogether.

                “Stop thinking so hard,” Harry said, hitting him in the back of the head.

                “Ow,” Zayn growled rubbing the spot Harry had hit. Harry snickered.

“So what are we going to do today? We don’t have anything to do, do we?” Niall asked Liam.

“No, we don’t have anything official to do, but we were going to have the party tonight.”

“Kay, so what are we going to do?” Niall repeated.

“Whatever you want, hun,” Zayn teased pinching Niall’s cheek.

“Let’s go swimming,” Louis suggested.

Zayn groaned. “No. You always suggest that. For once can we do something else?”

                “What do you suggest?” Louis shot back.             

                Zayn shrugged. “A game of some sorts.”

                “Very helpful,” Louis muttered.

                Zayn shot him a dirty look as the car stopped at the hotel and they were ushered inside.

 

                Zayn lifted the bottle to his lips again as he chuckled at a joke Niall just told. They were celebrating the end of the first half of their tour. The five boys were going to go home early; a nice Christmas present for the girls. He’d execute his plan the second he got home because if he waited he’d lost the courage he’d been amassing over the past couple of days. He was getting anxious to get home; he loved the boys and all, but living with them all the time was exhausting.

                He could just see Micaela at home. She’d be asleep on the couch after trying to watch a movie. He would try to be quiet, but Micaela is such a light sleep, she’d wake up. He’d hush her, drop to his knee–

                “How many times do I have to tell you to stop thinking so much?” Harry teased. “Enjoy the party.”

                “I am enjoying the party. I’m just anxious to get home.”

                Harry took a swig from his drink. “I know; me too. I think we all are.”

                “Not Liam.”

                Harry rolled his eyes. “Don’t be smart.”

                Zayn chuckled, but felt bad for Liam. Danielle had been really mean and she hadn’t properly apologized yet. Liam had been so upset when he’d crashed at Zayn’s. The three of them had been up late talking about it and Zayn had been scared Micaela was going to kill Danielle.

                “What about me?” Liam asked coming up to the others.

                “You don’t want to go home,” Harry said.

                Liam only shrugged.


	11. Liam

## Liam

                Liam left Harry and Zayn and the party and went upstairs. He needed some alone time to clear his head and think. Going home early was exciting, but he and Danielle weren’t exactly on the best terms. When she’d called the other night, he’d apologized for seeming to not care, but she hadn’t really apologized for freaking out unnecessarily. Liam let his head fall back against the elevator wall. “Ow,” he grunted. He loved Danielle and adored Emma, but he wasn’t going to become a completely submissive husband. Liam wasn’t one to pick a fight, but he could stand up for himself. He exited the elevator as the doors opened with a ding. That’s what he would do when he got home: demand an apology from Danielle.

                Liam walked slowly into his hotel room, stripping as he headed to the shower. Hot water gushed out of the shower head and over his exhausted body. His fingers massaged his head as they scrubbed his hair. One by one his muscles relaxed as he rinsed off the soap. AS Liam showered he sang quietly to himself. He sang a random mix of things, but laughed when he realized he was singing lullabies he sang to Emma.

                Liam didn’t know what he’d do without Emma. She was walking now and babbling away. Her parents had trouble keeping up with her. Liam missed her terribly while he was working. Danielle had sent him the video of Emma’s first steps. He hated missing things, but knew that Danielle understood and Emma would understand eventually. At least he wasn’t coming home to a walking surprise.

                Liam turned off the water and stepped out of the shower into a steamy bathroom. He dried off and went out into the room with the towel wrapped around his waist.

                “Lookin’ sexy, Liam Payne,” Niall teased from his sprawled position on his bed.

                “Thanks, Nialler,” Liam returned with a wink.

                Niall chuckled and kicked off his shoes. Liam pulled on some sweatpants and crawled into his bed.


	12. Micaela and Zayn

## Micaela and Zayn

                She hated the Tube more than anything, but it was cheaper than taking a cab to and from her volunteer work at a little church just outside downtown London. She spent volunteer days sorting paperwork–it was shocking how much there was–or feeding the poor breakfast, lunch, or dinner. She did enjoy doing it and it kept her busy. She probably would ask to work one less day when Zayn got back, but maybe he’d like to come with.

                Micaela scratched the back of her neck as she walked towards the exit. She felt like she was being watched. A turn of her head to the left and to the right didn’t reveal any suspicious characters, but the feeling persisted. Micaela stopped and turned. An arm hooked around hers and started dragging her through the people. Micaela put her free hand on her captor’s shoulder and pushed against it to pull herself free. She tried to run, but she got jostled by people and an arm clamped around her waist. “Let go of me!” But her cry got drowned out by an incoming train. Those close to her seemed to only see a boyfriend and girlfriend bickering.

                Her captor successfully got her into a family restroom and held her against the door. She used her hands to hit him and her nails to scratch him, but he ignored her attempts. Pale hands closed around her throat. She screamed but he hit her head against the door to silence her. He was trying to use his body to hold her against the door, but he didn’t seem comfortable pressing his body flush against a young lady’s. Micaela chuckled–an odd gurgling sound with his hands constricting her, but it was enough to confuse him. His guard down, Micaela took this moment to knee him in the crotch.

                He dropped to a crouch, his hand cupping the family jewels, swearing at Micaela who opened the door and sprinted up the closest stairs. A camera flash dazed her for a moment, but she collected herself and ran down the sidewalk. Micaela didn’t know if the creep from the bathroom was following her, and she didn’t care what the paparazzi would think and print; all she did care about was locking herself in her apartment and staying put until Zayn came home.

 

                The plane landed finally. The trip had felt like months had passed while they were in the air and Zayn was dying to get home. He wanted to see Micaela; hold her, kiss her, smell her, hear her. He wanted to spend the entire break lazing around in bed with her and do absolutely nothing else.  The boys left the plane and got in their cars, heading for home. Zayn tried not to be too reckless driving home, but he couldn’t help the speeding; he needed to get home quickly.

                “Hello, Mr. Malik,” the doorman said with surprise. “We weren’t expecting you until the end of the week.”               

                Zayn smiled at the older man. “I know. It’s a surprise.”

                The doorman opened the door and let Zayn in. Zayn thought about taking the elevator, but it would take too long and he wasn’t a patient person today. Zayn took the stairs two at a time, reaching his floor out of breath. He adjusted his jacket and ran a hand through his hair. He took a moment to control his breathing, not wanting to scare Micaela and opened the door.

                She had music on–Zayn chuckled when he recognized his own voice–and she was singing along in the kitchen. As her voice came closer, he started to take his jacket off. She left the kitchen with an ice cream sundae in one hand and sucking chocolate off her other thumb. They both froze as their eyes met. Her mouth formed a little “O” around her thumb as she stared at him. In her own t-shirt, his sweatpants, and a pair of bright yellow socks, she looked so adorable and the lonely ache in his chest swelled, even though she was standing right in front of him.

                Micaela looked from her ice cream to the coffee table to Zayn as she felt her excitement bubble up inside her. She bit her lip and scuttled over to the coffee table to put her ice cream down. “Zayn!” she shrieked leaping onto him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs around his waist. Zayn stumbled back with her momentum, but quickly regained his balance and wrapped his arms around her. She lifted her head off his should and started kissing his face. He smiled as he felt her tears falling on his cheeks. She felt his laugh vibrate beneath her, and she pulled back to look at him. “Why are you laughing?”

                “Why are you crying?”

                Micaela blushed and looked at the floor. “I’m happy you’re home.” She lowered her feet and helped Zayn out of his jacket. He was nervous that she’d heard the light thump his jacket made when it hit the floor, but she was preoccupied with his arms. “I’ve missed you,” she murmured.

                “I missed you too.” She got on her tip toes to kiss him, but he put his hands on her shoulders, his eyes caught by the purple marks on her throat. Micaela’s fingers reached up self-consciously to brush her fingers lightly over the dark marks. “Now what’s the story behind these bruises?”


	13. Harry and Megan

## Megan and Harry

                She did the dishes by hand when Harry was away. It gave her something to do because the dishwasher took no time to load and then she was alone and bored the rest of the night. She often hummed or sang to herself, something she was self-conscious about when Harry was home. He was such a great singer and she…well, she wasn’t. Megan was sure he could hear her in the shower; he was always smiling funny when she got out, but he refrained from commenting. She closed her eyes and held his face in her mind for a moment.

                “Is the dishwasher broken?”

                Megan turned around, plate held in her hand. Harry Styles stood in the kitchen. Megan blinked and stared to make sure she wasn’t hallucinating. Her knuckles were turning white from gripping the plate so hard. Harry’s eyes weren’t locked with hers, but travelling up and down her body. He must have done it without thinking, or maybe he knew exactly what he was doing. Either way the plate was broken.

                As Harry’s eyes traversed her body, he brought his thumb over his chin; just a small sweep with the pad over his clean shaven chin. As he did this he smiled bringing his dimple out. Megan’s knees liquefied and her hands left the plate, flying to the counter behind her to brace herself. The plate broke on the wood floor around her feet.

                “That was a silly thing to do,” he murmured.

                Megan could only stare at him. “Do that again,” she got out on a shaky breath.

                “Do what?” His lustful eyes met hers. “This?” He repeated the thumb brush over his chin.

                Megan whimpered. Harry stepped out of the kitchen. Megan stared after him, completely immobilized by the raging emotions, predominately lust, inside her. Harry returned with the broom and dustpan, sweeping the broken plate away from Megan’s bare feet. He placed them to the side, left for later, and then began to rise slowly. As he rose he kissed and caressed her legs, making her breathing shallow and her face flush. His hand fluttered over her shorts, a mere second beneath her top, and landed on her face, cupping it in his warm palms and pulling it towards his. Her eyes closed as his lips gently touched hers.

                Harry pulled­–well tried to pull away, but Megan clutched at his shirt to keep him close. “Don’t go so soon.”

                Harry chuckled, a low, throaty sound that had Megan pressing her hips into his. “Who said anything about leaving, princess?”

                Megan’s eyes searched his face and then moved to his still clothed body. With wide eyes and shaky breaths, Megan pushed his blazer off his shoulders. She pulled the white t-shirt over his head and marveled at the body beneath. Her finger traced the muscles recently revealed, her body starting to tremble. Megan watched her finger tail around Harry’s bellybutton to the waistband of his pants. She fumbled with the belt before pulling his pants down his long legs. Her weak knees struggled to keep her upright as she rose. Harry stepped forward out of the puddle of jeans at his feet pressing his mostly naked body against Megan.

                As his hands found the hem of her shirt, she took a deep breath inhaling his scent. She raised her arms as he pulled the shirt over her head, the material rubbing against both their bodies. Harry hated taking his time with Megan. He wanted to tear the rest of their clothing off and pound relentlessly into her until she was a screaming, writhing mess beneath him. The image made him pause and force control on himself. Megan’s lips were parted as her slender fingers tugged gently at his curls. He pressed his head into her palm, inhaling sharply through his nose. His hands gripped her shorts and dragged them painfully slow down her legs. As he rose he placed a kiss on the front of her panties. Megan’s hands flew to his shoulders, nails biting into the skin. Harry straightened with a grin. “To the bedroom, then?”

                Megan didn’t know if she could wait ‘till the bedroom, but she nodded anyway. Harry snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her close. “Can you make it, baby girl?”

                Megan smiled sheepishly up at him as she shook her head _no_. Harry lifted her up. “Then I’ll make this fast.” He took long smooth strides to the bedroom. He stretched Megan out on the bed, reaching over to turn the lamp on so he could still see her clearly. She watched him standing at the end of the bed. He was just standing and staring. “Haz, do something,” she croaked. He knelt onto the bed and lifted her foot off the bed. He wiggled her toes and ran a finger over her arch. She jerked away; he was tickling her. He reached for the other foot, but she kept moving it. “I don’t want to be tickled, Harry.”

                “Okay,” he said, but he didn’t speed up, he just slid his hands up to her knees. He bent them and then let them relax a few times, appearing fascinated by the simple joints. Megan gave up trying to hurry him; if Harry didn’t want to, nothing she said would speed him up. He lost interest in her knees and slid his hands up her thighs. Her skin tingled where he touched; driving her crazy, making her squirm. His calloused fingertips brushed over the black lace that clad her lower half. Her hips bucked at the feather light touch. She wanted more, but let him take his time and do what he wanted because she was enjoying this as much as he was.

                Harry slid his hands around and up her back. As his fingers rubbed he back, his body pressed against hers. His lips pressed hungrily against her collarbones and shoulders. “Well, princess, what do we have here?” His fingertips trailed along the edge of her bra to the front where a silver button was nestles between the cups. “Trying something new?” He easily undid the clasp, wrapped an arm around her waist to lift her off the bed so she could pull it off her shoulders. He stared at her now exposed breasts. He’d missed Megan, but right now he was realizing how much he’d missed her breasts. He cupped them, kissed them, and sucked on them. Harry loved them very much. Knowing he was killing Megan, he gently brushed her hair off her shoulders and caressed her throat before beginning to kiss the skin under her jaw and her face. Finally he came to her lips and he kissed her slowly, eliciting a moan from her throat.

                “Are you ready, my dear?”

                “God yes, Haz!”

                Harry chuckled as he shimmied down until he was face to face with her black undies. He smiled as he pulled them slowly down. Megan watched his eyes as they stared at her now completely naked body. What was he so fixated on? “What are you looking at?”

                Harry’s eyes flickered to hers before returning to her body. “Oh, nothing.” He placed his face just before her sex. Megan could feel his breath on her which made her toes curl and her eyes roll back in her head. He kissed and put his tongue inside her. Megan gasped and found her hands tangled in his curls. He worked feverishly at her, bringing her almost to the edge, but just before she climaxed he pulled away. Megan’s eyes flew open. “Fuck, Harry,” she growled.

                She pushed him back so his curls hung off the end of the bed. “Are these getting a little tight?” Megan asked, her finger outlining the rather large bulge under his black Calvin Klein’s.

                “Yes,” he hissed, throwing his head back.

                Megan grinned as she pulled down the boxers that kept Harry from being just as naked as she was. Her hand stroked his hard friend before she bent down and put her mouth on it. His hand buried in her hair guiding her. Megan looked up through her eyelashes at Harry’s thrown back head and open mouth. She could sense he was getting close so she stopped–against the wishes of Mr. Styles. “It’s only fair,” she murmured crawling back quietly. Harry propped himself up on his elbows. Her eyes completed all the touching his hands had done to her in a few seconds. “Haz,” she croaked.

                Harry brought himself over Megan and reached into the nightstand drawer for a condom. His fingers found a surprise. Closing around it he pulled out Megan’s guilty secret. “What’s this?” Megan’s eyes widened and she covered her face from embarrassment. “A secret,” she whispered. Harry chuckled at the vibrator in his hand. “I didn’t know you were this lonely.”

                “It’s nowhere near as good as you, Haz,” Megan whispered. “Fuck me, baby, please.”

                That was all he needed. His lips latched onto hers as he grinded his hips against hers. She bit his earlobe as he made a mark on her neck. Harry entered her slowly; stretching her out, making her back arch. “Holy hell,” she moaned. His lips curled into a smile against her shoulder. Thrusts were slow at the beginning, but quickly picked up speed. Megan’s nails scratched up his back, leaving delicious red lines. Megan arched into Harry as one of her best orgasms–followed shortly by Harry’s–tore through her. Harry gently kissed her face as they caught their breath.

                “Welcome home, babe,” Megan murmured before yawning.

                “I don’t want to be anywhere else, princess.”


	14. Liam and Danielle

## Liam and Danielle

                Liam pulled up to his home with a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. He was happy to get home, but by demanding an apology he might start a fight…Liam shook his head. He was _not_ a coward and Danielle was at fault. With this resolution, Liam got out of the car and went inside.

                The house was quiet, too quiet for Liam’s taste. Where was his happy wife or his excited baby girl? “Hello?” he called. Liam cautiously moved further in, sweeping his eyes side to side for any clue of where his family was. He slowly pushed Emma’s door open and found them. Liam let go of the breath he’d been holding when he saw Danielle and Emma in the rocking chair asleep. He felt his heart swell with emotion as his eyes drank in Emma’s dark wavy hair and plump arms and legs. He scooped her into his arms as gently as he could, but she still woke up.

                Hazel eyes met his with curiosity. She yawned as she contemplated his face, a tired hand reaching up for his nose. Liam laid her in her crib saying, “Goodnight, angel.”

                Danielle stirred in the rocking chair, suddenly cold without her baby’s heat. “Liam?” she asked sleepy and confused.

                “Hey, Dani.”

                “Oh, Liam!” she whisper-shouted. Danielle jumped out of the rocking chair and into his arms, hugging her husband tightly. “I wasn’t expecting you so soon.”

                “Surprise,” Liam murmured into her hair.

                Danielle smiled up at him, leaned in for a kiss, but was stopped by Liam’s hands on her shoulders. She was about to ask why when Liam led her into their bedroom. “I want a proper apology.”

                Danielle’s brow furrowed, betraying her confusion. “A proper apology for what?”

                Liam put his hands on his hips. “For overreacting and kicking me out the day before I went on tour.”

                “I told you I overreacted. I thought we were good.”

                “I know, but I want a proper ‘I’m sorry, Liam’ apology.”

                Danielle took a moment to consider Liam. Was he serious? The non-smiling face told her he was. She’d admitted that she was wrong. Why did he insist on more? She sighed inwardly. “I’m sorry I kicked you out, Liam.” She smiled, the bad feelings that had pervaded her heart melting away. Liam picked her up by the waist and spun her around. She giggled like a teenage girl. She greedily kissed the lips she so loved. Liam walked them back to the bed, tumbling onto it with his wife.


	15. Niall

## Niall

                He checked his phone again to see if Delilah had responded. He’d texted her when he’d left the airport and then called her when she didn’t respond. He called her multiple times. Now he tried to talk to her again as he walked down the hall to their flat. No answer. Niall put his phone back in his pocket as he put his key in the door. “Delilah?”

                Silence greeted him as he dropped his bag and keys by the door. No music played, not TV talked, no Delilah hummed; Niall was alone. He turned on the kitchen light, his attention captured by a pink stick note on the dishwasher with a purple “We’re clean!” on it. He crumpled the paper in his fist. “Fuck,” he hissed. “Delilah?” he tried again.

                Was Niall angry? Yes, but panic set in soon after. He ran into the bedroom, pulling open closet and drawers to find only his clothes. Delilah’s stuff was missing from the bathroom and her suitcases were gone. Niall was alone.  With a cold beer in hand, he sat on the couch, staring at a picture of him and Delilah on the coffee table. She was probably in Ireland, but why?

                Niall tilted his head back and groaned. Delilah had left because of Amy. So nothing had happened between Niall and Amy, but with the pictures and speculation, Niall had wanted to tell Delilah about her face to face. Over text or phone, Delilah probably wouldn’t believe him. He’d met Amy after a concert. She was there for a backstage interview for some teen magazine he’d never heard of. She was witty and smart, and she and Niall had struck up a little friendship. One night, when Niall was a little tipsy and just done with a fight with Delilah, he’d though about and attempted a move on Amy. She’d pulled back with a giggle, explaining that she wasn’t interested in what he had to offer. A little slow with the alcohol, it took Niall a moment to figure it out. His regrettable outburst over the phone the other day made it seem as if something had transpired between Niall and Amy.

                Niall started pacing. Delilah was most likely with Josh back home. A bout of jealousy raced through him at the thought of her spending time with anyone else, but he knew better than to voice that; he’d accused her of the exact same thing. They really needed to work on the trust factor.

                His phone interrupted him. Niall squinted at the bright screen. “Hello?”


	16. Louis and Eleanor

## Louis and Eleanor

                He gently closed the door behind him, trying to be absolutely silent. Tonight was all about surprises. He was proud that he remembered to take his recent purchase out of the bag so the plastic wouldn’t rustle. He could see the flickering blue light as he approached the bedroom; the door wasn’t completely closed.

                Through the crack in the door he saw her cuddled into the pillows munching on popcorn and flipping through infomercials. He stepped back and did a little happy dance. Louis was so excited to see Eleanor and he didn’t want to unload all his excited energy onto her.

                “What are you doing?”

                Louis froze mid twirl and spun around to find his lovely fiancé in the hall with him. “Doing a happy dance.” But Eleanor wasn’t interested in his answer; she was more curious aboutwhat he’d hastily hid behind his back.

                “What’s that?” she asked, reaching for his arm.

                “A surprise,” he said stepping away.

                “Let me see, please,” Eleanor clasped her hands and fell to her knees. Louis rolled his eyes and slowly brought forth the white dress he’d bought his girlfriend. Eleanor eyed the material suspiciously, “Louis…”

                “Put it on and get ready to go.”

                “Go where?”

                “It’s a surprise.”

                Eleanor got off her knees and followed Louis into the bedroom. “What’s with the surprises?”

                Louis shrugged. “I’m a spontaneous guy.”

                Eleanor slipped into the dress, needing Louis’ help with the tiny buttons on the back. It took the two of them a couple of hours to get ready, but Louis was done before Eleanor, and while he waited, Darcy called him.

                “Hey, Darcy. What’s up?”

                “Lou, I can’t make it tonight.”

                “What?” He left the bedroom to avoid seeming to be panicking in front of Eleanor.

                “I can’t make it. Tom needs me to help him with…something.”

                “So you’re abandoning me for sex with your boyfriend.”

                “Yes.”

                Louis rolled his eyes. “You’re a terrible person.”

                “I’m sorry!”

                “Tom can come too!”

                “Lou…he doesn’t want to come.”

                “Dump his sorry ass.”

                Louis could feel Darcy’s eyes roll. “Call one of your other friends. Niall probably doesn’t have anything to do.”

                “Why Niall specifically?”

                “Don’t you…oh, well, I’ll let him…I gotta go.” Darcy hung up, leaving Louis desperately curious about why Niall would definitely be free. He dialed the number and waited impatiently.

                “Hello?”

                “Hey, Niall. I need your help.”

                “With what?” He sounded tired.

                “Are you okay?”

                “No, but I don’t want to talk about it right now. What do you need help with, Lou?”

 

                The car pulled up outside a small, but elegant chapel. Eleanor knew what was going on, or at least she thought she did. Niall’s presence was perplexing, but she’d learned a long time ago to just go with whatever Louis did. Of course that philosophy didn’t apply to all Louis’ endeavors, but to most of them it did. Louis opened her door and then ran inside. Eleanor shook her head as she watched him go.

                “Please tell me you’ve figured out what’s going on,” Niall mumbled.

                “Of course I have. I’d be an idiot if I hadn’t.”

                Niall gave her a sad little smirk before offering her his arm. “I’m supposed to walk you down the aisle.”

                Though she’d always protested running off and getting married by themselves, Eleanor always really wanted to. Even if it had just been the five boys and the girls, Eleanor would have been happy, but this was perfect. Nobody but Niall and the minister would know for the time being and that made her smile. They’d probably have to have a big wedding just for show and to not offend families, but for now it was small and intimate.

                Louis was beaming as Eleanor and Niall waked down the aisle to the out of tune chords coming from the old organ. He was barely able to contain his excitement, visibly shifting from foot to foot. He saw Eleanor laugh at him and he winked. She didn’t appear too distressed with a secret wedding. It was so perfect when he took her hands at the end of her aisle walk. Niall stood next to Louis, player of multiple roles in the couple’s ceremony. (He was shocked Louis hadn’t asked him to be flower girl and throw petals in front of Eleanor as he walked her down the aisle.)

                The minister began the ceremony. “We come together this evening to witness the union of Louis Tomlinson and Eleanor Calder. A marriage is not to be taken lightly or entered into doubtfully…” Louis squeezed Eleanor’s hands trying to control his energy now that his wedding was underway. Eleanor smiled up at him, telling him to take a deep breath with her eyes. Louis winked at her as the minister said, “Do you, Louis Tomlinson, take Eleanor Calder to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

                “Yes–err–I do!”

                Eleanor chuckled. Oh Louis…

                “Do you, Eleanor Calder, take Louis Tomlinson to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

                “I do,” she replied, calmer than her now husband.

                “It is my pleasure to pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

                Niall’s was the only applause in the chapel as they shared a quick, but sweet kiss. Louis practically ran down the aisle with Eleanor on his arm. “What am I supposed to tell the others?” Niall called after them.

                “Tell them we’re out of touch for a while,” Louis said.

                It was very late at night; the streets were empty, except for the occasional car passing by. Louis skipped along, dragging Eleanor behind him. He was singing at the top of his lungs while his wife laughed. He stopped suddenly and pulled her against his chest, kissing her hard. “Do you regret this?” he asked once they’d stopped for air.

                “Nope.”

                He kissed her again before starting to dance down the sidewalk. He twirled and dipped her, leaving kisses on her pink cheeks. He hummed the song they danced to, until suddenly he stopped. “It’s snowing, love,” he murmured in her ear.

                “Of course it is,” she returned. “It’s the cliché.”


	17. Delilah and Niall

## Delilah and Niall

                “Josh…I can get my own food,” Delilah said from the couch she’d been stuck in since the day of the poisoned cookies. Why that little girl had sold poisoned cookies was beyond both her and Josh. Maybe she hadn’t known they were poisoned. Whatever the case may be, Delilah was stuck on the couch. At least today was the end of her resting period. Josh put her lunch before her and took a seat by her feet.

                “Niall called me yesterday,” Josh announced.

                Delilah looked at him puzzled, “Why?”

                “He’s coming to visit.”

                “Oh,” Delilah ate quietly. Why was Niall coming? There was nothing they couldn’t talk about overthephone. She did want to see him but it might hurt too much. It would hurt because he probably wanted to explain why he was leaving and she didn’t want to hear it. An explanation wouldn’t change the fact that he was leaving. The knock on the door filled her with dread; Niall was here.

                Josh got the door and then went upstairs. Niall slowly approached her with a small smile and worry in his eyes. “Hi, Delilah.”

                “Hello, Niall.”

                Niall winced as if the venom in her voice actually stung him. “How are you feeling?”

                “Like you care.”

                His eyes narrowed. “Don’t say that.”

                She cocked an eyebrow at him. “Do you really care how I’m doing? You’re probably mad I’m not dead.”

                “Why would I be mad about that? I don’t want you to die!”

                “Why not? I’d be out of the way and telling how your best friend tragically died and left you all alone would be a great story to tell a new girlfriend.”

                “You think I’d use that just to get a girl? I’d be crushed if you died.”

                Delilah snorted. “I’m touched.”

                Niall clenched his fists, gritted his teeth, and pressed his lips together. She was so stubborn! He didn’t want to yell, a nasty habit he had when he was angry.

                “Tell me about her.”

                His anger was erased by her quiet question. “Who? Amy?”

                Delilah cocked his head to the side. “Is that her name?”

                Niall sat by her feet. “I met Amy after a concert. We liked each other and kept seeing each other.”

                “Oh.”

                “She’s a lesbian, Lilah.”

                “How’d you find that out? Did she just tell you?”

                “Not exactly,” Niall mumbled, glancing at the floor. “We’d just fought and I was a little drunk and so I made a move and she told me she wasn’t interested.”

                “You ‘made a move’?”

                “Yeah. I was lonely and upset.”

                “That’s no reason to sleep with someone else!”

                “But I didn’t.”

                “You thought about and attempted it! I was lonely and upset and completely stoned, but I still didn’t sleep with Josh.”

                “Oh don’t act like such a saint! Josh told me you made out and got naked. I at least kept my clothes on.”

                “Well, if she’s a lesbian, why were you so defensive when I asked about her?” Delilah chose to ignore Niall’s previous comment.

                “I felt you were trying to keep me from hanging out with other girls. I let you hang out with other guys.”

                “Rarely. You nearly always put up a fight when I go and then interrogate me when I get back.”

                Silent staring followed. What do they do now? “Maybe we shouldn’t see each other anymore,” Delilah said flatly. Niall’s head jerked up at her utterance. “What?”

                “Our relationship obviously isn’t working, so maybe we should just be friends.”

                She seemed resolute, and no matter how he pleaded, she wouldn’t change her mind. He left, slamming the door closed behind him.


	18. Zayn and Micaela

## Zayn and Micaela

                She rested her back against the pillows as he lay over her legs, his chin resting on his hands which rested on her thighs. The sheets were wrapped around his lower body. Her fingers gently tugged at his messy hair. She loved playing with his hair and it was getting long, which she didn’t mind, but if it got too long she’d demand a haircut. She hummed to herself, watching her fingers. Zayn rolled over, his head resting in her lap. “I love you,” he murmured. His hand rose to touch her face. She closed her eyes and kissed his palm. “I love you too.”

                Zayn sat up so he could easily kiss her. He was careful, not wanting to hurt her still healing throat. A little moan slipped from Micaela’s lips as she allowed him to deepen the kiss. The moment was spoiled by a growling stomach.

                Zayn smiled against her lips. “Are you hungry?”

                “Yeah, but…” She smiled sheepishly at him, their faces only a breath apart. “I don’t really want to eat right now.” Zayn gave her a quick peck on the lips before moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

                They inevitably ran into days like this; days they only left the bed to go to the bathroom. Since getting food would require them to go to the kitchen, they’d put a mini-fridge next to the bed. It was stocked with sodas and fruit, but today there was left over pizza from one of Micaela’s dinners a few days ago. Zayn pulled out the pizza and handed her a piece. She rested back on the pillows and he lay in her lap again as they ate. Zayn reached up to brush some crumbs off her cheek. She giggled and bent over to kiss him. He caught her by surprise when he rolled her beneath him suddenly.

                “Pinned ya,” he murmured. Zayn remembered the very early days of their friendship and how he’d accidentally discovered Micaela was very ticklish by an accidental brush of an arm. After gaining this knowledge, he’d used tickling to make her laugh and smile. So today, when they were staying in bed and he had her trapped beneath him, he tickled her. Shrieks of laughter exited her mouth, but she couldn’t escape because, though she was strong, Zayn was still stronger, able to hold her firmly in place.

                Micaela knew he would tickle her until she was gasping for air or got distracted. She knew how to distract him–that was a no brainer–but getting in a position to be able to distract him was difficult. Being together so long, Zayn could almost always figure out what she would try to do or was doing so he could easily stop her. This entertained both of them; it was her challenge and his show.

                “Zayn, stop!” she gasped.

                His lips tickled her ear. “I don’t think so.” Micaela turned her head quickly to kiss him, and as she kissed Zayn, she slid her hand between them to touch him. Zayn froze mid-kiss; Micaela had his complete attention. She was about to do something she’d never done and had sworn she never would, but…

                She kissed him hard, pushing so he sat back against the pillows, and then she stared, debating. To please him or not to please him. She wanted to please him, but she didn’t want him to feel like he always had to do _everything_.

                Micaela kept running a hand through her hair and tapping her lip with her finger. He couldn’t figure out what she was thinking about, but sitting naked in front of him was turning him on. He was reaching down to touch himself when Micaela smacked his hand away. “No.” She settled in between his legs resting her chin on her hands and her arms on his thighs to commence another bit of staring.

                “If you keep staring like that, I’m going to have to help myself.”

                “I want to take care of you today.” She took a deep breath before putting her mouth around his member. Zayn closed his eyes and tilted his head back as pleasure coursed through him. She was moving slowly, but he wanted more, so he tangled his hand in her hair and gently forced her to move a little faster. She gagged suddenly, which made him feel good and her freak out. She took a moment to calm herself before slowly pulling back.

                Zayn’s eyes were shades darker now as she smiled at him. His hand left her hair to hold her chin. He gently coaxed her lips to his, but flipped and pinned her beneath him. “I love you,” he murmured, nibbling on her ear. “You always managed to surprise me.”

                “I love you too, but right now I want you to–” Her sentence was cut short by Zayn entering her. She arched her back and released a moan from the back of her throat. Her nails dug into his shoulders, causing him to his in delicious pain. He thrust slowly, frustrating both of them, but wanting to make every moment with her last.

                “Faster,” her breathy request.

                He obliged, working them both to a sweaty sheen until they both climaxed. Each lay on their back, staring at the ceiling as they caught their breath. Their hair stuck to their sweaty bodies. Zayn rolled over and started to kiss her again. “Ready for another round?” he murmured.


	19. Niall

## Niall

                The knocking on his door felt like someone repeatedly punching him. Why was anyone at his door? He just wanted to be alone and drunk and miserable. “What do you want?” Niall recognized the fan before him: Kelly. What the hell was she doing here?

                “Hungover, Nialler?”

                “Yeah,” he grunted. “Why are you here?”

                “I just wanted to see you.”

                “Well, you saw me. Go away.” He didn’t care much about what the press would say if she told them about his rude behavior.

                Kelly smiled as if she knew something he didn’t. “Aren’t you going to let me in?”

                “Huh?”

                “It’s rude to make me stand out here in the hallway.”

                He could only stare at her. Who did she think she was? He wasn’t about to–

                Kelly didn’t give his muddled brain time to tell his body to close the door. She pushed past him and made herself comfortable on the couch. Niall kept on staring, hand still on the door. Looking around, Kelly noticed a picture of Delilah and Niall kissing at the beach. She swallowed her disgust as she put the photo face down on the coffee table. She flicked her hair off her shoulder before asking sweetly, “Are you just going to stand and stare at me, Niall?”

                Niall cleared his throat, left the door open and repeated, “Why are you here?”

                Kelly giggled. “Silly, I’m here to comfort you. I know Delilah left.”

                Niall narrowed his eyes. “How do you know that?”

                “It’s all over the entertainment news.”

                Niall grimaced and looked away from her. He wanted her to leave, but how did he do it without creating too much of a buzz. _‘Niall Horan’s Temper’_ did not need to be headline news.

                She shocked him again by standing and placing her hands on his face, cupping it. “Oh, Niall, I didn’t mean to make you upset. Forget about her. I’m here now; I’ll never ever leave you.” Kelly kissed him. Niall held her wrists and pulled back. He stared at her yet again. Who barges into someone’s home and then kisses them before they really even know each other? Standing in his house with her lips parted and her eyes brimming with lust and her chest rising and falling slightly faster, Niall pulled her back to his lips. His arm snaked around her waist so he could feel her body against his. She resumed cupping his face close to hers. His fingers slipped under her shirt to feel her skin, but felt lace instead. He gently pulled away from the kiss to pull her shirt over her head. She removed her pants as he looked her over, leaving her only in the red and black lingerie she’d chosen.

                She was shorter than Delilah and had a mole on her neck that Delilah lacked. Her hair was shorter and her eyes were not his Lilah’s eyes, nor was her body the one he most craved to touch. “I thought I told you to forget her,” she murmured taking a step forward, keeping her face in his sight. Kelly leaned in to kiss him again, but Niall jerked back. Her brow furrowed and she pressed her lips into a tight line. “What’s the problem?”

                Niall bent and grabbed her clothes to hand her. He took her wrist (her hands being preoccupied with her clothes) and led her to the door. She turned outraged in the hall. Before she could yell or curse or scream, Niall gave her another lingering kiss. “Goodbye, Kelly.” he said as he closed the door.


	20. Liam and Danielle

## Liam and Danielle

                Emma swayed on her feet as she stood up from amidst the blocks she’d been playing with. She half-walked, half-ran to her dad’s open arms. Liam raised his child above his head and spun around. Emma shrieked and giggled as she flew. When Liam brought her down, she rested her head on his shoulder and fisted a little bit of his shirt in her plump hand.

                Danielle came out of the bedroom with her dance bag. “Rehearsal goes until 6:30 tonight. Will you be alright with Emma?”

                “The two of us will be perfectly fine. You relax and enjoy yourself.”

                Danielle rolled her eyes. “Alright, then. See you later.” With a quick peck, she was gone.

                Emma whimpered and tightened her grip on Liam’s shirt. Her dad kissed the top of her head and put her down with her blocks. He lay on his stomach to watch her. She babbled on as she built little towers that toppled over when they got too unbalanced. Emma handed him a block, inviting him to play with her. Liam began building his own tower, but it didn’t fall down like Emma’s did. She leaned forward and swiped at it with her arm. The blocks tumbled down making her scream with laughter. Liam chuckled and built another, which Emma knocked down again. Liam looked up at the clock next to the television. The rerun of the football game would be starting soon. So Liam left Emma wither blocks and took a seat on the couch, flipping to the right channel. The TV was accompanied by the rattle of blocks, until it suddenly wasn’t. Liam looked over at Emma who was transfixed by the match on TV.

                “Come here, baby girl.” Liam lifted his daughter onto the couch next to him so she could have a better view of the action. Emma eventually got bored and climbed down to resume playing with her blocks; Liam would teach her to appreciate football more when she got older.

 

                He was a new dancer, tall with dark hair and gray eyes. He was really strong too and a great dancer. When he touched her, it felt like flames engulfed her body. When he kissed her, she thought she’d died and gone to heaven. Never had she felt this way before, or maybe it’d just been a really long time. They shouldn’t be in this dark room, pressed against a wall, lips moving roughly against each other, but nobody could see them, and what they didn’t know would hurt them.

 

                Emma watched from her highchair as Liam hummed around the kitchen making dinner. A clattering made him pause. Emma mischievously smiled at him, her hand hanging by the side of her chair. Her rattle still rolled on the floor where it had fallen. He cocked an eyebrow at her. “Are you expecting me to pick that up?”

                She giggled and stretched her little fingers to the floor. Liam bent down and got the rattle for his daughter. She held it in her hands for a moment before throwing it back down. Liam was just about to pick it up again. When the door opened with a “Hello! I’m home!” Danielle entered the kitchen. “Oh! You made dinner.” She ducked her head guiltily. “I already ate.”

                Liam bit back angry words, and chose to say, “That’s okay. We’ll just save the leftovers.” His disappointment was evident. “Why didn’t you call?”

                “I forgot. I’m sorry.”

                Liam let it go–like a good husband would–and leaned in for a kiss. What he didn’t know, was that Danielle was fighting the urge to pull back.


	21. Louis and Eleanor

## Louis and Eleanor

                Eleanor curled into the fetal position beneath the blankets. She felt the bed dip by her feet and then Louis’ wandering fingers found her toes. She wiggled them against his fingers and tried to stifle her laugh as his skin tickled hers. Louis snickered to himself. “You’re adorable.”

                Eleanor suddenly uncovered her head. “I am _not_ adorable.”

                Louis cocked his head to the side. “You aren’t?” Eleanor shook her head. “Then you’re gorgeous.”

                “Nope.”

                “Beautiful?”

                “No.”

                Louis said back on his heels. “Then what are you?”

                “I’m your incredibly sexy Mrs. Claus.”

                Now Louis took in what she was wearing, and couldn’t deny that she was, in fact, a very sexy Mrs. Claus. “Well now…”

                Eleanor got on all fours so her face was in his. “Happy Christmas, Mr. Claus.” She pressed her lips against his. His hand brushed over her shoulder, down her back, and onto her ass.

                “Mmm, not so fast,” he murmured. Eleanor whimpered as he pulled back. “Santa has to go over his naughty and nice list.”

                “How long is that going to take?”

                “At least through breakfast.”

                Eleanor pouted as Louis got off the bed. She followed him to the kitchen of the apartment they’d rented, slipping into some sweatpants she found on the floor. Louis had already made pancakes and he’d sliced strawberries to put on top. “Did you remember the whipped cream?”

                “Of course.”

                She ate quietly as Louis sat and stared at her.

                “You should put a shirt on.”

                “Louis…”she groaned.

                “You are obviously trying to sway Santa’s naughty or nice vote and that would put you on the naughty list. On one on the naughty list gets presents.”

                Eleanor got up from the table grumbling, “Santa likes naughty little girls, though.”

                “What was that?” Louis called after her.

                “Oh, nothing.”

                Louis stared after her, his fork tapping against his plate. Would she be naughty or would she be nice?


	22. Harry and Megan

## Harry and Megan

                He reached across the bed early Christmas morning and felt the emptymattress next to him. His eyes flew open and searched wildly for his girl. Then he calmed when he heard her singing in the kitchen. He also smelled food, which made him get out of bed. “What are you making?” he asked, joining her by the counter.

                “Micaela and I always made cinnamon rolls on Christmas, so I made some.”

                Harry reached for one, but she smacked his hand away. “I have to frost them.” He rested his chin on her shoulder and his arms around her waist as she frosted. Megan almost carried the plate of cinnamon rolls to the table, but Harry got it before her. He sat at the table and pulled her into the chair next to him. “Happy Christmas, M&M,” he said, handing her a cinnamon roll.

                “Happy Christmas, Haz.” She carefully unrolled her roll, winching as the hot bread touched her fingers. She tore off pieces, trying to keep her fingers as clean as possible. “What time did you tell your mom we’d be over?”

                Harry bit his lip as he thought. “Two-ish.”

                Megan got up and washed her hands, then went into the living room and turned on some Christmas music. Harry pulled her into a little dance which mixed the waltz and twist. Megan laughed as he spun her around the room. The song ended and Harry stopped their dance with a kiss. “Time for presents,” he murmured against her lips.

                Their tree wasn't a real evergreen, but it was still pretty and they loved it. The ornaments were rather random: childhood memories mixed with mismatched store bought decorations. There weren’t a lot of presents under the tree, but with just the two of them it was perfect. There would be more at his mom’s house. Megan handed him a box with a little weight to it. He eyed her curiously and removed the carefully tied boy. “There are holes in the box.” Megan nodded as Harry continued to open it. He removed the lid and out popped a fuzzy, orange head. “Megs…” Harry lifted a little orange kitten with white feet from the box. “What’s his name?”

                Megan shrugged. “How am I supposed to know? He’s yours.”

                “When did you get him?”

                “I went to the store for cinnamon rolls and I picked up a cat as well.”

                Harry laughed. “I’ll name him…Garry.”

                Megan reached forward and scratched behind Garry’s ears. “Welcome home, Garry.”

                “Open yours,” Harry told her. Megan turned her attention the little package in her hands. Removing the wrapping paper and opening the velvet box, Megan found a pair of earrings from Paris. “Oh, Harry, they’re beautiful!” She leaned in for a quick kiss. Garry mewled up at them from Harry’s lap.

                “You haven’t opened the best one, though,” he said.

                She crawled back. “What’s the best one?”

                He crawled over to the tree and dragged a larger box towards her, feigning that it was heavy Megan watched him curiously and slowly began to open it. She had to get the scissors after removing the wrapping paper because Harry had used at least an entire roll of packing tape. Finally in the box, she had to remove practically an entire pack of tissue paper before she found an envelope in the bottom of the box. “So you waste all that paper for this?” she asked, holding up the envelope. Harry nodded proudly. Megan sighed and opened the envelope. She read it once, and then again. Megan grinned and tackled Harry. He chuckled, leaning back to accommodate her. “I thought you’d like that.” 


	23. Micaela and Zayn

## Micaela and Zayn

                Wrapping paper was his favorite part of Christmas. He loved to pounce on it and rip it up; but it didn’t taste too good. He couldn’t understand why Micaela and Zayn didn’t play with it more. Speaking of them…

                Boris looked up from the paper he was sniffing to find his owners. There they were on the couch cuddled up together and kissing…again. Boris was a little jealous of Micaela because she took up a lot of Zayn’s attention, but she snuck him food when Zayn wasn’t looking, so he let her stick around. Boris lost interest in them and pranced off to find his new squeaky toy. Micaela’s phone rang, taking her away from Zayn. She hurried into the kitchen and answered it. Zayn remained stretched out on the couch, waiting for his girlfriend to return. She did come back, but the phone was still pressed against her ear. “Uh…Zayn…”

                “Yeah?”

                “The church I volunteer at is struggling to accommodate all the people they’ve gotten and they were wondering if I could come and help. I know it’s Christmas and we want to spend time together, so maybe you could help too?” She bit her lip as she waited for an answer. Zayn groaned; he didn’t want to leave the flat, except to go see his family, but he knew Micaela already felt guilty for not being able to help when they asked her. They shouldn’t be asking her anyway. Didn’t they know he wasn’t home a lot? Now he was feeling guilty for not wanting to help. “Alright, let’s go.” She told her phone she could help and then kissed his cheek. “Don’t worry; it’ll be fun.”

                A frazzled, middle-age woman met them at the back door of the church’s cafeteria. “Oh good, you’re here.” She pulled Micaela into a hug. “There are so many people. I didn’t know so many would come.” Now she saw Zayn, and staged whispered to Micaela, “Is this the boyfriend?”

                “Zayn, this is Marta; Marta, this is Zayn.” The two shook hands, and Marta said, “Nice to finally meet you. I’m sure some of our friends will be excited to see you.”

                Zayn followed the women down a hall that led to the kitchen. “You’ll both need aprons–Micaela, you know where they are–and wash your hands, and then you’ll both be servers. Thank you!” she trilled as she left them.

                “So we take food out and that’s it?” Zayn asked.

                “Yep,” Micaela said, handing him an apron. She led him to the sink so they could wash their hands. Before he dried his, Zayn flicked water off his hands at Micaela. She jumped, then swatted at him with her hand mumbling, “Jerk.” Zayn snickered and followed her to the door that led to the main cafeteria. “It looks like they’ve served most of the first round, so we just have to worry about the people that want seconds,” she said.

                There were several other workers including Marta that were already helping, quickly moving through the large room. They greeted Micaela excitedly as she joined them, and threw curious looks Zayn’s way. Micaela had been very quiet about her boyfriend, she barely even mentioned his name, but everyone knew who he was because of the magazines.

                “Mommy, look!” A little girl shouted, pointing excitedly towards Zayn. He wove his way around the tables to the little girl. She ducked her head by her mother’s shoulder when he crouched next to her. He could see her pink cheeks as she smiled. “Hello, love,” he greeted.

                “Hi,” she replied quietly.

                “What’s your name?”

                “Lilly.”

                “Very nice to meet you, Lilly.” She timidly shook the hand he offered. “It’s nice to meet you, too.”

                Micaela felt a bubble of pride swell in her chest as she watched Zayn talk to the little girl. The scene made her love him even more, which she never thought was possible.

                “Uh, young lady,” an older gentleman beckoned. Micaela went over to his seat. “Yes, sir?”

                He smiled a toothy smile at her. “Can I have some more soup?”

                “Of course.” Micaela was quick to return with his refilled bowl.

                “How about a Christmas kiss?” He stretched his head closer to her and tapped his unshaven cheek.

                It was her laugh that got his attention. Zayn looked up from Lilly to where Micaela was. She gave an old man a kiss on the cheek, and then he put a hand over his heart and closed his eyes, sighing contentedly as she walked away. He remembered that he had to ask her still…maybe tonight…maybe tomorrow.


	24. Niall and Delilah

## Delilah and Niall

                Delilah sat on the couch with a cup of peppermint hot chocolate in her hands. Maize and Max were playing with their new Christmas toys, and Delilah was just there to keep the peace.

                “Max…”Maize whined.

                Delilah brought her focus back to her siblings. Maize approached her with a Barbie body in one hand and a Barbie head in the other. “Max took her head off. Can you fix it?”

                Delilah was able to pop the doll’s head back on, but it was left without a neck. Maize looked at it with the same love as she had when she’d first opened it while Max laughed at it. As they went back to playing, Delilah returned to her previous thoughts of Niall. Josh was able to distract her for a little while, and being at home kept her busy, but Niall was always there in the back of her mind. It was awful. Everything, every little thing, made her think of him and it irritated the hell out of her. All she wanted to do was forget. Maybe he would forget too and then they could start over and just be friends.

                “Delilah?” Max asked.

                “Yeah?”

                “Is Niall coming over today?”

                In past years, Niall had come over to hang out or take them ice-skating or go sledding while their parents had gone to a party. “No, baby, Niall isn’t coming over, but Josh might.”

                “Oh.” The tone of his voice made it obvious that Josh was not the person he wanted to see. Josh was not the person he wanted to see. Josh wasn’t as good with the kids as Niall was. It was always obvious when he tired of them, and the twins knew it, so they’d go off and amuse themselves a little sadder than before. That’s the one thing Delilah would change about Josh. Speaking of Josh…

                Delilah got off the couch and opened the door to let Josh in.

                “Happy Christmas, De-Lilah,” he greeted, kissing her cheek.

                “Happy Christmas, Josh.”

                He waved and greeted the kids. “I brought you something.” He brought a small bag up from his side.

                “Oh, Josh…thank you,” Delilah sighed, but she felt awkward because she didn’t have a gift for him. Her gift for Niall was still in the closet in London. She took the gift and Josh upstairs. He stretched out on her bed, resting his back against her pillows, and she sat facing him. After pulling out the tissue paper, Delilah found an elongated black box. She lifted the lid and found a delicate silver bracelet. “It’s beautiful…” Josh helped her put it on. “Thank you.”

                “You’re welcome.”

                Delilah checked the time. “Maize and Max want to go sledding today. I promised them we’d go after our parents left. Do you want to come with us?”

                Josh’s smile dimmed slightly, but he agreed. Delilah hopped off the bed and went downstairs to tell the wins to get ready.

 

                Niall sat next to his brother watching the flames in the fireplace and drinking a beer. His mom was in the kitchen making the final preparations for her Christmas dinner. Being back home was nice, and Niall was happy to see everyone, but memories of Delilah were almost everywhere. He saw her around, but she was always with Josh. She seemed pretty happy too, so or now he would have to let her be he supposed. The thought of Josh and Delilah together was particularly revolting to Niall. He was so mad at himself for letting Delilah go, and he knew it was his fault. That’s what made everything so awful. Delilah wasn’t without blame–she shouldn’t think he was going to leave her for every girl that threw herself at him–but Niall should have just told her the truth about everything when she asked. He didn’t like lying to her, but he didn’t want to hurt her feelings with the truth something. Of course, protecting her feelings cost him the very girl he was protecting. Niall closed his eyes and stopped thinking; his head hurt.


	25. Liam and Danielle

## Liam and Danielle

                Liam’s mother had gotten her granddaughter one of those push-and-pop toys. Emma could push it around and little colorful balls would pop when she did. Liam found the toy much more entertaining than his daughter who was sitting inside the box it came in. She still had the green bow Liam had tuck in her hair on as she giggled and clapped from her box. Danielle was trying to make dinner, but didn’t have enough milk. An idea came to her.

                She scribbled down where she was going and showed it to Liam who was talking to Zayn. He nodded and she left. Before she drove off, she texted a certain dancer to meet he at the store. She managed to lose the few paparazzi that were hanging around that day and got to the store alone. Tall, dark, and handsome with grey eyes waited just inside for her. “Happy Christmas, Sam,” she greeted him with a kiss.

                “Happy Christmas, Dani,” he returned. He took her hand as they meandered. “How did you know this place would be open?” he asked.

                “The manager doesn’t celebrate Christmas anymore,” Danielle replied. “He lost his wife a few years ago around this time and he can’t find any joy in the season now.”

                Sam nodded. “So what are you supposed to be getting?”

                “Milk.”

                “So we have to make this a quick date?”

                She smiled up at him. “If you can call it a date.”

                “Well we’re out, we’re together, and we’re in love. I’ll count it as a date.”

                Sam picked up a gallon of milk in his free hand and walked with Danielle to the register.  The check-out was unfortunately quick, so they lingered outside the door to stay together a little while longer. A car passed by, but the kissing couple ignored it.

 

                Liam’s text sent just as Danielle walked through the door. “There you are!” he said. “I just texted you. What took you so long?”

                “I had trouble finding an open place,” Danielle explained.

                “It _is_ Christmas, but wasn’t that one place open?”

                “Yes, but it didn’t occur to me at first.” Danielle returned to the kitchen. “Where’s Emma?” Just as she said that, Emma hurried down the hall with her ball popper. She was shrieking with laughter.”      

                “She finally got tired of the box,” Liam told his wife.


	26. Louis and Eleanor

## Louis and Eleanor

                “I have thirty missed calls, how about you?” Louis asked Eleanor as they waited at the airport.

                “Twenty-five calls and thirty-six texts.”

                They laughed together before slipping into companionable silence. The last couple of weeks had been perfect, and they didn’t want their honeymoon to end, but they had to come back to realty before their friends filed missing-person reports. “Niall obviously kept it a secret,” Louis murmured.

                “You thought he’d tell someone.”

                “The boy can be a bit of a chatterbox sometimes.” This made Eleanor chuckle before they got on their plane.

 

                Micaela sat on Zayn’s lap in Niall’s flat as they waited anxiously for him to tell him where Louis and Eleanor had been. It was obvious Niall knew something, but he was being very stubborn. “If you keep wiggling like that we’re not going to be able to stay much longer,” Zayn whispered. Micaela gave him a wicked grin but did sit still–she wanted to know where Louis and Eleanor had been.

                “Secrets are for sharing!” Megan declared. Zayn rolled his eyes and blushed a little when Micaela said, “It’s private.” Everyone of course chuckled and made remarks. Micaela leaned against Zayn’s chest and kissed his cheek. “I love you,” she murmured.

                A knock on the door distracted them all. Niall hurried to answer it to finally escape the constant questions. Louis and Eleanor followed him back to the living room where they were bombarded with questions from everyone. They stood there with patient smiles on their faces until the others quieted down to hear their answers. “We got married,” Eleanor told them.

                Those three words set off another storm of questions and exclamations. The girls pounced on Eleanor demanding all the details while the boys patted Louis on the back and asked a few simple, easily answered questions. Louis and Eleanor kept stealing glances at each other; they expected a big commotion when they got back, but still found it entertaining.

                “So what are we going to do to celebrate?” Liam asked.

                “Let’s play Dare or Dare!” Megan suggested.

                “To celebrate a wedding?” Harry asked.

                “Why not?”

                The others laughed. “What’s Dare or Dare?” Eleanor asked.

                “How about dinner and then Dare or Dare?” Louis suggested.


	27. Harry and Megan

## Harry and Megan

                Megan sat on the bathroom floor. Perhaps it was a mistake; after all, they always were safe, except when Harry had gotten distracted by her secret… “Fuck,” Megan hissed. She grabbed another test and waited another agonizing minute. Another positive. There wouldn’t be two bad tests in once box would there?

                “M&M? Are you alright?” Harry asked through the bathroom door.

                Megan hid the tests and made sure she was presentable before opening the door. “I’m fine, Haz.” She brushed past him and into the living room. She grabbed her phone off the arm of the couch and texted Micaela.

 **Megan:** Can I call you?

                While she waited for Micaela’s answer, Harry sat next to her. “What’s wrong, princess?”

 **Micaela:** Sure.

                “I’ve got to call Micaela. Be right back.” Megan couldn’t get to the bedroom fast enough. She called Micaela, who answered in the middle of the first ring. “What’s up, Megs?”

                “Okay, so, Harry came back and we were really excited to see each other and yada…yada…yada…but I don’t think we were exactly the safest people and I’m pretty sure that I’m pregnant.” Megan whispered the last part, feeling the tears starting to form.

                “Have you told Harry?”

                “No,” Megan squeaked. “I don’t know how!”

                “Okay, well, start by taking a deep breath for me.” Megan felt a little calmer, but still verged on hysterical. “Maybe it’s a false positive.”

                “I took two tests. Both were positive.”

                Micaela took a moment to respond. “Okay, still, nothing is official until the doctor says so.” Megan nodded, but realized Micaela couldn’t see her so she said, “Yeah, I guess.”

                “How to tell him, though…”

                “That’s why I called you.”

                “Well, the best thing to do is probably just tell him. Harry will probably freak out, but he’ll be okay. If he does anything stupid, send him to me.”

                “Thanks, Mickey-D. I’ll call you later to let you know how it goes.”

                “Love you, sweetie. Everything will be alright.”

                Megan had sat on her side of the bed with her back to the door, so when she hung up and turned around, Harry’s presence in the room made her scream.

                “You’re pregnant?” He was pale, wide-eyed, and shaky. He was by no means ready to be a parent and he knew a baby had not been in Megan’s near future.

                “Yes.” Megan was matter-of-fact about it. What else could she do? Harry quickly closed the space between them and held her tight against his chest. She could hear his heart racing against his ribs and feel his deep breaths. “I’m sorry, baby girl.” Megan’s tears burst forth. She was absolutely terrified. A little person changed everything, and she didn’t even want it. This thought made her cry harder. Harry stroked her hair and held her up. He was freaking out inside and needed to do something physical, like pace or run, but Megan needed him here at the moment. What was he going to do with a baby?


	28. Micaela and Zayn

## Micaela and Zayn

                Micaela put her phone on the kitchen counter with a heavy sigh. A baby was the last thing Megan needed. Harry was not ready to be a father at all. Micaela drew a hand over her face; things were going to get a little interesting. Micaela needed to relax so she could think clearly and be able to help her best friend which meant one thing: time to clean. Micaela tiptoed into the bedroom–Zayn was still asleep–and put a pair of sweatpants on and pulled her hair into a ponytail. She closed the door and turned on some music.

                Micaela began in the kitchen. Rinsing off the dishes in the sink, she put them in the dishwasher and pressed start. Next were the counters and stovetop. She wiped them down until they were as good as new. While she’d been sweeping the floor, Zayn got in the shower, so she had to put off cleaning the bathroom. They still hadn’t picked up the wrapping paper from yesterday’s present opening, so she grabbed a trash bag and stuffed all the excess Christmas into it. Boris decided to try and help her with this, but he just ripped it up, so Micaela gave him a bone to keep him occupied. She was taking the trash to the chute when she noticed Zayn’s jacket still on the floor from the first night. Why hadn’t they ever picked it up? Micaela did pick it up when she returned from taking out the trash. The fabric was heavier than usual; perhaps Zayn had forgotten something in his pockets. Micaela dug through them and found a red velvet box. The jacket slipped through her fingers as she stared at the box.

                “Bloody fucking hell,” she hissed as she opened it. Nestled in the black silk inside was the most magnificent diamond ring she had ever seen. Her heart beat madly against her ribs, like a caged animal trying to wildly escape. Why in the world did he have this in his pocket?

                “Please don’t freak out.” Micaela looked up at her boyfriend fresh from the shower. Her mouth opened and closed a few times. Zayn had been planning on easing into the proposal later today, but now he had to scramble to keep her in the flat. “Micaela please let me talk. Don’t freak out.” He approached he slowly, like approaching a scared animal.

                “Don’t freak out? Don’t freak out! Why is this in your pocket?” Micaela shouted.

                “Well isn’t that obvious?” Zayn grumbled.

                “Zayn Jawaad Malik, we talked about this,” Micaela said shaking the ring at him. “I told you I was never getting married!”

                “That was _five years ago_!”

                “And nothing has changed!”

                Zayn stepped closer, hands on his hips. “Why not? Why has nothing changed?”

                “Because marriage changes people. I’m sure your parents were completely different people than they were before they got married. Shit, Zayn.” Micaela dropped the box like it was a hot coal. It snapped closed when it thudded on the floor. Boris abandoned his bone to come investigate. Sniffing the box and discovering nothing interesting, he returned to his bone.

                “It’s not like I’m going to turn into your father or anything like that,” Zayn spat.

                “You leave him out of this,” Micaela growled, jabbing his chest with her finger.

                “Why should I? He’s the reason you’re being so difficult.”

                “Leave him out of it, Zayn!”

                “If he’s out, then what’s the reason you won’t marry me?”

                They were in each other’s face now. Zayn’s fists opened and closed.

                “I don’t have to put up with this shit,” Micaela hissed.

                She was going to leave, but Zayn grabbed her wrist. “Don’t you dare leave this flat.”

                Micaela’s eyes continued glaring at him, but her mouth curled into a cruel grin. “See! Even the mere idea of marriage has changed you. Holding my wrist like that and ordering me around, you’re almost as bad as my father.” Zayn’s anger boiled, his temper flared, and she could tell. “Are you going to hit me?” she murmured, daring him to. “If you do, I won’t flinch, I won’t even scream. Do you want to know why, love?” Zayn stared at her. “Because _he_ did it all the time.”

                Zayn relinquished his hold on her wrist, leaping away from her. She bent down to get his jacket, and then she ran.


	29. Louis

## Louis

                Eleanor preceded him entering the London flat. She was headed straight for the shower to freshen up after travelling, and Louis would have followed his wife if it hadn’t been for his phone ringing. “Hello?”

                “Hey, Lou, it’s Darcy.”

                “Hey Darcy. What’s up?”

                “Are you back from your honeymoon yet?”

                “Yeah.” Louis was becoming suspicious. “Why?”

                “Can I come over?”

                Louis narrowed his eyes. Why was she being so secretive? “Sure.”

                “Okay. I’ll be right there.” And she was “right there”. No sooner had Louis sat down and turned on the TV than Darcy was buzzing to be let up. Louis let her in and opened the door for her. She came in with a frown, eyes looking at her feet. Louis could tell something was wrong. “Now will you tell me what’s up?”

                Darcy looked up at her best friend. There was no easy way of saying this, so she just said it. “Danielle is cheating on Liam.”

                “That’s ridiculous,” Louis said, dismissing the accusation. “She loves him. They’re crazy about each other.” Louis chuckled, but grew quiet as Darcy continued to stare at him. “You’re serious, aren’t you?”

                “Yes, but I really wish I wasn’t.”

                “How do you know though? What evidence do you have?”

                Darcy pulled out her phone and showed Louis a picture. “Tom and I were driving to my family’s house yesterday and I saw Danielle step out of that store with this guy and then I saw them kiss. I made Tom stop and pass by again so I could take a picture.” Louis glared at the picture of Danielle kissing that bastard. “You’re sure it’s Danielle?” His friend scrolled to another picture. It was definitely Danielle stepping away from that son of a bitch with a damn grin on her face. “Fuck,” Louis hissed.

                “We’ve got to tell Liam,” Darcy said sadly.            

                “Tell Liam what?” Eleanor asked, fresh from her shower.

                Louis turned to her. “Please tell me you don’t know.” Fear mixed with anger in his voice.

                “What don’t I know?”

                Darcy told her, “Danielle is cheating on Liam.”

                “What?” Eleanor shouted. She ran over and grabbed Darcy’s phone, gaping at the pictures she beheld. “No way! Louis, I swear on my life I didn’t know.”

                Louis nodded, growing more upset by the minute. “How are we going to tell him?”

                “Wait, maybe we should talk to Dani first; see if we can’t get her to stop. Maybe we should get them to go to counseling,” Eleanor said.

                “Liam doesn’t need counseling; Danielle does,” Louis growled.

                “They’d both have to go, honey,” Eleanor told him.

                Louis raked his hand through his hair. Why was Danielle cheating on Liam? They had Emma! Didn’t she love him? He was pacing, Eleanor and Darcy watching him back and forth. “Let’s go right now,” he said heading for the door coat in hand. Darcy and Eleanor looked at each other before following.

                “Darcy, keys,” Louis ordered.

                She shook her head. “Oh, no. You’re not driving my car angry.”

                Louis stopped. He held out his hand, scowling at his friend.

 

                It was not part of the original plan–none of the boys were supposed to be around–but the timing was too perfect to pass up. The three of them were getting into a car and there weren’t too many cameras around. They’d just have to be careful not to hurt him. The redhead finally gave him the keys, and then stepped back to talk a call. He was reaching for the driver’s door and she, the dark-haired target, was going to get in the back. They began to pick of speed, their hearts beating against their ribs. Everything jolted to a stop when glass crunched and metal hit metal. Their heart beats filled their ears, but mingled with screaming; lots and lots of screaming.


	30. Liam and Micaela

## Liam and Micaela

                Liam was taking a nap while Danielle was at dance and Emma was with her grandparents. He wished that Danielle would take some time off and spend it with him while he was home, but she probably wished the same of him, so he kept his mouth shut. His eyes opened when his phone began to ring. Perhaps it was Danielle. Liam squinted at the caller ID; it wasn’t Danielle. “Hello?”

                “Hey Liam, it’s Micaela.”

                “Hey Micaela. What’s up?”

                “I need to talk to you. Are you home?”

                “Yeah. Want to come over?”

                He could hear the sheepish grin on her face. “I’m kinda…outside your door right now.”

                Liam got off the couch, crossed the living room to the front door, and opened it. Micaela stood there in sweatpants and Zayn’s jacket, her phone pressed to her ear. She’d obviously been crying and she looked like she’d walked here. He hung up and asked, “Did you walk here?”

                She walked past him. “Yes. I’m freezing.”

                He went into his bedroom after getting her to sit on the couch and got a thick blanket. She was so cold her lips and the tips of her fingers were purple. “What possessed you to walk all the way over  here?” Liam asked now in the kitchen making hot chocolate. “You should have called a cab or something. Can’t _you_ drive?”

                “I can’t drive real well by myself, and I don’t have any money for the cab. I left in a hurry.”

                Liam stood in front of her with the hot chocolate. “He proposed, didn’t he?” Liam said softly.

                He barely heard her when she said, “Yes.” She took the cocoa and sipped carefully. “How long have you all known?”

                “Known what?”

                “That he was going to propose?”

                Liam took a seat next to her. “He told us just before we went on tour.”

                Micaela closed her eyes and exhaled through her nose. “Damn,” she hissed.

                “What happened?” He glanced at her hand and saw no ring. “Did you say no?”

                A bitter bark of laughter spouted from her lips. “I wish it was that simple.”

                Liam observed the wry smile on her face with concern. “Micaela, what happened?”

                “I found the ring in his coat pocket.” Micaela showed Liam the pocket on the jacket. “And I just stared at the box. I was praying it’d be earrings or a necklace or something–anything–other than a ring. Zayn was just out of the shower and he told me not to freak out. I thought I made it clear when we talked about getting married that I wasn’t going to. I’m ready to spend the rest of my life with him and I’ll have his children, but I just don’t want to be married.” Micaela flopped back on the couch. “Anyway, I started freaking out and then I accused him–well I don’t know if it was a proper accusation or not, but anyway….I told him he was acting like my father and then I ran away.” A moment of silence in which Liam considered her thoughtfully passed before she huffed, “God, I’m a bitch.” She jumped from the couch, placed her mug on the coffee table, and commenced pacing.

                “What kind of person does something like that? Who accuses their lover, who has rarely yelled at them, of being like their shitty father? A stupid ass bitch that’s who. I can’t just marry him? What harm would there be in it? It’s just a way of making a relationship. Why did I have to go and screw everything up again?” Micaela stopped and stared at the wall across from her, but she didn’t really see it. Her mind flooded with memories good and bad of her life with Zayn. They were powerful and overwhelmed her. Words, kisses, touches, laughs, tears; all of these things gushed over her memory bank. She stumbled and fell onto the couch, onto Liam’s lap where she cried.

                Liam, who had been silent this whole time, put his arms around her. He had known something like this would happen, they’d all known, even Zayn, whose crazy idea it had been. Liam hadn’t expected her to involve her father, but now they had to deal with it. He sighed like an exhausted parent with their child. “He knew you could react like this, so a little part of him isn’t surprised.”

                “A minuscule part of him. The rest of him is in complete shock,” Micaela mumbled.

                “This is easily fixed, Micaela. All you have to do is apologize.”

                “And then what? We still have the proposal to deal with.” Micaela had stopped crying, but remained curled on Liam’s lap.

                “Why don’t you want to get married?” Liam asked trying to get to the root of the problem.

                Micaela shifted. “I’m scared. My aunt used to tell me stories about my parents before they got married. They were fun people and remind me a lot of how Zayn and I are, but then they got married and everything changed. I don’t want that to happen to us.”

                “Do you really think it would?”

                Micaela snuggled closer. “I don’t know and that’s what scares me.” She burst into another fit of tears as Danielle opened the door.

                “Oh, hey…” she said looking to Liam for an explanation. He shook his head signaling he’d tell her later. “I’m going to go pick up Emma.”

                Micaela calmed down shortly after they were alone again. “Will Zayn and I break up if I say no?” She sat up so she could see his face.

                Liam tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “I don’t know. That would be up to the two to you.”

                Micaela sighed. Liam’s phone began to ring. “It’s Zayn.”

                Micaela’s face paled. “I’m not here.”

                “Micaela,” Liam groaned.

                “I’m not here.” She hopped off of Liam and started pacing again when he answered. “Hello?...I’m sorry Zayn.” Liam glared at her. “…you’ll work it out…no, she’s not here…what?” Liam grabbed the remote and quickly turned on the TV. He flipped to the news as fast as he could. “Fuck,” he hissed. Pictures of Louis’ car crumpled by another flashed on screen. There was glass everywhere and both cars’ airbags had deployed. A camera had recorded the entire thing and the clip of the impact kept replaying.

                Micaela felt like she was going to pass out. Was Louis okay? Had Eleanor been with him? Was she okay? Why hadn’t he called anyone yet? Where were they? She stared at the screen. Had they been in their car? Who hit them? What happened?

                “Yeah…let me know what you find out…”Liam’s words drifted through her ears, but she didn’t really hear them. Liam started to freak out and it was Micaela’s turn to keep him as calm as possible. She turned up the volume so they could hear the news anchor talk. Maybe he knew where Louis and Eleanor were. “Mr. Tomlinson and his girlfriend suffered minor injuries and were taken to the hospital to be taken care of…”

                They were okay! Micaela hugged Liam tightly before his phone rang again. It was Zayn. Louis and Eleanor were at St. Thomas’ Hospital.

                “Let’s go,” Liam said, pulling Micaela out of the apartment.


	31. Niall and Delilah

## Niall and Delilah

                Niall decided not to tell Zayn that he’d just seen Micaela walk out of Louis and Eleanor’s room as they were coming down the hall. She was obviously avoiding him, and Zayn was still mad. Security opened the door for them and they joined Liam, Harry, and Danielle. Louis and Eleanor were sitting on the bed cuts and bruises visible on their bodies. Niall and Zayn gave them both hugs. “What happened?” Niall asked. He was so relieved they were both okay.

                “We were headed…out to lunch with Darcy and were about to get in the car. I heard this engine roaring like a motorcycle and I looked up and saw this car speeding toward us. I lunged towards Eleanor because I saw that it was coming at her. Darcy was able to call the police, but got cut by some glass. Eleanor and I laid there until the ambulance came,” Louis said.

                “It was terrifying,” Eleanor added.

                “Did they get whoever was driving?”

                Louis shrugged. “I’m really not sure. I think so, but their car was pretty smashed too.”

                Niall stepped out to take a call. “Hello?”

                “Oh my God! I just saw the news! Are they alright?” It was Delilah. She was pacing in Josh’s living room while he was taking care of something at work. She hated that she couldn’t be there with everyone. She was worrying herself sick about Louis and Eleanor.

                “Everyone’s fine,” Niall said. “They just have a few scrapes and bruises.”

                “Who did it?”

                “We don’t know. Lou said the driver was pretty banged up too.”

                “Yeah. From the pictures everyone seems to have been smushed.”

                They both remained on the phone silently. Now that Louis and Eleanor had been discussed, there was not much to talk about. Delilah was the first to speak. “Well…Josh is back. I gotta go.”

                Niall could hear her reluctance in her voice. “What are you guys doing?”

                “We might go see a movie, but we’ll probably hang out at his place.”

                Niall nodded, but she couldn’t see that, so he said, “Sounds fun.”

                “Yes. It should be.” A moment of silence. “Bye Niall.”

                “Bye Lilah.”

                Niall sighed as he put the phone back in his pocket. He glanced up as he heard footsteps approaching. Micaela held herself and looked into the room. “You okay, Micaela?”

                She smiled sadly and shook her head. “No.”

                “What’s wrong?”

                “Can I stay with you for a couple of days?”

                “Yeah sure.” He was confused, but assumed he’d get an explanation later. Zayn stepped out of the room, glanced at Micaela who was looking steadfastly at the floor, and walked down the hall without a word. “What’s up with you two?” Niall asked.

                “Me.”

                There would definitely be story time later.


	32. Harry and Megan

## Harry and Megan

                Harry tried calling Megan again as he was leaving the hospital to pick her up from work. He wanted to see if she had heard about Louis and Eleanor. She hadn’t called anyone to ask about them, so she probably hadn’t. Megan didn’t pick up, and Harry put his phone back in his pocket. As he drove to the office, his thoughts revolved around the possibility of having a baby. He really wasn’t sure about it. He certainly wouldn’t leave Megan or anything like that, but neither of them were prepared. Maybe he could convince her to put it up for adoption, but they’d both probably get attached to it after all was said and done; however, if they planned on giving it up, they might be able to ward off those feelings. He and Megan needed to talk some more.

                He pulled up to her building and went inside. Harry didn’t want to wait outside in his car alone with his thoughts. He knew where she was, having brought her lunch a few times before, so he easily navigated the levels of office space. Megan was working at as an assistant at some international corporation that Harry could never remember the name of. She enjoyed it and it kept her busy. He hoped it would help her to become a powerful CEO some day.

                Harry found Megan in her little closet of an office on the phone with someone. He leaned against the door frame to watch her. He noticed her shoes were off and the neat bun on the top of her head this morning was now a loose, messy ponytail; it must have been a long day. She looked good in her pencil skirt and violet blouse. It was one of his favorite outfits she wore because it accentuated her great curves and was so much fun to rip off when she got home. Harry closed his eyes and imagined the scene for a moment…

_He was looking in the fridge for a snack to tide him over until dinner when the door opened and Megan came into the kitchen. She slammed her keys on the counter and dropped her bag on the floor, sighing heavily as she did. He turned form the fridge to look at her. She appeared tired, worn out, and, as he watched her, launched into a narrative of her day. She didn’t look at him, but at her phone, answering texts and emails while she talked. He left the fridge to come behind her and start rubbing her shoulders. Eventually she stopped talking and gave into the pleasure of his hands. She pressed her body against his and his hands travelled down her shoulders to the front of her blouse and started to unbutton the buttons. Since it was tucked into her skirt, when he pulled it off her shoulders, it hung on her waist…_

                “Haz?”

                Harry snapped out of his daydream. “What?”

                Megan stood up. “You were staring at me.”

                That damn skirt! “Sorry. I was thinking about something.”

                Megan smiled coming towards him. “Thinking about what?”

                “Screw this,” he muttered. Harry closed the door and the space between them. He surprised Megan by taking her by the waist and pressing her against the wall. “I was thinking about this.” His lips attacked hers viciously. He felt her hands press against his chest in a weak attempt to push him away, but after a few seconds her fingers curled into the fabric giving into the pleasure.

                “Ahem.”

                Megan’s eyes opened wide. Harry smirked and let her push him away. A tall man in a suit stood in the doorway not smiling. Hadn’t he ever heard of knocking?

                “Mr. Goodman, I–this is–we’re–” Megan spluttered trying not to get fired.

                “Hi, I’m Harry,” Harry introduced himself extending a hand for Mr. Goodman to shake.

                Mr. Goodman’s hands remained behind his back when he said, “I know who you are. My son is a big fan.” Turning to Megan he said, “Make sure the file I asked for is on my desk before you leave.” He turned and left without shaking Harry’s hand.

                Megan smacked the back of Harry’s head. “You’re going to get me fired if you pull another stunt like that.”

                Harry held her next to him by her waist. “Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy it, love.”


	33. Niall and Micaela

## Niall and Micaela

                “So that’s why I need a place to lay low for a little while.” Micaela looked at her clasped hands in her lap. Both she and Niall were sitting on his couch.

                “Wow,” was all Niall could come up with at the moment.

                Micaela ran a hand through her hair. “I gotta make it better; I know that. I’m just…mortified. I don’t know what got into me. I freaked out.”

                “That’s a bit of an understatement,” Niall mumbled.

                “Zayn probably doesn’t want to see me again.”

                Niall rolled his eyes. “Don’t start that.”

                “Don’t start what?”

                “A pity party. Zayn does want to see you, but you’ve got to work out this engagement shit first.”

                Micaela digested what he said and then changed the subject. “So who’s the girl hanging around outside?”

                Niall groaned. “She’s a crazy fan. She hangs around outside all day when I’m here and then follows me when I leave.”

                “Niall she’s stalking you. You should get a restraining order.”

                “I’ve considered it, but that’s a lot of work and I don’t think my life is in danger.” Micaela laughed. Niall continued. “I almost bought her a Christmas present since she’s been hanging around so much.”

                “You should have.”

                “I leave her coffee and hot chocolate sometimes.”

                Micaela groaned. “She’ll stick around if you feed her.”

                Niall grinned. “I know.”

                Micaela picked at her nails while she asked. “What are you going to do about Delilah?”

                Niall shifted uncomfortably. The two of them hadn’t talked much since they split up. Niall wasn’t even sure if they were still friends or if they were just well-acquainted acquaintances now. “I don’t know,” he admitted.

                “I’m sorry she left.”

                “It’s my fault, well, mostly my fault. We had communication issues.”

                They fell silent except for the simultaneous grumbling of their stomachs. Micaela hopped of the couch and went to the kitchen. “What do you have to eat?” She rummaged through his cabinets and fridge only to find nothing. “There’s nothing to eat.”

                “Sure there is,” Niall said coming up behind her. “Here’s some left over pizza.” He pulled the box out and opened it to show her, but it was empty. “Or not.” Niall looked in the fridge again. “How about some of this?” He pulled out a container with some green, soupy substance in it. Micaela lifted the lid to smell it, but immediately closed it as her eyes watered from the stench. “I guess there really is nothing to eat around here. How about some Nandos?”

               

                The blue light from the television washed over her as she watched from the couch. Leftover to-go packages from dinner sat on the coffee table. She closed her eyes and pulled the blanket closer to her trying to get to sleep again. She wasn’t scared of the nightmares anymore, they were few and far between, but she didn’t want to have to explain everything to Niall. Sure everyone knew what had happened to her, but not as detailed as Zayn did. She glanced at Niall’s bedroom door again. It was lonely out here on the couch, not to mention she still was a little scared of the dark.

                Micaela got off the couch and padded down to Niall’s bedroom. She tip-toed to his bed and poked his exposed shoulder. He groaned and grumbled in his sleep rolling away from her.

                “Niall,” she hissed.

                He groaned, “What Micaela?”

                “I can’t sleep.”

                He looked at her over his shoulder with one eye. She blinking her big innocent eyes at him and bit her lip. Niall sighed and patted the bed next to him. “C’mon.” Micaela hopped under the covers and tucker the blanket beneath her chin. Soon Niall’s steady breaths lulled her to sleep.


	34. Delilah

## Delilah

                Delilah missed Niall; it was as simple as that. No matter how many times she told herself that he was an ass and wasn’t good for her, but good memories of laughing, touching, and kissing annihilated any negatives. She wanted him back with every fiber of her being. Her longing was making her withdrawn and depressed. Josh tried to distract her, but it was no use. Delilah admitted that she liked and cred for Josh a lot, enough to kiss him while she’d been home, yet it wasn’t enough to purge Niall from her mind. All she did was compare Niall to Josh and Josh to Niall; Josh’s dark looks to Niall’s fair ones, Niall’s laugh to Josh’s chuckle; the way Josh held her hand to the way Niall did. Each comparison made her see how much she preferred Niall to Josh. Delilah wouldn’t tell Josh because it would hurt his feelings, but she was making plans to go back to London and get Niall back. Now she just need the courage.

                “Ready to go?”

                Delilah’s head snapped up when Josh asked her that. They were getting ready to see a movie, but which one remained to be seen. Delilah rose from the couch saying, “Yep.”

                She preceded him to the car, when he opened the passenger door for her. Delilah gave him a kiss before she got in. She probably needed to stop that if she was going to be leaving him soon; however, if she did than Josh would be hurt and she’d have to see him that way and it would kill her. Breaking it off just before she left would be better. They never officially discussed if they were a legitimate couple or not. After Niall had left, she and Josh had just been more…intimate–no sex or anything, just more kissing and touching than simple friends would do. Her relationship with Josh was so confusing. Delilah sighed heavily, deciding to stop thinking for the time being.

                “You okay?”

                “Yeah,” Delilah replied quietly.

                Josh glanced at her, not believing her one bit but saying nothing. It was obvious to him that she’d been thinking about Niall. He wished she’d just forget him; Niall hadn’t treated her well enough and it was good for her that he was gone. Josh reminded himself that she'd only broken up with him two weeks ago, and not only had she lost him as a boyfriend, but as a best friend as well. He took a deep breath. Delilah would eventually get over Niall and be happy again; all he could do was help. “Do you want to talk about it?”

                “About what? I don’t have anything to talk about. Do you have something to talk about?”

                Josh rolled his eyes; apparently not talking about Niall was an effort for her to forget and sparing his feelings–at least, that’s what Delilah said. “C’mon. I know you want to talk about Niall.”

                “No I don’t.”

                “D…”

                Delilah shook her head. “There’s nothing to talk about him. There’s nothing to talk about. He’s gone and I’m fine.”

                Josh rolled his eyes. “Of course you are. Now what movie do you want to see?”

                Delilah hadn’t even realized they’d reached the theater. “Whatever you want to see is fine with me.”

                “Alright then.”

                They got out of the car and walked to the theater. Josh bought the tickets before ushering her to the assigned theater. She saved their seats while he got drinks and popcorn. Niall used to sneak food into the theater when he’d take her. He’d complain about the pries and why everything was so expensive, but one look from her would change the subject.

                That was it; Delilah was going back to London to beg him to take her back. She didn’t normally approve of begging. Begging was weak and, 99% of the time, idiotic…maybe she shouldn’t go back to London. Niall hadn’t cheated on her ever, and she hadn’t cheated on him; she loved him, but wasn’t too sure if he loved her still. The only way to find that out was to go to London. Decision made, and that made her smile.

                “I haven’t seen that in a while.”

                “Seen what?” Delilah asked as Josh returned.

                “A smile. What’s got you all cheery?”

                She was about to tell him, but the movie interrupted.


	35. Zayn

## Zayn

                She paced the floor of her flat muttering to herself. The plan was failing miserably. Two of them were alone, but the enemies were simply in a different place, not permanently removed. Now the police were involved because of that stupid car. Who decides to crash into a parked car with tons of witnesses? Idiots! Why were boys so stupid?

 

                Zayn stared up at the ceiling. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been lying there, but finally Boris got him out of bed. Zayn searched through the front closet for a jacket so he wouldn’t freeze on the walk he was about to take. Boris was so excited he was shaking and yipping every so often. He bounded down the hall to the elevator. Zayn tugged him to the stairs so they wouldn’t have to wait. He feared Boris was going to break a leg or make him fall down the stairs he was descending so fast. “Slow down Boris.” The dog turned his wrinkled face to Zayn. He wanted to go on a walk! Why was Zayn trying to slow down?

                “Do you really–” Zayn stopped mid sentence. “I will not have a conversation with my dog.” That was something Micaela did. He would wake up and come out to the living room where she’d be cuddled up with Boris talking to him. Really it was just a conversation with herself so Zayn would chuckle and start making breakfast. She would look up with a scowl at him when he laughed at her, but quickly returned to her talk with the dog.

                Zayn stood in the cold while Boris sniffed a trashcan. Where was Micaela hiding and why hadn’t he just gone to his friends’ house to look for her himself? He wasn’t scared of her–Micaela was one of the least frightening people he knew–but she was hiding from him and that made him nervous. She was either mad or embarrassed. He remembered early in their friendship when he came over and found her in the front closet at Aunt Millie’s house. He’d found a broken plate in the over-flowing trash. Pieces of the plate had blood on them. Micaela’s hands had cuts on them when he discovered her hiding place. She was embarrassed and a little scared of when punishment she’d get for breaking the plate. Zayn shook his head at the memory; she’d come a long way since they first met.

                It was also possible that she was mad at him, but when he’d seen her at the hospital the hate he’d seen in her eyes before wasn’t there. He wasn’t going to be the first to back down–she was the one who started the fight–but he did want to know where she was. She was probably at Niall’s, though Niall swore up and down she wasn’t. She probably told Niall to tell him she wasn’t there.

                “Oh, can I pet your dog?”

                “Sure.”

                A girl with straight black hair under a purple hat crouched down to Boris’ level. His little tail wagged back and forth as she scratched behind his ears. Satisfied, the girl rose. “Oh my…you’re Zayn Malik.”

                “And you’re…?”

                “I’m Lisa. Lisa Maury.”

                “Nice to meet you, Lisa.”

                She beamed at him. He feared she might freak out and cause a scene, but she managed to keep calm. “What’s his name?”

                Zayn smiled a small smile. “His name is Boris.” She probably knew that, but was just trying to make conversation.

                “He’s adorable.”

                “Thanks.” Zayn was good with fans, but he was getting weird vibes from this one. When Micaela was out, she would squeeze his hand and try to mask her possessive glare with a smile. She knew he was hers, but she liked to mark her territory.

                Lisa’s phone rang which forced her to say goodbye to Zayn. He finished his walk and returned to his flat. He had a message waiting for him. He quickly pressed play. Maybe it was Micaela.

                “Zayn! Harry and Megan almost got shot. Meet us at their place!” Liam’s voice told him frantically.


	36. Harry and Megan

## Harry and Megan

                Megan pulled a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. She combed her hair back into a ponytail and sighed at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Harry came in to wrap his arms around her waist. “Are you ready to go?” He murmured. Megan nodded despite the tears in her eyes. They were going to the doctor today to be 100% sure they were pregnant. Megan was 99.9% sure she was; two positive tests and a late period were more than enough to confirm her suspicions.

                “Maybe we shouldn’t go,” she said as he led her to the door.

                “Why not?”

                “I’m scared that it’ll be true. What are we going to do?”

                Harry held her hands and rested his forehead on hers. “We’re going to the doctor today. We’ll cross the next bridge when we get there.”

                “But Haz–”

                He put a finger to her lips. “No, M&M. We’re not going through this again.”

                She clutched his shirt to steady herself. Deep breaths were her focus as Harry tried to get her to the car. There were lots of cameras and security struggled to keep a clear path for them.

                “Harry, over here!” Harry’s arm was caught by a young lady, which tore him from Megan. Security was quick to free him so he and Megan wouldn’t be late for their appointment.

 

                The doctor came in. She was an older, gray haired woman with rimless glasses. Harry squeezed Megan’s hand to keep her calm. “Hello. I’m Dr. Vance,” the older lady said with a smile.

                “Hello,” Harry replied quietly. Megan smiled shyly, not sure if she could speak without crying.

                “So what are you here for today?”

                Harry looked at Megan for permission to tell Dr. Vance why they were there. Megan decided she would tell her to avoid looking like an idiot. “We’re just here to be sure that we’re actually pregnant.”

                Dr. Vance looked between the two of them before filling out a piece of paper on her clipboard. “We’ll just need to take some blood so we can run the test to see if you’re indeed expecting.”

                Megan nodded numbly. She was too tired to be scared of the needle that would be shoved into her arm. Harry took her hand as they followed. Dr. Vance led them to a smaller room where a nurse was waiting for her.

                “Have a seat, miss,” the nurse said.

                Megan followed the instruction silently. She squeezed Harry’s hand as the needled slid into her skin. She refused to watch the blood pump out of her body.  Harry’s eyes never left hers. She felt like crying again, but not in front of this nurse. She really just wanted to be home, accept the fact they would have a baby in nine months, and decide what to do next.

                “C’mon, M&M.” Harry led her out into a sea of shouting and flashing. Again Harry was hindered from staying by Megan’s side as someone grabbed his arm. Fed up, Harry yanked his arm away and caught up with Megan. He was getting an odd feeling, one of negativity and foreboding. Why were there so many people? He turned his head left and right to see if he could shake the bad feelings. That didn’t work. His feelings escalated into terror and nausea when he saw a gun aimed at the love of his life. There’s a law about not screaming fire in a crowded, public setting, but he was saving Megan’s life. “Gun!” Harry screamed. He grabbed Megan and pulled her down as a shot rang out. People screamed and started swarming. Security got Harry and Megan in their car and had it drive away. They stayed behind to get the shooter and restore some order before the police arrived. Megan pressed hard against Harry’s side and started crying hard.


	37. Liam and Danielle

## Liam and Danielle

                Danielle poured Harry and Megan a cup of tea and returned to the living room. If Megan and Harry had been inseparable before, they were permanently joined at the hip now. Megan was barely speaking and Harry said as little as possible. It was weird; he was usually so chatty. Danielle was going to kill whoever this shooter was. So many bad things had happened to them: Delilah was poisoned, Micaela was strangled, Eleanor was smashed, and Megan was shot–why were there so many almost deaths? Danielle almost dropped Harry’s tea. She was the only One Direction girl that hadn’t been attacked yet. Hopefully nothing was in store for her, but that was probably foolish thinking.

                Danielle went back to the kitchen to calm down. Nothing had happened to her yet so why freak out? Now that the police had the people who had smashed into Louis’ car and the person who shot at Harry and Megan maybe she would be okay. Every day she would now be paranoid, looking over her shoulder and keeping Emma safe at home. Maybe she could convince Sam to come to her so she could stay safe at home. A pair of hands landed on her shoulder causing her to scream. She turned to Liam pale and breathless.

                “Are you okay, Danielle?” Liam’s eyes searched her face carefully.

                “I’m next,” She whispered.

                “What are you talking about?”

                “Everyone has had something bad happen to them except me and you.” Her eyes got wide. “Emma!” She squeaked.

                Liam caught on to what she was saying, but wanted to keep her calm for Harry’s and Megan’s sake. Nothing had happened anyway. “Why don’t you go check on her? Emma is with your parents, so she’s fine, but go ahead. You’ll feel better anyway.”

                Danielle gave him a kiss on the cheek and left saying goodbye to Harry and Megan as she did. She was walking down the hall when Zayn burst out of the elevator, grabbed her shoulders, and shook her. “Are they okay?”

                Danielle put her hands on him to stop him from shaking her. “They’re fine Zayn. The door is open.”

                Zayn left her and ran down to the flat. Danielle took out her phone to call her mom. She saw a text form Sam: Can I see you? Danielle ignored him for now; her daughter was a higher priority. She got a taxi and wondered if she could thrust the driver, but arrived at her parents’ house unharmed.

 

                Liam brought a police officer into the living room so he could ask Harry and Megan questions. Zayn barged in shortly after that. Liam dragged him to the kitchen so he wouldn’t attack the officer. “They’re fine Zayn.” Liam held the boy in place until he was certain Zayn would stay put.

                “What happened?” Zayn asked breathlessly.

                “They were leaving the doctor’s office and there was a crowd and then Harry saw someone with a gun. Everyone is okay; the bullet hit a lamp post.”

                “Why were they at the doctor’s?”

                Liam’s brow furrowed. “Micaela didn’t tell you?” When Zayn shook his head no, Liam continued. “Megan might be pregnant.”

                Zayn’s mouth hung open for a minute. “Shit.”

                Liam nodded. “I can’t believe Micaela didn’t tell you.”

                “Why? We’re fighting. I haven’t seen her since that day at the hospital.”

                “We’re not going to go through the whole not-talk-to-each-other-for-years thing again are we?”

                A bark of laughter passed Zayn’s lips. “Hopefully not.”

                Harry came into the kitchen with two empty tea cups. Zayn pulled him into a tight hug. “I’m sorry mate.”

                “The officer is gone, Haz,” Megan murmured from the door.

                Liam smiled at her. He wondered where Louis, Eleanor, Micaela, and Niall were. Zayn was the intelligent one who actually asked where they all were.

                “I called Lou and told him to stay home because Megan and I just want some quiet time. Megan called Micaela who was with Niall. I wouldn’t be surprised if they all showed up in a few minutes.”


	38. Niall and Delilah

## Niall and Micaela

                A little bell jingled as Micaela pushed open the door. A woman with curly blonde hair walked towards her. “Did you have an appointment?”

                “I just called. I’m Micaela.”

                The blonde nodded, her curls bouncing. “Oh right. Five minutes.” She returned to the other customer in the salon.

                Micaela and Niall took two seats by the front window to wait. Niall was obviously uncomfortable; a nail salon was uncharted territory for him. Micaela patted his knee. “You need to relax, Nialler.”

                “I still don’t know why we’re here. You look fine.” And that was the truth. Niall had no clue what Micaela was talking about when she said she had two hairy caterpillars growing over her eyes.

                Micaela rolled her eyes. “Did Delilah ever drag you along?”

                “Nope.” He shook his head with a sad smiled. “She never promised me food afterwards though.”

                Micaela chuckled. “How else am I going to get you to do anything?”

                The blonde returned. “Are you ready?”

                Niall watched Micaela follow the blonde to a chair in the back and take a seat. She settled down and closed her eyes. The woman dipped what looked like a Popsicle stick in a pot and withdrew it with hot wax on the end. She blew on it before applying the wax to Micaela’s face and pressed a piece of white material over it. Niall noticed Micaela clench her hands into fists just before the woman ripped the material and the wax off. He gasped and refrained from acting on the brotherly impulse to hit the lady over the head. Why was Micaela subjecting herself to something that looked so painful? The blonde treated the other eyebrow like the first and then went over the now red skin with tweezers to make sure Micaela’s eyebrows were perfect. Niall’s mouth was still open in shock when Micaela checked her reflection in a mirror and paid.

                Out in the cold, Niall stopped and grabbed Micaela’s face. “Are you okay?” she demanded. The area around her eyebrows was bright red and looked really painful.

                “I’m fine Niall.”

                “Do you want to go home and ice it? Do you want to get some ice cream? It’s too cold for ice cream. What do you need?” He asked his final question with slow emphasis.

                “Niall?”

                “Yeah?”

                “Can you let me go now?”

                He let go of her face and put his hands in his pockets. “Why did you do that?”

                Micaela shrugged. “Because it’s part of being a girl. It doesn’t hurt that much.”

                “A woman just ripped hair out of your face and it didn’t hurt?”

                “Not as bad as the first time. Now where do you want to–” Micaela was cut off by her phone. She answered, and after a few seconds of listening, she froze. Her eyes and mouth opened wide. Niall stared at her as they stood in the middle of the side walk.

                “No!” Micaela shouted. She hung up and grabbed Niall’s hand. “Megan and Harry just got shot at!” She looked both ways before sprinting across the street with Niall trailing behind. They were only two blocks away from Harry’s flat, so Micaela thought it would be faster to run there than wait for a cab.

                “Are they alright?”

                Micaela ignored him, focusing her energy on running. She was going to kill the shooter. Niall ran next to her, both of them ignoring the scene they were causing as they pushed past other pedestrians. They didn’t stop running until they were outside Harry’s door. Louis and Eleanor had arrived seconds earlier. Louis opened the door so the four of them could see their friends alive for themselves. No one was in their sight when they first entered, but voices were in the kitchen. Micaela ran into the room, almost knocking into Megan. “Are you okay?” she practically shouted.

                Micaela turned Megan around and ran her hands over her to check for injuries. Megan gave her a bemused smile, but her eyes remained sad. “I’m fine, Mickey-D.” Micaela squeezed her best friend in a tight hug. Louis had basically done the same thing to Harry.

                “You guys didn’t have to come over,” Harry said. “We were just going to lie down and we’re okay.”

                Louis smacked him. “Our friends almost got shot and you think we’re going to stay away?”

                Micaela pulled Megan away from the others so they could talk privately. She took them to the bathroom and locked the door. A lot of their serious talks had occurred in the bathroom in Chicago, so it seemed fitting to go back when they had a few major things to discuss. “Are you sure you’re okay?” Micaela asked again, now much less hysterical.

                “Yeah. I’m just tired and stressed out.”

                Micaela nodded and started looking the cabinets under the sink. She was stalling because she knew Megan would yell at her for fighting with Zayn again. She found the box of pregnancy tests Megan had used and she started to laugh. “Are these the tests you used?”

                Megan’s eyes narrowed at her. “Yeah. Why?”

                “These were recalled a couple of months ago. They’re bad tests.”

                As her friend laughed, Megan snatched the box and threw it away. “What’s up with you and Zayn?” That stopped the laughing.

                “What do you mean?”

                “He called the other day looking for you and he wouldn’t tell me why. You arrive with Niall today and didn’t even acknowledge the boy.”

                Micaela looked at the tiles on the bathroom floor as she answered, “He proposed.”

                Megan gaped at her. “Really? What did you do? Knowing you, you probably did something really stupid.”

                Micaela smiled ruefully. “It wasn’t really stupid; it was _extremely_ stupid.”

                Megan rubbed her temples. “What did you do this time?”

                “I may or may not have said he was acting like my father.”

                “Oh my God, Micaela.” Megan covered her face with her hands. “So why are you with Niall?”

                Micaela was grateful she didn’t ask for more details. “I’m embarrassed and afraid that Zayn will leave me cause of what I did.” It was nice to tell someone that, but it sounded really lame.

                “Go talk to him now.” Megan got up and pushed Micaela out of the bathroom.

                Micaela pushed back against Megan’s hands. “No! Not here!”

                Megan put her whole body into pushing Micaela out to the kitchen. The others looked up as they listened to the two girls struggle. In the doorway of the kitchen, Micaela turned around and hit Megan before turning back to the others. A quick glance around showed her Zayn was no longer there. Her heart sank and she felt like crying. Oh what a mess she made!


	39. Danielle and Eleanor

## Danielle and Eleanor

                Eleanor and Danielle were out for lunch together. Danielle was going to be Eleanor’s maid of honor in the sham wedding they were going to be having for family members and there were still some last minute details that needed to be worked out. Eleanor had wanted to call off the big wedding, but Louis had convinced her to keep the date to avoid angry friends and family. Eleanor remembered when they’d told everyone they’d eloped with a smile, but the wedding wasn’t the only thing Eleanor wanted to talk about.

                “Let’s not talk about the wedding anymore,” Eleanor said, interrupting Danielle’s flower chatter.

                “Okay…what do you want to talk about?”

                “How are you?”

                Danielle had no idea what Eleanor was doing, but a small flicker of fear burned in her chest. “Fine…”

                “How’s Liam?”

                “Fine.” The flicker turned into a flame.

                “How are you guys?”

                “Fine.”

                Eleanor was aware they were being watched by the press and she didn’t want to make a scene, but she didn’t want to let Danielle betray Liam anymore. “Are you sure you’re fine?”

                “Yes.” Danielle snarled suddenly angry and defensive.

                Eleanor sighed like a tired mother. “I know, Dani,” she said quietly.

                Danielle, also aware of the cameras, did her best to remain calm. “Know what?”

                “I know you’re cheating on him.”

                Since when was Danielle’s relationship any of Eleanor’s business? She wasn’t asking Eleanor about her relationship with Louis, was she? She loved Liam, but now it was a different love. In the beginning, she’d been addicted to him. She needed to hear his voice, feel his touch and his kiss just to get through the day. Now, though, her love wasn’t the same. It had waned instead of grown with their marriage. When he’d leave, she’d miss him like she would a good friend who was traveling; she wasn’t debilitated by her sadness, nor was she drinking six cups of coffee to stay up until he would call. Danielle wasn’t happy about this, but there was nothing she seemed to be able to do. The harder she tried to love Liam, the less she did, and the sooner she ran to Sam.

                “Why are you cheating on him?”

                Danielle shifted in her seat. “I don’t love him like I used to.”

                “Have you talked to him?”

                Danielle scowled. “About what? ‘Sorry, honey, but I don’t love you anymore and I’m cheating on you’?”

                “Maybe not like that, but about how you’re feeling.” Eleanor took a bite of her sandwich. “Louis will tell him if you don’t stop cheating.”

                “How does Louis know? How do _you_ even know?”

                Eleanor took a sip of water. “Darcy and Tom saw you kissing this guy–”

                “Sam,” Danielle said quickly.

                Her friend grimaced before continuing, “–saw you kissing this guy on Christmas. She took pictures.”

                Now that there was hard evidence against her, and not only Eleanor knew, the flame of fear in Danielle’s chest became an inferno. Never before had she felt so angry and afraid. Leaving Liam for Sam had always been in the back of her mind, but with Emma and publicity it would be so difficult. Liam still didn’t know… “If I promise not so see Sam anymore, will you not tell Liam?” Danielle asked Eleanor.

                Eleanor wanted to truly promise that, but, “I don’t know if I can trust you anymore, Dani.” She left money to pay for her lunch before walking away from the table.


	40. Delilah

## Delilah

                Josh took her hand and led her up the stairs. Part of her was telling her to go ahead, that Niall didn’t matter, but the more convincing part of her told her that this was wrong. “No, Josh, wait.” Her voice wasn’t as strong as she’d wanted it to be.

                Josh took a step back to look at her. She could tell he was displeased that she’d yet again stopped him. “What Delilah?”

                “I–I–”

                At that moment, Maize and Max burst into her room. “Delilah! Delilah! Niall’s on the phone!” They shouted.

                Josh was obviously annoyed with their outburst. “You aren’t going to talk to him are you?” he asked with evident anger.

                “He’s my friend. Why wouldn’t I?”

                “Niall isn’t worth your time, D. All he has ever done is hurt you. You finally made a good decision by braking up with him, but now it seems like you’re crawling back! I don’t see what he has that I don’t.” A slow smile came to his lips, but his eyes were sad. “It’s because he’s famous isn’t it?”

                “What? No!” Delilah shook her head.

                “Then what is it?”

                Delilah didn’t want to fight in front of her brother and sister anymore so she walked out without answering him. Josh growled and followed her into the living room. Delilah had forgotten about the phone she still held in her hand. “I’m sorry that I still want to be friends with Niall. It’s not like I’m sleeping with him again.”

                Josh snorted. “It’s always lie this with you two. You fight and don’t talk, then you’re friends again, and then you’re sleeping together and dating. Don’t you get tired of that?”

                “Of course I do. That’s why I broke up with him for good.”

                “Then why are your bags packed like you’re leaving again?” Delilah didn’t have a good explanation for that and Josh knew it. He laughed at her. “I never knew you were so stupid.”

                “Excuse me?”

                Josh gave her a look that told her the reasoning should be obvious. “He’s using you! Niall knows you will always come back or cave in or apologize and he uses you. He doesn’t care about you like I do.”

                Delilah looked at him in disbelief. “You care about me?”

                “Oh c’mon, Delilah.” Josh rolled his eyes. “I care about you more than that bastard–”

                A stinging slap cut his words short. “Get out of my house,” she growled.

                Josh sneered at her but left. When she put the phone to her ear the line was dead.


	41. Niall

## Niall

                He stormed into the kitchen, grabbed a cold bottle of beer, and crashed on the couch. Delilah wasn’t going to get back together with him. He was her friend, nothing more. The way Josh had yelled at and accused her made Niall’s blood boil. He and Delilah had been best friends for forever and he really loved her, he was just an idiot. Delilah was smart for leaving him; Niall just wished she hadn’t realized she could do better. (Josh wasn’t necessarily the better choice though.)

                Micaela came in the front door carrying groceries. Niall left the couch and came to her. “I would’ve helped you.”

                Micaela smiled and shook her head. “I’m already a burden. I can carry in the groceries.”

                Niall hit the back of her head not too lightly, but not too hard. “Stop that. You know damn well that you aren’t a burden.” He took the groceries from her and carried them to the kitchen.

                Micaela rubbed her head. “Sorry, but I’m still quite capable of getting the groceries.”

                “What’s for dinner?” he asked beginning to put away the groceries.

                “Why are you slamming things?”

                Niall fell quiet and then said, “Delilah doesn’t want to get back together with me.”

                “You talked to her?”

                “Not really. The kids brought her the phone, but then she and Josh started fighting.” Niall fell quiet once again in an attempt to control the sudden wave of anger. “I hate him.”

                “What were they fighting about?”

                He couldn’t help the small feeling of smugness as he answered, “Me.”

                Micaela nodded. “What did they say?”

                Niall sighed. “Josh said that I wasn’t worth her time. She said she was still my friend even though we broke up for good, and then I hung up because that’s what I needed to know.” Niall grimaced as he ran through the fight again in his head. Micaela eased the orange juice he was squeezing from his hand and put it away before hugging him tightly. “You just need to talk to her,” she mumbled into his chest.

                Niall hadn’t really understood her. “What?”

                She turned her head to the side to listen to his heart. She glanced up at him and hissed, “Be quiet. Can’t you see we’re talking?”

                Niall wasn’t sure who she was talking to, but every now and then she’d mumbled into his chest and turn her head to listen to his heart.

                “I know you’re hurt, but you love her right…it can’t hurt to talk can it…I don’t think he’s important…you don’t want to?...don’t be a chicken!...okay good. Promise?...” Micaela let him go with a chuckle and finished with the groceries.

                “You’re weird.”

                “I know,” she chirped. “I’m making macaroni and cheese for dinner.” Niall’s stomach growled. “Can you last till then?” Micaela teased. “I saw the strangest thing at the store–well, the strangest people. Two guys, obviously twins, stood in the aisle. One was wearing a red stripped shirt and the other was wearing a blue stripped shirt. They just stared at me as I walked by. It was a little unnerving.”

                “I’ll bet.” Niall sat at the kitchen table as Micaela cooked. She was humming “Little Things”. Why was she still here? Why hadn’t she fixed everything with Zayn? Was she scared? Zayn wouldn’t leave her just because she didn’t want to be married yet, though it could eventually be their undoing. Zayn would never do any harm to her, and she’d never harm him, but all they seemed to do was hurt each other–at least when they fought they did. Zayn might even drop the whole marriage thing just to make her come back. Niall didn’t think he should do that, but it was a possibility if Micaela hid much longer. Perhaps that was what she was waiting for.


	42. Danielle

## Danielle

                She arrived at the studio thirty minutes early like she had for the past few months. She parked next to an old, brown car that she knew well enough. Walking in, she could hear the familiar music, his favorite music, already on. She stood in the doorway to watch him stretch and warm up. It wasn’t long before he saw her in the mirrored wall. “Are you going to warm up with me?”

                Danielle nodded as she put her bag down. Part of her was shouting that this was wrong, and now that Liam was home, this part was even louder; however, the part that’d made her fall for Sam reminded her of all the pleasure she got from him and not Liam, which helped drown out the other voice. Then memories of lunch with Eleanor surfaced when Sam “accidentally” brushed against her. “Stop.” Danielle’s voice was barely above a whisper.

                Sam chuckled. “I don’t think you mean that.”

                Danielle pushed him away. “Stop.” Her voice was stronger now. “I can’t do this anymore, Sam. I’m married and I have a child.”

                “You don’t want to be married with a child.” Sam reminded her of all the times he’d bitched about it on their dates. He approached her slowly, like a predator, and she couldn’t deny the thrill it sent through her body. Her back pressed against the cool face of the mirrored wall. Sam blocked her in with his arms on either side of her. “Run away with me, Danielle.”

                “What?”

                “Let’s get out of here, just you and me. No more Emma,  no more Liam.”

                “No.” Danielle pushed him away and headed for the exit. She needed to stop for Emma her child. Sam was insane if he thought she would run away and forget about Emma.

                “Alright, fine. We’ll take Emma with us. Liam is never around anyway.”

                “No, Sam. I’m not running away.” Danielle broke away from Sam, grabbed her bag, and went out to her car. Sam followed, getting into the passenger seat. “Not today, Sam.”

                “Danielle, what’s wrong?”

                Why lie to him? “Eleanor, Louis, and Darcy know I’m cheating on Liam. I don’t want to leave Emma or hurt Liam with a divorce.” She sounded idiotic even to herself.

                “You just don’t want a divorce because then it’s okay we’re together,” Sam sneered.

                Danielle shook her head, but couldn’t help feel that was a small piece of the puzzle.

                “Don’t tell me the fact that they found out didn’t make you a little excited.”

                “It made me scared and angry.”

                Sam smiled to himself. “Why were you angry?”

                “Because Eleanor was meddling in my personal life.”

                “And she could mess up your fun.” Sam now left her stunned in her car. He was right. Danielle drove away from the studio as fast as she could. Sam would tell them she hadn’t felt good or something like that. She needed to be with her family and think things through.


	43. Zayn

## Zayn

                _He walked in with a heavy sigh, putting his coat and briefcase by the door. He could hear her talking to herself in the kitchen, so he walked toward the room and there she was at the stove making dinner. She was in a t-shirt and a pair of athletic shorts with bright green fuzzy socks on her feet. They greeted each other with hellos and smiles. She was making macaroni for dinner; it was almost done. They ate in the living room, the dining table coved in papers from her latest project. When they were, she crawled into his lap and whispered, “I love you.” Her voice was like a soft breeze over his ear, such a lovely sound after the cacophony of school. Her lips pressed gently to his. She straddled him, both of them suddenly naked, and slowly sunk down on him. Her eyes opened wide as she raised herself up to go back down again. His hips bucked up to meet hers causing both of them to moan…_

Zayn woke up breathing heavily. He missed Micaela and his dreams, putting on display what he didn’t have at the moment, were killing him. Why hadn’t she come back yet? He should have hid the ring better or listened when Louis told him she’d start dropping hints when she wanted to get married. Zayn rolled out of bed and out to the kitchen to get a drink of water. He knew she was at Niall’s flat because Louis and Eleanor were still in the honeymoon stage and Micaela wouldn’t want to intrude on them; Liam and Danielle had Emma and no room for a guest; Harry and Megan…there was no way Micaela was disturbing their love affair; she obviously wasn’t with him, so Niall’s was the only place left. He was not going to back down and beg for her–it wasn’t his fault. He slammed his now empty water glass down on the table his anger really directed at Micaela. Why was she hiding from hem? Was this her way of saying it was all over?

                Zayn did not want things to be over between them. The mere thought of it made him sick, but why else would she hide? Zayn grimaced, and then another thought hit him: was she cheating on him with Niall? A two headed beast–envy and anger–reared its ugly head. He gripped the edge of the counter, fighting the urge to drive over to Niall’s and beat the shit out of the blonde boy that was with his girl. He fought the urge because it was ridiculous, and he wasn’t 100% sure it was true. It was probably all in his head, but he needed to find out.

                Zayn picked up the phone and dialed Niall’s number. As he waited for his friend to pick up the phone, Boris trotted into the kitchen. He sat at Zayn’s feet and looked up at his owner with sad eyes. “I know, buddy,” Zayn murmured, crouching down to pat his dog’s head. “I miss her too.”

 

                Niall was too tired to answer the phone that disturbed him and Micaela at three in the morning. Micaela, a light sleeper, pushed him out so he would answer. Niall lurched out to the couch. “Hello?”

                “Please tell me she’s sleeping on the couch, or that you’re on the couch.”

                Niall was still half-asleep. “She’s not on my couch. She’s in my bed.”

                “Where are you sleeping?”

                “In my bed.” The call ended.


	44. Harry and Megan

## Harry and Megan

                She kept the blinds closed to keep out the light that conflicted with her mood. Every day the doctor didn’t call the more convinced she was pregnant. Harry crept around as quietly as he could. Garry the Christmas kitten followed him around or lay on the pillow next to Megan’s head.

                Harry pushed open the bedroom door with a breakfast tray and Garry at his feet. Megan remained on her side with her back to him, facing the closed curtains. Harry put the tray on the bedside table and then maneuvered her so she was snuggled in his lap. Garry curled up on the pillow next to them. “Eat something, M&M.”

                “Where did that nick name even come from?” Megan asked instead of eating.

                “You would let me call you Meg-Meg so I shortened it.”

                Megan rested her head against his chest with a quiet chuckle. “I got mad at you didn’t I?”

                “Yes, you did.” Just at that moment , the phone rang. Megan stopped smiling and Harry went to answer it. Megan knew it had to be the doctor. Her heart started racing. Now she’d learn what her future was going to be like. Would she be taking care of a baby mostly by herself or would she be planning her next business move. Harry talked for several minutes trying to keep his voice as even as possible so Megan wouldn’t catch on to anything. It was hard to do though. Megan stared without seeing at the ceiling. She was sure she would love the baby if she had one, but right now she was unhappy about it. What was taking him so long? Adoption wouldn’t be bad and maybe knowing they wouldn’t keep it would make separating easier like Harry said.

                Harry finally returned with as straight a face as he could manage. He looked at Megan for a few moments, his love for her overwhelming him at the moment. “Who was on the phone?” she asked.

                “The doctor.”

                “What did she say, Haz?” She watched his face intently for any warning of what was said.

                “False alarm.” Once those words left his lips, his hear soared free from worry about Megan, worry about the baby, worry about their relationship–it was all gone. Megan beamed at him and jumped out of bed. He caught her in his arms and held her tightly when he realized she was crying. “How are you feeling, love?”

                “Happy, relieved, ecstatic…is that bad?” She looked up at him. “Does that mean I hated our possible child? Oh my God…I did, didn’t I?”

                Harry cupped her face in his hands. “No. I don’t think you hated it. I think it stressed you out and now that stress was all for nothing. We just have to be more careful next time.”

                Megan nodded. “I love you.”

                “I love you,” Harry breathed as his face descended towards hers. They’d been too on edge the last few days to do something as simple as kiss, so when his lips brushed lightly against hers, the tension exploded. They pressed their bodies close together, but Megan stopped before it was too late. “Haz?”

                “Yeah?” His hot breath on her neck made her eyes flutter.

                “Maybe we shouldn’t…”

                His green eyes met hers. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little silver packet. “I won’t get distracted this time.”


	45. Liam

## Liam

                They were all together for the first time in a long time. Niall had had an idea, but the room was deadly quiet now. Niall and Zayn were glaring at each other. Louis was looking at Liam with pity. Harry was the only happy one, but knew now wasn’t a time to be happy. Liam wasn’t sure what was up with Zayn, but he’d been rude and mean to Niall which got Niall’s temper up. He was also curious as to why Louis kept looking at him like that. Harry got up suddenly and came back with a drumstick. “Zayn, you start.” Harry handed him the thin stick. “Whoever has the stick can talk without being interrupted.”

                Zayn glared at the stick in his hand. “I’m mad at Niall. I’m furious with Niall. I don’t want to talk about it.” He passed the stick to Liam.

                “Why are you mad at Niall?” Liam asked.

                Zayn opened his mouth to say something, but Harry interrupted him, “No talking without the stick.” Zayn snatched the piece of wood from Liam. “ ‘Where’s Zayn?’ ‘Are they going the extra Miall?’ It’s all in plain sight! All the pictures and she’s not even sleeping on your couch! You’ve already got her in bed! Why? How could you? I love her!”

                Liam knew Zayn was reciting comments from the pictures of Niall and Micaela together running errands or walking around town. He didn’t know what the bed comment was about though.

                “I’m not sleeping with her!” Niall shouted.

                Zayn rolled his eyes. “I don’t believe you!”

                Both of them were on their feet. The other three stood to stop the fight that could start right before their eyes.

                “Stop shouting and let’s talk calmly,” Liam said stepping between the two.

                “I don’t want to be calm. I want to smash his face. I thought we were friends,” Zayn growled.

                Liam turned to Niall. The blonde boy was seething, clenching and unclenching his fists. “Please just talk.” Niall’s eyes flicked to Liam and back to Zayn.

                “I’m not sleeping with Micaela. She’s like my sister. She sleeps in my bed because she’s afraid of the dark.”

                Before Zayn could reply, Liam’s phone rang. He answered and everyone else could hear the shrill voice on the other end. Liam’s heart raced and he panicked for a moment before going into action. He hung up and ran from the room. The four others looked at each other, arguments aside, before chasing after him. Liam burst onto the sidewalk, upsetting a few fellow pedestrians as he sprinted down the sidewalk. He knew he was attracting a lot of attention, but all that mattered to him was his family.  The others followed at the same breakneck speed to take care of their friend.

                Liam arrived at his place out of breath and disheveled. He could clearly see the broken doorknob and heard Danielle crying inside. He couldn’t think as well as he wanted with so many things going on inside his head, but he knew to go to his wife. He took his crying spouse in his arms along with heir upset daughter. He kissed the tops of their heads and held them tightly.

                The police who had been apprehending the suspect now dragged him from a back room. He was yelling about doing it for ‘her’ and how ‘she asked for it’. Liam didn’t know who this ‘she’ was, but if the intruder was referring to Danielle, only his embraced family kept him from killing him. The police brushed past the newly arrived four boys.

                “What happened?” Harry asked.

                A quick look around pretty much summed up the past few moments. Obviously ransacked, the place also showed signs of a struggle. A discarded knife lay on the living room floor. Danielle answered Harry, “He was here when I came back with Emma. I don’t know if he took anything but he tried to kill me.” She burst into more tears. 


	46. Delilah

## Delilah

                She ignored yet another call from Josh. She was still mad at him for what he had accused her of being and called Niall. Niall Horan: the boy that had her completely confused and totally in love. She had said they were broken up for good–and he must have heard her over the phone–but she couldn’t kid herself anymore. She wanted Niall back. He hadn’t called again and she wasn’t brave enough to call him. Nor did she have the money to buy a ticket back to London. She was stuck far away from the boy she loved and close to the one she despised.

                Perhaps despised a bit strong for her feelings towards Josh. She certainly didn’t like him. All the time they were together he’d be sweet, but the last few times he’d been petulant and then argumentative. He also wasn’t great with Maize and Max; not like Niall. Josh was nothing like Niall. Delilah jumped off the couch. She ran upstairs to grab her phone. Time to call Niall. It rang…and rang…and went to voicemail. She tried again with the same result. Delilah called him again.

                “You know the definition of insanity right?”

                Delilah spun around with a glare already on Josh. “What are _you_ doing here?”

                “Well I was coming to check on you. You’ve been ignoring me.”

                “Generally that’s what one does when one has been insulted.”

                “Normal people confront each other.”

                “Whoever said I was normal?”

                “Look, I’m  sorry I said that you were basically a desperate slut and started to call Niall an uncaring bastard.”

                Delilah rolled her eyes. “I’m done with you Josh. Niall never said those things to me, even if I did piss him off. He cares for me more than you do.”

                Josh frowned and glared at her. She was being ridiculous. Hadn’t she said she was done with Niall for good? “Delilah don’t go back to him.”

                “Why Josh?”

                “Because he’s not here! I’m right here willing to put up with Maize and Max and be with you all the time. My life doesn’t lead me to much temptation, and I’m always here with you, not with some drunken fan girl in a hotel room a million miles away.”

                Delilah turned away from him, her heart longing to be in London with Niall. “Niall doesn’t ‘put up’ with Maize and Max. He is always there for me whether in person or over the phone. You are not Niall, Josh. I’m not saying I’ll go back to Niall, but I’ll never go to you. Goodbye.”

                Josh’s jaw clenched, but he left. Delilah was still recovering; he had to remember that. He thought it’d be easier for her to move because of the way Niall had treated her, but she was proving more stubborn than he’d anticipated. He had to give her time, certain that, in time, she would indeed come to him.


	47. Megan and Micaela

## Megan and Micaela

                “Ten teenagers have been arrested and charged with five attempted murders. The would-be victims are none other than the girlfriends of the internationally renowned boy band One Direction. These ten teens are five couples trying to ‘free One Direction’ according to the leaders’–a Miss Kelly Marks–statement…”

                Micaela and Megan sat on Megan’s couch with Gary curled up by their feet. They just finished lunch were spending their time together watching bad infomercials before the movie they were planning on seeing started. Harry and Niall were with the other boys still. Harry had texted Megan earlier about being at Liam’s and not wanting them to worry. Megan failed to ask Micaela what was up with her, Niall, and Zayn because she didn’t want to upset her friend. Micaela, though, could tell something was wrong with Megan. “Something on your mind, Megs?”

                “I’m just thinking how boring everything will be now that our lives are no longer threatened,” Megan lied.

                Micaela gave her friend an incredulous look. “C’mon Megs.”

                Megan sighed. “Do you know why Zayn is mad at Niall?”

                Micaela’s brow furrowed. “No. Why?”

                Megan gaped at her friend. “Micaela!” She suddenly shouted. Micaela jumped. “Why haven’t you apologized yet? Why are you still hiding from him?” Micaela began to stutter yet another excuse, but Megan didn’t want to hear it. “No! No more of your bullshit! Do you want to know why Zayn is mad at Niall? Have you been paying attention to the press lately?” Megan quickly pulled up pictures  of Niall and Micaela together eating or running errands. Micaela scanned through the comments and turned pale, murmuring, “Oh, God.”

                “Yeah. Pretty sure Zayn thinks you’re cheating on him.”

                “But I’d never do something like that!”

                Megan crossed her arms. “Just fix it before the band breaks up.” Megan watched her friend turn ever paler. Maybe the band breaking up was a little extreme, but Micaela needed the guilt trip. Megan was sick and tired of Micaela and Zayn’s spat. “Hey! Where are you going?”

                Micaela had gotten off the couch and headed for the door. “I’ve got some things to do,” she said quietly.

                Megan smiled. _Finally._


	48. Niall

## Niall

                Walking up to his building, Niall noticed the coffee he’d bought for Kelly was still sitting on the stairs from the morning. He looked around and didn’t see her camped out anywhere. Maybe she finally went home. The doorman opened the door for him, welcoming the blonde boy into the warm lobby. The elevator Niall hopped in was thankfully empty. He couldn’t believe Zayn though that he and Micaela were together. Not that she wasn’t beautiful or anything like that, but kissing her would be like kissing his sister, and the thought of doing anything more than that disgusted him. Plus, Micaela was not Delilah so there were plenty of reasons not to be anything more than brotherly towards her.

                Niall opened the front door on his now always clean flat. His eyes were instantly drawn to the packed bag in his living room. He also noticed the smell of burnt food. Micaela could cook basic meals, but she seemed she was trying to do something fancy for tonight. Clanging pots and pans lured Niall into the kitchen. Micaela was working on a homemade assembly line putting uncooked meals in Tupperware and packing the food into his freezer. He watched her for a few minutes before asking,  “What are you doing?”

                Micaela paused in her meal preparations to look at him. She had evidence of baking and cooking smeared on her face and stuck in her hair. “I’m making sure you have something to eat after I leave. You can’t exist only on Nandos.”

                “You’re leaving?” The excitement in his voice was evident.

                “Don’t sound so enthusiastic, Nialler.”

                “Sorry, baby girl. You’re going back to Zayn.” It was meant to be a question but came out more as a statement.

                “Yes.”

                “He thinks we’re sleeping together.”

                Micaela smiled wryly. “I thought Megan was joking about that.” She resumed packing food slowly, thoughtfully. “The band is still together right?”

                Niall looked at her, feeling a bit confused. “Of course we are. Zayn and I talked through it, though he did hit me.” He rubbed his arm where Zayn had punched him before being able to talk calmly about Micaela being in Niall’s bed.

                Micaela left her uncooked dinners to check on him. “Are you okay?”

                “I’m fine.”

                She kissed the spot he’d been rubbing before returning to her food. Niall grabbed a bag of chips and sat on the counter to watch her. She hummed to herself as she worked. It was going to be very lonely without anyone else in the flat. Niall could feel the boredom seeping in already and Micaela hadn’t even left yet. Maybe he could stay with someone else while they finished their break.

                “Kelly was arrested,” Micaela said.

                “What?” Niall asked, mouth full.

                “Kelly, your stalker. She and her friends were arrested for trying to kill all of us.” By ‘us’, Niall knew Micaela meant the girlfriends. None of them had really followed the investigation closely because it was only a distraction and would unsettle them more than they already were. They were kept in the loop by a few officers. Niall was glad it was over before their tour resumed.

                “Are you okay?” Micaela had finished her food packing and was standing before him, her hands on his knees.

                “Just thinking about how lonely it will be without even Kelly to keep my company.”

                Micaela chuckled. “Have you tried to talk to her again?”

                Niall shook his head and Micaela knew to drop the subject. “Ready to go?” he asked.

                “No. I have to clean up the mess in here and then shower because I can’t go back to Zayn looking like this.”

                Niall surveyed her dirtied appearance. “Why not?”

                She smiled and shook her head. “I’m a mess.”

                Niall pushed her out of the kitchen. “I’ll clean up in here and you go shower.”

                “But–”

                Niall cut her off. “Despite what everyone seems to think, I can actually clean something when I want to.”

                She patted his cheek before walking away. As she had pulled her hand away, Niall had noticed the scars from so long ago. He remembered, as he cleaned, the first time he met Micaela. Zayn had brought all the boys over to meet her. He answered the door and wanted them to try not to scare her just yet. They went into the living room quietly, but Louis’ and Harry’s energy couldn’t be contained and Zayn was sure to be close to her so she’d be as comfortable as possible while everyone was over. She’d looked so scared and small curled up at the end of the couch. He introduced himself and she’d smiled at him. Niall hadn’t learned about everything that had happened to her until a few months after they met, and that only made the brotherly love grow. This brotherly love extended to every one of the girlfriends, except Delilah of course.

                “Wow. You really can clean.”

                Niall looked up at a freshly showered Micaela. “I told you so.”

                She rolled her eyes. “Ready to go?”

                “Do I have to drive you?”

                “Duh. I don’t like cabs and don’t want to walk all that way.”

                “What about a bus?”

                “A bus, Niall?”

                Niall pretended to groan. “Fine. I’ll drive you.”

                They took her bag down to his car and ignored the cameras that followed them as they drove.

                “They’re probably concocting some weekend getaway bullshit right now,” Niall joked.

                “Well that will change once I get home.”

                Niall chuckled. “Maybe they’ll think you’re breaking up.” It was meant to be a joke, but Micaela knew it was a strong possibility and this knowledge made her sad. Niall noticed and said, “Sorry.”

                “It’s okay.”

                “I don’t think he’ll break up with you.”

                Micaela looked intently at her hands in her lap. “Wouldn’t you?”

                Niall chose not to answer that as he pulled up outside her building. Micaela put her bag over her shoulder and got out of the car with a thank you and a goodbye. Niall watched her until she was safely inside before leaving. He had every intention of driving home and wallowing in his own self pity, but that idea didn’t appeal to him, so he drove…and drove…and drove…


	49. Zayn and Micaela

## Zayn and Micaela

                No matter how many times she told herself she could do this, the courage never seemed to come to her. She must look stupid standing outside the door, but she was scared. At least they were still together right now. Maybe she should…Micaela opened the door as soon as the thought to run entered her head. She left her bag by the door and slowly  walked around. The place wasn’t as clean as she kept it, but for some reason she loved it even more. She’d have to let Zayn keep the place up more often. She found Zayn napping and decided not to wake him just yet. It would probably backfire, but she could at least try to surprise him. Micaela returned to the kitchen and found a box of pasta salad. She checked the time: 2:00 p.m. A late lunch never hurt anyone.

                Zayn was only half asleep. He’d heard someone come in and when he heard a feminine chuckle from the kitchen he knew exactly who it was. He was surprised Boris hadn’t barked, but when he peeked at the open bed next to him, he found Boris curled up fast asleep. What was the point of having a dog if it wasn’t going to protect you from intruders? Zayn could hear faint murmuring coming from the kitchen and he decided to go see her. Hopefully this wasn’t another dream. Boris was now awake, realized someone else was in the house, and scampered off ahead of Zayn. She tried to shush his excited barks, but to no avail. “It’s okay,” Zayn told her. “I’m already up.”            

                Micaela rose slowly from the crouch she had assumed to be at Boris’ level. She smiled hesitantly before ducking her head. “Hi, Zayn.”

                He could tell she was nervous and she had every right to be. He should break up with her; he should yell at her; he shouldn’t let her back in after what she’d said to him. Zayn closed his eyes and took a deep breath in an effort to control the stream of anger coursing through him. “Hello, Micaela. What are you doing here?”

                She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She glanced nervously at the pot on the stove. “I was going to make a little lunch.”

                One eyebrow arched. “Is that all?” Zayn crossed his arms over his bare chest (he neglected to put a shirt on and was there only in his sweatpants) and waited for her reply.

                “No.” The word was almost inaudible. She took a shuddering breath. “Zayn, I’m sorry.” She looked him in the eyes. He tried his best to hide his emotions, she couldn’t get off that easy.

                “Sorry for what?”

                “I’m sorry for saying you were like my dad. I’m sorry for running away. I’m sorry for taking so long to come back. I’m sorry for everything.”

                “Why did you do it?”

                Micaela closed her eyes to try and get back to the reason why. “I was scared. I was–,” she almost started to cry, but held it together, “­­–I was scared of being stuck maybe. Or maybe I was scared of you getting tired of me, but that’s just being insecure. I don’t’ know what I was really afraid of, but I’m not scared of it anymore.” She smiled bitterly and more to the boiling pot than Zayn, she said, “Sounds like bullshit.”

                Zayn let her think for a few moments before saying, “I forgive you.”

                Micaela looked at him with wide eyes. “What?”

                Zayn stuck his hands in his pockets. “I forgive you.” She still looked shocked. “What did you expect?”

                She blushed slightly. “I expected you to yell at me, be mad– not just forgive me. I thought–” She stopped talking and glanced at the pot.

                “What did you think?”

                “I thought you’d break up with me.” It was a quiet reply.

                Zayn shrugged. “I thought about it; I really did, but without you I’m really not myself and, well, Boris missed you.”

                Micaela burst into tears, relief and joy flooding through her. Zayn left the kitchen doorway and held her tightly to him. Her arms wrapped around his neck loving the feel of finally being close to him again. Having his girl in his arms again was simply right. Never again was he going to let her go away. Done crying, Micaela stepped back, smiled at him, then lightly slapped him.

                “What was that for?” He growled. “I only just forgave you.”

                “That’s for thinking I’d cheat on you with Niall.”

                Zayn rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah…sorry about that.”

                Micaela smiled and stood on her toes to kiss him. It’d been so long since they last kissed. Zayn lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Her hands twisted into his hair as she opened her mouth to let him in. To the bedroom he carried her and dropped her on the bed. His lips moved to her neck and she remembered something. “Zayn…” He didn’t realize she was trying to tell him something. Micaela pushed against his shoulder. “Zayn!” He peered lazily down at her. “What?”

                “We left the stove on,” she murmured.

                Zayn sighed and pushed himself off of her to go turn the stove off. She missed him already and didn’t want to be away from him more than she had to be. Micaela got off the bed and padded silently out to the kitchen. Zayn had the stove off and was wiping up the spilled water. Leaving the towel on the counter, he turned around to go back to the room, but bumped into his girlfriend. “Couldn’t wait?”

                She smiled with a shake of her head. Zayn glanced down the hall to the far off bedroom. “Neither can I.” He dropped to his knees to divest her of her pants. Rising, he took her shirt off as well so she was almost completely naked. He backed her into the wall and bent at the waist so they were face to face. He could she how badly she wanted in in her eyes. She cupped his face in her hands. “Please Zayn,” she croaked.

                His eyes moved to her chest. His finger traced the slight swell of her breast causing her eyes to flutter. One hand supporting him against the wall, he bent his elbow to drag his tongue over the same swell he’d just touched. A breathy moan escaped her lips. Zayn smirked against her skin. She whimpered when he righted himself, breaking all contact still smirking.

                “Where are you–?”

                Micaela let out a little yelp as Zayn pulled her tightly to him and slammed her into the wall. Lips attacked lips, throat, jaw; anything they could reach. Despite the furious pace of his lips, Zayn was grinding slowly against her. She wasn’t going to last very long like this.

                A knock on the door interrupted them. “Fucking hell,” Zayn muttered. Maybe if they ignored it, it would go away, but unfortunately it didn’t go away. Zayn let Micaela’s feet touch the ground as he went to answer the door.


	50. Niall and Delilah

## Niall and Delilah

                Delilah pulled her jacket tightly around her and stepped out of the house. She was taking a walk to clear her head and finally make a decision on whether to go back to London or not. She’d been thinking about it for a while and she finally had the money to fly back. Would she be able to stay with Niall and not get sucked back into a dysfunctional relationship? Part of her, a large part of her, wanted that relationship back; wanted his arms around her, his lips on hers, his body pressed close. Delilah rubbed her cheeks with her hands. She was hopelessly in love with a boy she had no business being with.

                Delilah took shelter from the cold in a little mom-and-pop café. She’d come here with Niall a few times before to be warm and mostly by themselves. She ordered a hot chocolate and took a seat by the window.

                “Thought I might find you here.”

                Delilah started as she stared up into two perfectly blue eyes. Her mouth parted ever so slightly in shock. When did he get here? Her eyes and body followed him as he took the seat across from her. Her mind was too busy building up walls to pay much attention.

                “Before you say anything, I’d like to talk,” he said. She mutely nodded. “Do you remember…”

                _Delilah nervously tapped her foot on the kitchen floor. Relentless pacing had gotten her banned from the living room where she could clock the television. She’d never been this nervous going out with Niall before, but then again, she’d never gone out on a date with him. This was crazy! It could ruin everything. What if these feelings were only because he’d suggested them? Was she going to crush his soul?_

_Her thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. She hurried from the kitchen and met him out front. She couldn’t help but stare a little; he’d never looked this good before. “Ready to go?” he asked with a smile. She mutely nodded. He opened the car door for her and waited until she was comfortable before closing it. He wanted to kiss her._

_Niall drove to their favorite restaurant, paid the bill, and took Delilah to the park across the street. He took her hand in his as they walked now quiet. She couldn’t help the warmth in her cheeks when she glanced down at their hands together which sent tingles up and down her arm the entire time. They walked the entire path around the park to return to Niall’s car. They lingered on the sidewalk outside the passenger door._

_“Look at me, Lilah,” Niall commanded softly._

_She hadn’t looked at him fully since dinner, but now she did, and she thought she might die of happiness right now. Niall’s blue eyes looked into hers reflecting the emotion coursing through her. Her breath caught as he stepped closer._

_“Lilah?” he murmured._

_“Yes?”_

_His eyes flickered between her lips and her eyes. “Can I kiss you?” he whispered._

_“Please.”_

“…our first kiss?”

                Delilah nodded to his question as that memory faded. “Of course I remember our first kiss.”

                Niall smiled. “I’ve been doing a lot of thinking.” (Delilah refrained from her usual “uh-oh” comment; this was a serious conversation.) “Micaela and Zayn had a fight and she crashed with me while you were gone so I talked to her too.” (Delilah would get the details of the fight from him later.) “I came to the conclusion that life is absolutely terrible without you. Without you, I’m basically living in hell. I know I was an ass and all, and I know that this would be the third–or maybe fourth time we’ve tried to work this out, but I don’t care. I’m sorry for the shit I’ve done. I love you.” Niall looked at his Delilah. She’d been silent this entire time and continued her silence not looking at him. He shouldn’t have come. This was a crazy, stupid idea. He got up from the table and walked out.

                Delilah now looked at the empty chair across from her. Hadn’t she decided long ago that she wanted Niall back? What was stopping her now? Josh’s words came to mind. She didn’t want to be seen as desperate. She didn’t’ want to go crawling back again only to have to leave with a broken heart. She kept staring at the chair. “Oh, hell,” she muttered. Up from her chair and out the door, Delilah looked up and down the street for Niall. There he was! “Niall!” The blonde head stopped and she called again, “Niall, wait up!” He turned with disbelieving eyes. She pushed past the people who were staring as they walked along the sidewalk. When she was close enough, Niall grabbed her and held her tightly against him. His hear beat at a furious pace. She leaned back against his arms so her voice wasn’t muffled by his jacket. “I’m sorry too, Niall, for being really difficult. I’m sorry I broke up with you because I love you very much, and–” Her speech was crushed by his lips. Startled at first, she quickly relaxed.

                Ripping herself away to breathe, Delilah murmured, “My bags are packed. We can go right away.” Niall just nodded.


	51. Louis and Eleanor

## Louis and Eleanor

                Louis and Eleanor walked hand in hand down the sidewalk. Currently lost in their own world, cameras and fans didn’t matter. They originally were going to have lunch with Harry and Megan, but the other couple had cancelled to have some “alone time” they’d said. So, lunch cancelled, Louis and Eleanor decided to go visit Zayn, who was in need of some company with Micaela still hiding at Niall’s. Eleanor thought he should just go over and get her, but Louis and Zayn thought Micaela needed to “grow a pair” and come over and apologize. Eleanor knew the whole thing was basically Micaela’s fault, but Micaela probably thought Zayn wanted nothing more to do with her. Eleanor cleared her head and kissed Louis’ cheek as they entered Zayn’s building. Knocking on his door, they waited, and, unsure if Zayn had hear or not, knocked again.

                A disheveled, breathless Zayn answered the door. “Now’s not a good time,” he said.

                Anger flamed in Eleanor’s chest. “Why not?” she asked venomously.

                Zayn’s eyes flicked between the two of them. He was frustrated enough to just tell them what he’d been about to do, but Micaela, who he knew was listening, would kill him. Louis, who was being more observant and ready to embarrass, noticed a duffle bag by the door. “We didn’t know you had company.”

                “I don’t have company,” Zayn growled.

                “Who’s here Zayn?” Eleanor snapped.

                “He’s not going to tell us. Let’s find out.” Pulling Eleanor with him, Louis muscled past Zayn. A little startled, Zayn regained himself quickly and went to the hallway where he thought he left Micaela, but not a trace was left of her. Louis snickered at his friend’s obvious discomfort and agitation. Eleanor was still convinced someone else was here. “Who are you looking for?” Louis asked.

                Before Zayn, who realized Louis was just being Louis, could snap at him, a voice behind him asked, “Who’s here Zayn?” Micaela came and stood next to him in a pair of her athletic shorts hidden beneath one of his sweaters. Eleanor was so relieved to see her and Louis was quite proud of himself for interrupting a make-up moment.

                “Oh I’m so glad you’re here,” Eleanor gushed giving Micaela a hug.

                “Of course I’m here. Why wouldn’t I be?”

                Eleanor blushed. “Well, uh, no reason. It’s just…” She shouldn’t have jumped to any conclusion, but she was still thinking about Danielle and was generalizing her suspicions.

                “It’s just what?” Micaela asked.

                Eleanor looked to Louis. Should they tell Micaela and Zayn about Liam and Danielle? Micaela could go off on a murder spree. She didn’t take kindly to anyone hurting “her” boys. Louis nodded; may as well tell them. “Danielle is cheating on Liam,” Eleanor said. “I didn’t want Zayn to be cheating on you.”

                They watched Micaela carefully. Her eyes were obviously angry, but she kept smiling. It was a scary sight. Louis and Zayn knew well what anger seethed beneath that face; Eleanor was just creeped out. 


	52. Danielle

## Danielle

                She was left alone at home after a busy week of rehearsals and avoiding Sam. She was trying to be happy with Liam. They were married after all. Emma made her happy, so very happy. She was growing up so fast. Danielle sighed heavily from her position on the couch. Why couldn’t life be simple? Why did she meet Sam? Now she knew what she was stuck without and she hated it. She hated herself for marrying Liam. He was a great kid, but that was just it. He was a _kid_. A knock on her door brought her out of her bitter reverie. She pushed herself off the couch and answered. Danielle was genuinely shocked to see the man that stood on the other side. “Sam!”

                “Hello, Dani,” he greeted as he walked in.

                “What are you doing here?” she asked. She didn’t know exactly when Liam and Emma were going to get back from running a few errands.

                “I needed to see you. I can’t just stop loving you, Dani,” he said.

                Danielle looked away from him. She shouldn’t have let him come in. This was bad. If she was honest with herself, she couldn’t stop thinking about him either. Sam was on her mind 24-7. Sam came over to her and pulled her into his arms. She kept her arms crossed, refusing to return his hug.

                “Let’s run away, Dani. Staying here is destroying us,” he murmured in her hair.

                Danielle shook her head. “I’m not leaving Emma.”

                Sam stroked her hair. “Is she the only thing holding you back?”

                Danielle nodded slowly.

                “Then we’ll take her with us.”

                Danielle looked up at him startled. “Really? What about Liam?”

                “Why does he matter?” Her lover’s voice took on a steely tone when she mentioned her husband.

                “He’ll want to see her.”

                “He’s never here, but he can see her when he’s back. We won’t stay away from here forever; just long enough for so everyone doesn’t care anymore.”

                “That could be a very long time,” she chuckled, giving in and wrapping her arms around him.

                “All the better for me.” Sam leaned down to kiss her. Danielle melted not him. It’d been a few days, but she’d missed him terribly and was so happy to be with him. Sam picked her up and began carrying her down the hall. He opened the first door on the right and threw her on the bed, the same bed she and Liam shared.

                “Danielle! We’re back!” Liam called as he pushed open the front door with his free hand.

                Danielle looked at the bedroom door as she turned pale. Sam nuzzled against her neck, their bodies covered by the wrinkled sheets. She pushed him off of her and jumped out of bed, scrambling to find some clothes.

                “Danielle? Are you home?”

                “I’ll be right out!” she called back.

                Sam followed her lead to the living room.

                “Oh,” Liam said, startled to see another man come out of his and his wife’s bedroom. “Hello.”

                “Uh, Liam this is Sam,” Danielle introduced. “He’s a new dancer and was asking me to help him with the routine.”

                Liam smiled, but was obviously suspicious. “Why were you in the bedroom?”

                “I’ve been thinking about rearranging it and wanted to surprise you,” Danielle lied. “Sam was going to help me move things around.”

                Sam nodded to corroborate her story. Liam set Emma down. “Well, thank you, Sam.” It was obvious Liam wanted him to leave. Sam said a quick goodbye and left. “You could have told me you wanted to move things around,” he said to Danielle.

                “Yeah, I suppose,” she said absentmindedly already distracted by a text from Sam.


	53. Micaela and Zayn

## Micaela and Zayn

                Micaela sat on the arm of the couch while Zayn closed the door behind Louis and Eleanor. They’d stayed and discussed everything pertaining to Danielle’s affair. This left Micaela seething and planning the dancer’s death. Her death would have to wait though. Now that they were alone again, she and Zayn could finish what they’d started. She probably shouldn’t be thinking about sex at the moment but as Zayn stalked towards her, she just couldn’t help it. Zayn smirked. He had an idea. He leaned in as if he would kiss her, and just when she was ready and he was only a breath away, Zayn stopped and strode away. Micaela was positive she had seen him go into the bedroom, but, looking around when she got there, she didn’t see him. Then the door closed.

                “Did I mention I’m still mad at you?” he whispered. He was leaning down a bit so his lips were next to her ear, but other than his warm breath on her neck, he wasn’t toughing her.

                “I thought you forgave me,” she said breathily.

                “That doesn’t mean I’m not still a little angry.” His presence moved from behind her to stand before her. She stepped back from his looming figure, but ran into the door. “Do you know how many times I dreamed about what we could do together?” She shook her head no. “Do you know how frustrated I was not being able to actually touch you?” She could feel it pressed against her leg. “How I’ve wanted to pound into you, hear you screaming my name.” She was now firmly pressed between Zayn’s body and the door. His hands left their bracing position on the door to roughly grab her hips. Zayn held her steady grinded against her. “Feel this Micaela?”

                Yes she could, but all she could manage to reply with was a pitiful whimper. He suddenly let go of her hips only to capture her waist in one arm and drag her to the bed. She bounced up a little when he threw her down. He pounced on her, his teeth sinking into her neck. She hissed as the pleasure and pain of his bite shot through her. He let go of her skin to practically rip his sweater off her. She wasn’t wearing a bra. All that was left were her shorts and underwear (if she was even wearing any). Zayn began roughly massaging one breast as he hot mouth enveloped hers. His tongue wasted no time in forcing its way into her mouth and soon she was a moaning mess in his arms.

                Zayn stood to remove his sweatpants. “Strip,” he commanded. From his standing position he watched her shimmy out of her shorts. She wasn’t wearing any underwear. He just stared at her with dark eyes. Before him lay the girl of his dreams and he was aching to have her. “On all fours.”

                Micaela obediently rolled over and raised herself on all fours. Zayn knelt behind her. He grabbed her hips and thrust into her in one fluid motion. Micaela cried out at the sudden intrusion. He bent over so his chest was pressed against her back. “I’m going to fuck you.”

                He pulled out almost entirely before slamming into her again and again. He kept a tight grip on her hips as he thrust into her. Everything felt so good. Moans and profanities passed both their lips, but her moans turned into screams as soon as he started hitting it: the spot that made her vision blur and her throat raw as his name cascade from her lips. “Zayn! Zayn! Zayn!” she chanted like a prayer that sent him into a frenzy. Her elbow collapsed as his pace increased. She rested her head on her forearms as her body rocked with his violent thrusts.

                Micaela climaxed suddenly as Zayn came inside her. He pulled out slowly causing her to whimper. Gently he rolled her over so they were finally face to face. Like a child, her fingers brushed through his hair and over his face. He closed his eyes as her fingers danced over his skin. She loved the feeling of their bodies pressed together and wanted to stay like this forever. Unable to express in words what she was feeling, Micaela wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a slow kiss. His arms wrapped around her as he slowly, carefully pushed into her again. She let out a tiny gasp as he did so, her eyes boring into his. They held each other tightly, completely entangled with one another.

                As they continued to kiss, Zayn began slowly moving his hips. The gentle rolls had sweet moans escaping her lovely mouth once again. He buried his face in the crook of her neck. Right now, they were all that mattered.


	54. Megan and Harry

## Megan and Harry

                Everyone knew that Delilah was back and she was just in time for New Year’s Eve.  Louis and Eleanor had planned the party and everyone was invited. Megan was currently going through her closet to find something to wear. Nothing seemed exactly right and she didn’t want to keep Harry waiting or be too late to Louis and Eleanor’s party. She began again to look at every piece of clothing she had, but again came up with nothing.

                “Need some help?”

                Megan jumped when Harry spoke. How long had he been standing there? She turned to see her boyfriend just out of the shower, his body loosely wrapped in a towel. “Yes, please.”

                He knew by now when she couldn’t find something to wear, she was feeling inadequate again. Harry made her sit on the bed while he searched calmly through her clothes. He decided on the purple dress she wore to Liam and Danielle’s wedding but never since then. Holding it out to her, she turned her head away, saying, “I don’t think I fit in that anymore.”

                “Nonsense.”

                She looked timidly at him and then the dress. Once Harry made his mind up, she couldn’t do anything to change it. Today she was just not feeling as beautiful as he deserved. Sighing, she took it and changed. Harry helped with the zipper. “Told you it’d fit.” Looking at their reflection, Harry kissed the top of her head. “Finish getting ready, princess.”

               

                Harry held Megan’s hand tightly as they walked through the cameras to get to Louis and Eleanor’s flat. He’d squeeze her hand periodically to remind her he was right there and that he loved her. Any time he squeezed, she’d look up at him and smile.

                Safely in the building, riding up the elevator, Harry said, “You look beautiful.”

                Megan blushed slightly, “Thanks.”

                The elevator opened and they walked quickly to the last door on the hall. Harry knocked and was quickly answered by Eleanor. She beamed and ushered them in. They were the first ones here and gladly helped with last minute set-up, but soon everyone else arrived. Megan hugged Delilah tightly and the two of them plus Micaela talked quickly to catch up.

                “What are you looking for?” Megan asked. Delilah. She’d noticed Delilah looking around constantly while they were talking.

                “Huh?” Delilah said refocusing on her two friends.

                “What are you looking for?” Megan repeated.

                “Oh, sorry. I was looking for Niall.” Delilah replied sheepishly.

                Megan and Micaela smiled at each other. Delilah rolled her eyes at the best friends. “You two are ridiculous,” she mumbled.

                “And you and Niall are adorable,” Micaela said.

                “What about us?” Harry asked, bringing Megan a drink.

                Micaela rolled her eyes.  “You two are…sex addicts.”

                Megan blushed and Harry grinned cheekily. He kissed her chastely before saying, “If you ladies don’t mind, I’m going to steal Megan away.”

                Micaela stood. “Actually, I do mind.”

                Harry raised an eyebrow. “Oh really?”

                Micaela crossed her arms. “You’ve been hogging her this whole time, and I–” Micaela shrieked as Zayn picked her up.

                “C’mon…we’re going to play a game,” Zayn said.

                Harry pulled Megan along behind Zayn. “What game?” Megan asked.

                “Dare or dare,” Harry replied.


	55. Zayn and Micaela

## Zayn and Micaela

                She closed her eyes as he pushed her under the water to rinse the shampoo out of her hair. She smiled as his fingers massaged her scalp. Her lips parted as she sighed happily. “Do you like that, princess?”

                Micaela opened her eyes to look up at Zayn. He smiled as she nodded in response to his question. He pulled her in for a warm, wet kiss. Their slick skin rubbed together as she deepened the kiss. He pulled away reluctantly. “If we don’t stop now, we’ll never be ready in time.”

                Micaela pouted. Zayn nipped on her protruding lip which caused her to moan. He stepped back and handed her the shampoo bottle. Her pout dissipated as she scrubbed his black hair. She was slightly on her toes to reach him as he stood there smirking.

                “You’re enjoying this aren’t you?”

                “Yes.” He pulled her against him as he turned to rinse his hair. Goosebumps appeared on her skin as she was momentarily deprived of the hot water. “Let me warm you up,” Zayn said grabbing the soap. He began using his hands to wash her off, but as his hands began to slide off her shoulders, she grabbed his wrists to stop him.

                “If you actually do want to get out in a timely manner, I suggest you let me use that washcloth.”

                “Maybe I’ll–”

                He was interrupted by a loud banging on their bathroom door and Niall shouting, “Hurry up you two!”

                Micaela blushed and Zayn grumbled something about a lack of privacy. They quickly finished their shower and met Niall and Delilah in the living room.

                “You two couldn’t put some clothes on?” Niall asked when his two towel clad friends came into view.

                “It’d be rude to ignore our guests,” Zayn countered.

                Delilah laughed. “I tried to get him to wait outside, but Niall got bored. I’m sorry.”

                Zayn shrugged. “I’ll get him back later. We’ll be right back.” He took Micaela’s hand and pulled her to the bedroom.

 

                Laughing and fully dressed, the four of them arrived outside Louis and Eleanor’s. From behind the door they could hear voices and music. Louis answered Niall’s knock. He grabbed Delilah and gave her a tight hug. “Welcome everybody! Happy New Year!”

                They went in and immediately split into groups. Eleanor and Danielle were whipping up last minute snacks in the kitchen. The boys had a little bit of business to discuss. Megan, Micaela, and Delilah were catching up. Though he was trying to pay attention to his conversation with the boys, Zayn kept glancing at Micaela, and as if sensing him, she’d look at him and smile. It was less obvious than Delilah because she was facing him. She just smiled, no tongue sticking out or weird faces. Her teasing had been relatively minimal since her return, and they hadn’t discussed his proposal further. They probably needed to, but now was not the time.

                Harry noticed Zayn’s many glances and made a decision. “Let’s do this another time, lads. I think it’s time for a good game of dare or dare.” He walked over to the three girls and grabbed Megan as Zayn picked up Micaela.

                “C’mon,” Zayn said to Micaela, “We’re going to play a game.”

                Zayn put Micaela down on the floor and waited for everyone else to sit in a circle.

                “What game?” Megan asked.

                “Dare or dare,” Harry replied with a smile.

                Everyone excitedly began chattering as Micaela pulled it up on her phone.

                “Hold on,” Louis said hopping up and dimming the lights. “It’s more fun in the dark.” The others chuckled as he returned to his spot next to Eleanor.

                “Okay,” Micaela announced. “Harry…take your pants off for a round.”

                Harry stood with a grin and quickly took off his pants. There was a round of applause as he bowed and plopped down next to Megan. Micaela shook her head and passed the phone to Megan. Tapping the next button, Megan was given the option of making her own dare. She knew exactly what it would be.

                “Micaela…drink a little of Zayn’s beer.”

                Micaela stared at her friend. What was Megan thinking? Micaela didn’t drink. What if she liked it too much and became just like her father. She couldn’t back down from the dare, or else she’d be labeled a coward. But she couldn’t drink…

                “One little sip isn’t going to do any damage,” Zayn murmured handing her his bottle.

                Her hand was getting colder the longer she stared at the bottle in it.

                “Oh what the hell,” she muttered raising the brown glass to her lips. The amber liquid hit her tongue. It was a strange bitter taste that she choked on as she swallowed. She shoved the bottle into Zayn’s hand as she coughed and wiped her mouth. “That was gross,” she wheezed.

                The others laughed as she chugged the rest of her Coke to get rid of the disgusting aftertaste.

 


	56. Niall and Delilah

## Niall and Delilah

                The phone passed from Megan to Harry. The curly haired boy grinned evilly at the screen. “Delilah, sit on Niall’s lap, look into his eyes, and make sexual noises for thirty seconds.”

                Delilah threw her leg over Niall’s lap and settle over him. Her hands held onto his shoulders. She began with barely audible sighs that progresses to moans. Delilah’s hips shifted slightly as “Oh Niall”s and “God yes”s passed her lips. Eye contact was hard to hold, but both fought the urge to close their eyes. “Ah, fuck yes!” was the last thing Delilah gasped before Eleanor called time. Delilah happily hopped off Niall’s lap, quite proud of herself. Niall was left obviously aroused and eyes dark with lust.

                “Earth to Niall,” Louis teased waving his hand in front of Niall’s dazed face.

                Niall shook his head and took the phone from Harry. “Louis…breathe and nibble seductively on Eleanor’s ear. Eleanor blushed slightly as Louis completed the dare. Niall shifted next to Delilah and whispered into her ear, “You’ll be paying for that tease later.”

                A shiver rocked through Delilah. She gave Niall a wicked smile before pushing him back to his spot. Niall handed the phone to Delilah who said. “Danielle…give Liam a lap dance for two minutes.”

               

                The dares started to repeat and everyone was a little horny, so they switched from dares to truths.

                “Megan,” Delilah said, “Have you ever been caught having sex, and, if so, by who?”

                Megan took a moment to think.

                “If you have to think about it, you’ve done it too much,” Niall teased.

                Megan playfully hit him. “Shut up. We’ve never been caught. Just almost.”

                Everyone laughed and begged for details, but Harry and Megan wouldn’t tell.

                Harry asked, “Delilah, how old were you when you saw a boy naked for the first time?”

                Delilah tapped her chin as she thought. “Um…I think I was twelve.”

                “No you weren’t,” Niall interjected. “You were thirteen.”

                Delilah shook her head. “No I was twelve, and you and I had just got back from swimming.”

                Niall thought back. “You saw me!”

                Delilah nodded. “Yeah.”

                “That’s humiliating,” he muttered.

                “Oh, Niall, don’t be dramatic,” Delilah sighed.

                “Wait, what happened?” Louis asked.

                “We’d gotten back from swimming and I told Niall he could change in my room, and after I thought he’d finished, I walked in, and, well, he was naked. I only saw him for a couple seconds, but the image was firmly planted in my head.”

                The whole party was roaring with laughter while Niall blushed.

                Liam took the phone from Harry. “Micaela, have you ever been spanked during sex, or have you spanked someone?”

                Delilah and Niall watched Micaela’s face heat up.

                “That would be a yes to the former ladies and gentlemen,” Zayn said proudly.

                Another round of laughter began while Micaela gently slapped Zayn.


	57. Louis and Eleanor

## Louis and Eleanor

                Louis crept away from everyone for a few quiet moments. He watched them from the kitchen and appreciated them. He appreciated Harry as his best friend, and Megan as the girl who could capture his best friend’s attention. He appreciated Liam as the rational boy he was that kept them all together and on time, and Danielle as the woman who was trying to be better for him. He appreciated Niall as his go-with-the-flow buddy, and Delilah as the only person who could keep the Irish lad in line. He appreciated Zayn as the quiet, but sometimes loud, friend who was loyal to a fault, and Micaela as the stubborn girl who he cared for immensely. He appreciated Eleanor as his wife and the only woman he could ever love.

                Eleanor caught his gaze and politely excused herself from the conversation with Megan. “What are you doing?”

                “Appreciating everyone.”

                Eleanor rested her head on his shoulder. He remembered the day of the car crash. The same fear hummed through him and he held onto Eleanor. When he’d pulled her down he was just trying to get her out of the way. He didn’t want to lose her, even if that meant he was seriously injured. He just didn’t want her to die. If she died, how empty would his and everyone else’s lives be? Louis shuddered at the thought. “I almost started this new year without you,” he murmured.

                Eleanor rubbed his back. “Don’t think about that. I’m still here. I’ll always be here.”

                “I was just thinking about it.”

                Eleanor smiled and rubbed her husband’s back. “I think it’s funny we’re having another wedding in a few months.”

                “Yeah. It’s very strange. We’re just elaborately renewing our vows very early into our marriage.”

                Eleanor giggled.

                “It’s almost midnight!” Delilah shouted.

                “I’m glad Niall’s happy again,” Eleanor said, “and I’m glad Delilah’s back.”

                “Me too,” Louis said as they moved into the living room.

                Eleanor noticed Danielle on her phone as Kevin Gordon started then countdown on television. “Dani, get off you phone!” Eleanor demanded.

                Danielle appeared guilty as she tucked it away in her pocket and took her place by Liam’s side. Louis and Eleanor started bouncing as they were counting down.

                “10…9…8…”

                Eleanor loved the New Year anticipation. She was excited for the new experiences that awaited her and being the wife of her Louis Tomlinson for a whole year made her happy. She squeezed his hand at the thought and Louis squeezed back.

                “5…4…3…2…1!”

                The ten of them cheered and raised their glasses to drink to the New Year. Louis picked Eleanor up and spun her around as he hugged her tightly. She giggled and kissed him. A small growl came from the back of his throat when he put her back on her feet and deepened the kiss. Her tangs tangled in his hair and held herself flush against him. Harry, the cheeky one, cheered loudly at the dissing couple, which caused them to break apart.

                “Pain in the ass,” Louis muttered, glaring at the laughing Harry.


	58. Danielle and Liam

## Danielle and Liam

                Danielle looked away from her phone, anger in her eyes and guilt on her face, when Eleanor told her to stop. She put the phone away and stood next to Liam. Danielle had been texting Sam most of the night. She was tired of pretending with Liam. Ever since that day Sam came over she was stuck on him. Whenever Liam touched or kissed her, she imagined Sam so she could respond appropriately. Tonight she and Sam were planning their getaway. Danielle couldn’t be with Liam anymore.

                “10…9…8…”

                Liam looked at his wife as she watched the television. She’d been distracted the past few days, and tonight as they’d been at Louis’ she’d been on her phone with someone. He figured it was that Sam person who’d been at the house a few days ago. Danielle took his hand as the countdown continued. He trusted her; she was his wife.

                “5…4…3…2…1!”

                Liam grabbed his wife’s waist and kissed her. She reacted slowly and the doubts he had before resurfaced. There was something she wasn’t telling him. “What’s wrong?” he whispered.

                She met his eyes for a moment. “Nothing.”

                He was stopped from further questions by Zayn saying, “Looks like I’ve got to get Micaela home.”

                The rest of them looked to the couch. Micaela was already asleep.

                “She can only ever make it to midnight,” Zayn chuckled.

                He said his goodbyes and got Micaela to make some half-conscious ones, before they left. Danielle watched them intently. Why couldn’t she and Liam still be that way? Sam’s face answered that question.  Thinking about Sam made her remember her phone, and as Liam and Niall began discussing soccer, she answered her messages from Sam.

                “I thought I told you to stop seeing him. That includes talking to him,” Eleanor said sitting next to her.

                “Why can’t I talk to him?”

                “Because you’re leading him on and allowing him to think you’re going to maintain the affair.”

                “Maybe I’m not leading him on,” Danielle said, leaving Eleanor speechless to got to Liam. “Ready to go, sweetie?” She ran her fingers up and down his arm. He turned his head to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

                “Yes. I am.”

                They said their goodbyes and went down to the car. “Are you sure nothing is wrong?” Liam asked as he opened her door.

                “Yes, I’m sure,” Danielle snapped.

                He closed her door and got in the driver’s seat. Something was obviously wrong. She hadn’t taken her eyes off her phone al night. Why wasn’t she talking to him? He was her husband. Now they were quietly going home.

                “Dani, please talk to me,” Liam said.

                “You haven’t asked me anything.”

                Liam sighed. “I asked you what was wrong.”

                “And I said nothing was wrong. Why can’t you just drop it?”

                He closed his mouth before saying something stupid. He focused on driving. Left turn here. Stop at the stop sign and turn right. The stoplight is flashing yellow so go straight. Turn right, then another right, and pull up to home. Liam opened his door and walked in. Danielle followed still on her phone. “Can’t you get off that thing?” he asked sharply.

                She grumbled something but did put her phone away.

                Liam slammed his hand on the kitchen counter when he put the keys. “Why are you being so difficult?”

                Danielle jumped. She knew now she’d really gotten Liam mad. He didn’t normally raise he voice or slam his hand down. “Sorry,” she barely whispered.

                Immediately his anger dissipated and his voice softened. “What’s bothering you?”

                “Sam from dance. I’m having trouble dealing with him.”

                Liam walked over to her while shedding his coat. He took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead. “Try not to worry about him tonight. Try to relax.” His lips met hers for a moment before they moved to her neck. She frowned, not liking how intimate he was being. He was her husband; she was supposed to enjoy it! He had her on their bed where she’d also slept with Sam. She pictured Sam’s fingers ghosting over her skin as he took off her clothes, Sam’s hot breath as he sucked on her neck, Sam’s body as it pressed into hers. Liam was unable to penetrate those images. “Liam,” Danielle croaked.

                “Hmmm?” he hummed in her ear.

                “Liam, there’s someone else,” Danielle gasped.

                Liam froze. “What?”

                “I’m seeing someone else.”

                His blood rushed in his ears, almost drowning her out. She’d been cheating on him? Liam crawled off of his unfaithful wife. “Is it Sam?” he asked his voice raspy.

                Danielle nodded tears in her eyes. “Yes. I’m–”

                “Don’t say that. You’re not.” Liam got out of the bed with a tight chest. “How long?” he asked in the doorway.

                Danielle couldn’t look at him. He was obviously crushed. He looked like a kicked puppy. “A few months now.”

                “So since I’ve been gone?”

                Again she nodded.

                Liam ran a hand through his hair. “When he came over the other day…it wasn’t to practice or rearrange.” His fist slammed into the wall. Danielle jumped when he shouted, “God damn it! In our fucking bed?” His face suddenly changed from furious to a crazed mirth. “What an appropriate phrase ‘our fucking bed’ because that’s all this was! I was a steady, reliable partner, but if you had a merry little fuck on the side it won’t bother me. It’s not like we’re married or anything.” He balled his hand into a fist. “I’ll leave. We’ll talk about this tomorrow.”


	59. Micaela and Zayn

## Micaela and Zayn

                Someone was knocking on the door. Micaela was only half awake, but she was conscious enough to mumble, “Make it stop.”

                “You want me to face an intruder by myself?”

                “They’re knocking. They’re not an intruder.”

                “You’re up. Why don’t you get it?” Zayn asked with a smiled she couldn’t see.

                The knocking wasn’t relenting. “Get the damn door.”

                Zayn chuckled as he rolled off the bed and padded to the door. His smile was wiped off his face when he opened the door to find a red-eyed Liam with a half empty beer bottle in one hand and a half empty six-pack in the other. “Liam?”

                “Can I come in?” His voice was shaky.

                Zayn nodded and stepped aside. Liam shuffled in and crashed on the couch, keeping the drinks in his hands. Zayn thought his friend looked so depressed. Never had he seen Liam get through more than one beer and never had he seen his eyes so bloodshot and watery. “Liam, what’s wrong?”

                Liam looked up at Zayn. “Danielle cheated on me,” he said flatly.

                Zayn’s mouth popped open.  “What?”

                “She slept with some dancer in our bed,” Liam raised the bottle to his lips.

                Zayn sat next to him at a loss for words. He hadn’t expected Liam to find out by himself. He and the others that knew were planning on telling him soon, but now they couldn’t tell him they knew before and didn’t tell; he’d be furious.

                “Who’s here Zayn?”

                Both boys looked up at Micaela. Zayn sighed, and in his haze, Liam blushed. Micaela was walking towards them trying to pull a t-shirt over her head. She was too sleepy to realize they had a perfect view of her half-naked body. Liam looked away as soon as he grasped what he saw. “Sorry,” he mumbled to Zayn.

                Zayn shrugged it off and told Micaela, “Liam’s here.”

                Micaela rubbed her eyes before yawning. “What’s up buttercup?” she asked peering down at Liam.

                “Danielle slept with someone else.”

                Micaela wasn’t tired anymore. Anger coursed through her making her eyes flash and her teeth clench. “Shit.” Micaela took the beers from Liam to the kitchen where she poured the open beer down the drain and put the others in the fridge. “Move over please,” she said to Zayn when she returned. Micaela settled between them and pulled Liam down so he was cuddled on her.  “Tell me what happened.”

                Liam rehashed the last ninety minutes of his life. Micaela kept her mouth shut and her anger relatively in check. She and Zayn shared looks over their friend. Micaela rubbed Liam’s arm as he talked. “Liam?” whispered after he had grown quiet.

                “Yeah?

                “Are you going to listen to me?”

                “Yeah.”

                “Okay.” She took a deep breath. “You are not going to drink yourself into oblivion because that whore slept with some slick bastard. In fact you’re not allowed to. I won’t allow you to, the boys won’t allow you to, and the fans won’t allow you to. You’re going back on tour. This was her fault. There is nothing wrong with you. Do you understand me?”

                Liam nodded against her chest before yawning.

                “C’mon. Time for bed. Where do you want to sleep?’

                Liam had trouble lifting himself off Micaela so she could get up. “I’ll just sleep here,” their tired friend mumbled.

                Micaela and Zayn got him a pillow and a blanket before going back to their room. Micaela sat tiredly on the edge of the bed. Zayn sat on his side of the bed against the headboard. Both of them were silently thinking about Liam and Danielle. Zayn was so angry at Danielle and he knew how crushed Liam was feeling. When he thought Micaela was cheating on him nothing would calm him down or make the pain go away. The world had lost its bright colors and happy songs. Micaela couldn’t begin to fathom how Liam was feeling. She’d never feared Zayn was with someone else. An overwhelming ager burned in her chest. She thought Eleanor had said Danielle would stop. Zayn pulled Micaela into his lap and murmured, “Now I will not have you killing anyone.”

                “She deserves it,” Micaela mumbled.

                Zayn chuckled. “Does she really?”           

                Micaela growled and punched him with a bit more force than necessary. “Don’t pretend you don’t feel the same. Remember when you were still dating Wendy and that guy was flirting with me at the store?”

                “Yeah,” Zayn grumbled missing the point.

                “And you told me that if I went out with him that would be okay, but if he hurt me you’d tear him to shreds?”

                Zayn nodded, his chin gently nudging her hair.

                “’Well, Danielle is like that guy, except you must be feeling it ten times worse because we weren’t that close when we may as well be brothers.”

                “It feels the same,” he growled.

                Micaela nestled into his chest. “What are we going to do?”

                “Support Liam in any way we can.”


	60. Liam

## Liam

                He woke up with a sore neck and an aching back. Decent sleep had evaded him the rest of the night, and now with the sun peeking through the curtains it would be impossible to get any shut eye. He lifted his head as a girly giggle drifted down the hall. A hint of jealousy bit at his chest. They were so happy. He’d been happy. He had a child. He had had a wife. He pulled the blanket over his head.  Why couldn’t they keep their happiness to themselves? Micaela had forbidden him from drinking himself into oblivion, but not from wallowing in self-pity. The door opened and he heard her try to stifle her laughter as she approached. “Liam, sweetie?” she murmured.

                Liam pushed the blanket off his face. Micaela was leaning over him with a kind smile. “Morning,” Liam grumbled.

                “Get any sleep at all?” she asked running a hand through his hair like a mother would a sick child. Liam shook his head to answer her question. Micaela frowned at his response. “I’m sorry, baby. What do you want for breakfast?” Liam shrugged. She smiled sadly. “I’ll surprise you then.” She hummed as she went about making breakfast.

                Zayn took her place. He tried to get Liam to talk and get his mind off Danielle, but it wasn’t going to work. Liam just stared blackly at Zayn. Danielle cheated on him. What were they going to do with Emma? Had Sam played and spent time with his little girl? He growled at the thought. He hoped that ass hadn’t gone anywhere near Emma. How public was this thing going to be? Liam didn’t want a huge media frenzy, but knew that it was pretty much unavoidable.

                Liam slumped against the couch as Zayn got up to help Micaela get breakfast to the table. Boris trotted out and jumped onto the couch. “Maybe I should get a dog,” Liam mumbled. Boris perked his ears up when Liam said ‘dog’. “A dog is loyal and just wants you to be happy.”

                Micaela stood before him, hands on her hips. “Come to the table. Breakfast is ready.”

                Liam pushed himself off the couch and sat in front of a plate of homemade waffles. He watched Micaela spoon whipped cream onto them and spread it out. Zayn did the same before handing Liam the carton.

                “Usually we have strawberries, but they’re not in season,” Micaela said.

                “Can I just have some syrup?” Liam asked.

                Micaela swallowed before answering, “We don’t have any. Just try it.”

                “You said trying things never worked out well, remember?” He countered.

                Micaela rolled her eyes. Liam reluctantly spooned some cream onto his waffles. It surprised him when it tasted good. He quickly finished and asked for more. Micaela laughed as she refilled his plate.

                “I was thinking of calling a friendship circle if you want to talk about Danielle,” Micaela said quietly. She took her seat again.

                Liam shrugged. “Really, Danielle and I just need to talk. I don’t think everyone needs to know.”

                “Everyone is going to know,” Zayn murmured.

                “Not if you don’t open your mouth,” Liam snapped.

                “Liam, calm down,” Micaela sighed.

                “I will not!” He pushed away from the table and began to storm away, but was intercepted by Micaela who hugged him tightly. His sudden surge of anger dissipated. “Louis and I’m assuming Eleanor know.”

                “Yes,” Micaela mumbled.

                Liam’s grip around her tightened. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

                “Would you have believed us?” Zayn asked.

                “Probably not,” Liam admitted.

                “Why did you guess Louis and Eleanor?” Micaela asked.

                “Louis was looking at me funny when my house got broken into.”

                “So do you want a friendship circle?”

                “Yeah. Why not?”

                Micaela skipped into the kitchen and began rummaging through the cabinets. Liam and Zayn took a seat on the couch.

                “What are you two doing?” The boys looked at Micaela who had a warm sweatshirt on. “We’ve got to get ready for the friendship circle.”

                “What do we need to get?” Zayn asked.

                “Food, drinks, weapons. I don’t know, but both of you are coming with me.”

                “Why do both of us have to come?’ Liam asked pulling himself off the couch.

                “Zayn’s driving and I don’t want you to be alone right now.” She smiled and hugged him tightly. At that moment he felt like he was going to be okay.

 

                Liam pushed the door open for Micaela whose hands were full of groceries. She dumped the bags in the living room for Boris to sniff through and disappeared.             

                “Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Zayn asked.

                Liam shrugged. “It’s not necessarily what I thought to do first, but it’s fine. It’ll be good to talk to everyone.” Just then there was a knock on the door. Liam answered and was quickly embraced by Eleanor who was profusely apologizing. “It’s okay,” Liam assured her. “I know you meant well.” Louis hugged him tighter than Eleanor did.

                “How are you doing mate?” he murmured.

                Liam shrugged. “As well as I can.”

                Louis moved into the house and Liam closed the door.

                Everyone was at Micaela and Zayn’s within thirty minutes of Louis and Eleanor’s arrival. If everyone wasn’t so serious, it would appear they were getting ready for a football game. The friends sat in a circle around the food-filled coffee table in their “friendship circle”.

                “Liam, why don’t you start,” Micaela suggested.

                Liam sighed and laid on the floor before saying, “Danielle has been cheating on me.”

                “That bitch!” Megan hissed.

                Liam smirked. “That’s one way of putting it.”

                Delilah was sitting next to Liam. She gave his shoulder a squeeze. “Oh, sweetie. I’m so sorry.”

                Liam shrugged. “I guess I noticed some drop in affection from her when I got back, but I never thought she would do something like this. Now I don’t know what to do really. I have Emma to think about. I don’t know if Dani wants to talk about it. I told her we’d talk today. Is it even worth it?”

                “It’s your marriage. Of course it’s worth it,” harry said.

                “I thought she loved me,” Lam murmured. Tears pricked his eyes and he wasn’t ashamed to let them fall.

                “I think you should definitely talk about it,” Eleanor said.

                “Maybe couples therapy too,” Louis suggested.

                Liam nodded mutely. He was hurting too much to talk more.


	61. Danielle

## Danielle

                She didn’t know where Liam went last night. He hadn’t called or come back and it was getting late. She and Emma were playing in the living room, but she was focusing more on the door than her daughter. He said that they would talk today. How were they supposed to talk if he wasn’t here? Surely he wanted to speak face to face and not on the phone. Emma began babbling and waved a block above her head. She looked hard at her daughter, easily picking out the bits of Liam in her.

                Danielle and Emma looked up as the doorknob jiggled and the door opened to welcome Liam home. He looked exhausted. Danielle rose, wiping her suddenly sticky palms on her jeans. “Hi,” she breathed.

                “Hi.” His voice was dead. “We need to talk.”

                She nodded, unable to meet his eyes. Liam motioned to the dining table and she took a seat.

                “I was just talking with everyone,” Liam began.

                “You told everyone?” Danielle asked. Why would he do that?

                “Of course I did. They would’ve found out eventually and I needed advice.”

                Danielle saw his point. “What did you talk about?”

                “How I was feeling and what my next move should be.” Both were quiet before Liam continued. “Louis suggested therapy and I think it’s a good idea.”

                Danielle studied the table top. There was no point in therapy. She didn’t feel the same. She didn’t want to be married to Liam anymore. She felt caged in her home, suffocated by the ring on her finger. “I don’t want to go to therapy.”

                “Why not?”

                “It won’t help. My feelings for you have changed. I don’t think they’ll go back and I don’t want to be married.”

                She saw the hurt in his face and a sisterly instinct told her to hug him to comfort him. She remained in her seat. Her feelings were like those of a sibling.

                “So you won’t even consider it?”

                Danielle shook her head. “No. It’d be a waste.”

                “So you’re just giving up on us?”

                Danielle shifted uncomfortably. She hadn’t thought about it like that, but that was sort of what she was doing. She didn’t love Liam the same way she did three years ago, so was she really giving up? Had she tried to find the same love she had at the wedding? “I don’t think I’m giving up. I think I’m saving us a lot of time and heartache. I resisted Sam at the beginning, I really did, and then the pull became too much. I thought of you, and that stopped me, but then it started to hurt to deny him. Then I was seeing him secretly until Eleanor told me that Darcy had seen me. I tried to stop because I was hurting you and Emma and I could lose everything. Sam asked me to run away with him and I told him no. I couldn’t just leave. He asked me again and again. I said no, but I can’t stop seeing him. That’s why therapy would be a waste. He’s like a drug.”

                Emma chose this moment to toddle over to her dad. She raised her arms in a request to be picked up. Liam pulled her into his lap. “So we get a divorce. What happens to Emma?”


	62. Liam and Danielle

## Liam and Danielle

                They wanted desperately to keep the deterioration of their marriage away from the paparazzi. The last thing they needed or wanted was a media blitz on their troubles. The two lawyers entered through the back, unseen by cameras. The four adults sat around the table as the child played in the living room.

                “I think we should start with introductions. From what Liam has told me, this should be relatively simple,” his lawyer said. “I’m Elyse Bailey.”

                “I’m Dave Brown. I’m Sam’s brother.”

                Liam choked on the sip of water he’d just taken Danielle looked sheepishly down at the table. Why was he here? Dave would probably go back and tell Sam what a loser he was. He couldn’t keep his wife happy.

                Elyse leaned closer to Liam. “Same is the guy who…”

                Liam nodded.

                “So I’m not the only one felling awkward.”

                Liam shook his head.

                “Oh good.” Elyse sat up straight and nodded. “So…”

                They began discussing how the divorce would go. It seemed simple since Danielle admitted to sleeping with someone else, and she and Liam had decided to split. The hard part would be Emma, but that was for a second meeting. Liam looked over the couch at his little girl.

                Danielle watched her soon-to-be ex-husband. It hurt to see him upset. Shouldn’t this be harder? They should be fighting, yelling about this or that. It was much too simple, but then again, maybe simple was nice. THs way there wouldn’t be any public scenes or too extensive media coverage. This would get out eventually and the less drama the better.

                “Sign this,” Dave said. He handed her a divorce petition to sign.

                Danielle’s and Liam’s eyes met as they both leaned over to sign the petitions. She smiled slightly despite the overwhelming need to cry crushed her body. He didn’t return the smile and scratched his signature on the piece of paper. Danielle signed hers and gave it back to Dave.

                “We’re all clear about the confidentiality of this thing right?” Liam asked.

                “Yes,” the lawyers replied.

                “Danielle and I don’t want to be bothered, nor do we want our friends harassed. We’ll release the information when we’re ready.” He wasn’t concerned about Elyse; they’d talked extensively about this, but he didn’t trust Dave one iota.

                “All this is understood, Mr. Payne,” Dave said.  

                Liam had to take his word for it, but wasn’t convinced. The lawyers left the two alone and the house was quiet except for Emma’s babbling.

                “So…” Danielle began, but there was nothing to say really.

                Liam stood. “I’ll just head back to Micaela and Zayn’s.” He’d been staying there since New Year’s Eve.

                “You can stay here,” Danielle said. “I can just go–”

                Liam interrupted, “It’s fine, Dani. I’m not able to stay here without feeling like shit, so I’ll come by tomorrow.” He gave his daughter a hug and a kiss, made her a promise of time together tomorrow, and left in a hurry.


	63. Liam

## Liam

                Danielle and Emma were at Sam’s today. He felt they should be here, at their own place, on his last few hours in town before he had to go back on tour. The thought of Sam being near his child made Liam’s skin crawl and his teeth grind together. He chose to focus on packing instead of driving over to Sam’s to beat the shit out of him.

                Next to his suitcase was a list Micaela had printed out for him and Zayn. He was pretty sure she e-mailed it to the others. They didn’t need to be told what to pack, but it made her and the other girls less anxious, so they consented to at least pretend to use the list. Liam wouldn’t lie; the list made him a little less anxious too. With a mental check list there was always a chance one could forget something. “Pack **_all_ ** your underwear” made Liam laugh every time he read it. He crossed that off the list and zipped his suitcase closed. He turned slowly around the bedroom to see if anything caught his attention. A wedding picture held him in a trance, but he quickly averted his eyes and pulled his suitcase out of the room. The house seemed so quiet without Danielle’s music and Emma’s playing. He was going to have to get used to it.

                A car was waiting for him outside. It would take him to Sam’s so he could say goodbye to Emma and Danielle before taking him to the airport. Sam lived close by actually. This fact made Liam uneasy; in fact, the entire idea of being at Sam’s made him nauseous, but he needed to say goodbye to his family. Sam rented a large flat. Liam had pictured it in a run down, revolting building with creepy tenants. To his dismay, it was actually a well-kept building with normal tenants who knew who Liam was, but remained calm and polite.

                He knocked on Sam’s door and was greeted by Danielle. She smiled, welcoming him in. Liam gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek before crouching to Emma’s level. Emma walked as quickly as she could toward him screeching, “Daddy! Daddy!” Liam wrapped his arms around her. He was already missing his little girl. She took Liam’s pinky and pulled him to her pile of blocks. She handed him one so he could start building his own tower. Liam played for as long as he could before he had to get to the airport. Sam had stayed out of sight for the most part and Liam hoped it stayed that way.

                He coaxed his daughter away from her blocks and held her in his arms. “Daddy has to go away for a while, but I’ll be back as soon as I can, okay?” Liam told Emma.

                His daughter looked at him with her big eyes and reached out to poke his lips with her little fingers. Liam chuckled and kissed her fingers before standing. Danielle hugged him tightly.

                “Call me if you need anything,” Liam told her.

                She nodded. “Have fun, Liam.”

                Sam stood a good distance away from the once married couple. He and Liam nodded to each other before Liam turned to leave. Liam had one food in and one foot out of the flat when Emma said very quietly, “Bye, Daddy.”


	64. Louis and Eleanor

## Louis and Eleanor

                Louis came into the bedroom where Eleanor was still asleep. He paused and looked at her for a moment. She looked so pretty asleep. He continued forward and wok her with a kiss. AS her sleepy eyes opened, he murmured, “Good morning, Eleanor.”

                “Good morning, Louis,” she whispered back just before yawning.

                “C’mon. I have something for you.”

                Eleanor stood and Louis took her hand so he could drag her to the table. He’d woken up early because he was excited to get back on tour and he couldn’t get back to sleep. He’d gotten out of bed and made breakfast for his wife. She usually made him something or did something before he went on tour, but he decided to turn the tables. It wasn’t an extravagant breakfast, just some pancakes and orange juice, but Eleanor made it seem like it was a feast. “Louis, this is so sweet! I should have made you something, though.”

                Louis pulled her chair out for her. “Nonsense. I’m leaving you. I wanted to show you how much I love you.”

                Eleanor smiled and kissed his cheek. “Then what was last night about?”

                Louis chuckled and sat next to her. “Think of this as an extension of that.”

                They held hands as they ate. Now was the time to soak in as much of each other’s company as they could. Aside from asking each other how they slept and how the pancakes were, Louis and Eleanor remained relatively quiet. Eleanor insisted on washing the dishes while he showered despite his begging her to join him. She knew he’d be late if he did.

                Dishes and Louis cleaned, Eleanor lay on the bed while Louis got dressed. He’d packed the night before.

                “So you’ll be back in August?” Eleanor asked.

                Louis smiled. “Yep.”

                “That’s so long,” Eleanor groaned.

                Louis hugged her tightly. “I know but then we’re planning on being home for a bit.”

                “You better be. We’ve got a wedding to put on.”

                Louis chuckled, pulling his fingers through her dark hair. “It’ll be done before you even know it.”

                “Ha. Ha. It’ll drag on and on!”

                Louis and Eleanor were quiet after that. They enjoyed quiet time together. They rarely had any of them. Eleanor snuggled into Louis chest and breathed in his amazing scent. She wanted to remember it for when she was alone. He just held her tightly against him.

                “I have to go now, love,” he murmured.

                Eleanor shook her head against his chest. “No…”

                “Yes…”

                Eleanor rolled away and stood up. “Fine, let’s go. Sooner you leave, sooner you get home.”

 


	65. Niall and Delilah

## Niall and Delilah

                “I’m sorry,” she said again.

                He looked at her from the bed. She was kneeling next to him. “We’ve been over this.”

                “But I wasted a lot of time.” She was referring to the time she’d spent in Ireland.

                “We’ll make up for it when I get back,” he murmured.

                Delilah curled up with her head on his chest. “I want to take it back.”

                Niall kissed the top of her head. “I don’t.”

                “Why?” She was genuinely curious. She’d been away so long.

                “It made us stronger and taught us the importance of listening and talking and trusting.”

                She laughed. “I think we learn those every time we break up and get back together.”

                “I don’t want to break up again, though,” Niall said.

                “No. Nor do I.” Delilah rolled over to her side of the bed and stood. “Are you ready to go?” she asked.

                “Yeah. You’re coming to the airport with me right?”

                “Of course. We’re going over to Eleanor’s house to have a sleep over.” The first few nights were always the hardest, so when they were all in London, the girls decided to have sleepovers so they weren’t alone. Delilah was going to go over the Eleanor’s with Megan and Micaela after they dropped the boys off at the airport.

                “What do you all do at these sleepovers, especially with Micaela?” Niall inquired. Micaela could be an emotional wreck when saying goodbye.

                “We talk until we fall asleep and Micaela does really well. We also stay away from romantic movies.”

                “What does the last person awake do?”

                Delilah rolled her eyes. “Talk to herself. I don’t know.”

                “You’re never the last one up?”

                “I don’t think so, unless Megan has been sleep talking every single time.”

                Niall chuckled as he locked the flat’s door. They walked down to the car and chatted about anything other than his impending departure. Delilah knew everything would be fine. She and Niall had been through enough. He wasn’t anything like Josh thought he was. Just thinking about Josh made her mad. She calmed herself by taking Niall’s hand and squeezing it.

                “What’s wrong?” Niall knew Delilah well enough to be able to tell when she was upset.

                “Nothing. I’m fine.” Delilah knew talking about Josh made Niall mad.

                “Oh, Lilah, what am I going to do with you?”

                “I promise, Nialler. I’m happy.”

                Niall smirked ready to tease. “You’re happy I’m leaving?”

                “No!” Delilah practically screamed. “In general, I’m happy. Right now I’m fighting off depression.”

                Niall kissed her temple. “I know. I’m just messing with you.”

                “What if you run into Amy again?”

                “Nothing will happen. We’re not fighting and she is a lesbian.”

                “I’ve never known you to back away from a challenge.”

                “What challenge am I backing away from?” Niall asked as they pulled in a back entrance to the airport. He could hear the screaming fans from the front of the airport.

                “Trying to turn a lesbian straight.”

                They laughed really hard together after she said that.

                “You say the strangest things,” Niall said once his laughter subsided.

                Delilah smiled at him. “I try to keep you entertained.”

                The car stopped and they got out. Security escorted them to the proper terminal where Liam, Louis, and Eleanor were waiting. Delilah waved to Micaela when she spotted her coming to them with Zayn beside her.

                “Where are Haz and Megs?” Delilah asked.

                “Probably locked away in a bathroom stall somewhere,” Louis joked.

                “We’ve moved past that stage, Boo Bear,” Harry said making the group laugh and turn around.

 


	66. Harry and Megan

## Harry and Megan

                She was singing quietly to herself as she made breakfast. They’d slept in late after a…long evening. She smiled as she remembered. Her ears caught the sound of his feet as he entered the kitchen. His hair was left alone so it hung loosely over his ears.

                “The bacon smells good, princess,” he murmured in her ear.

                Megan leaned into his chest as his arms went around her waist. Their silence was filled by the sizzling bacon. Harry started swaying them and humming. He was going to miss his girl. The way she walked and talked, the way she laughed so hard she cried, the way she nuzzled his neck when they cuddled on the couch. 

                “Are you hungry?” she asked.

                “Of course I am. Why do you ask?”

                Megan turned in his arms. “Well, I went a little overboard.” She pointed over his shoulder to the table. There was a plate piled high with pancakes, a mound of scrambled eggs, and a load of bacon.

                Harry laughed at the sight. “Were you planning on feeding the entire floor?”

                “No, just us.”

                “That’s a lot of food.”

                Megan blushed. “I know! I wanted to have enough.”

                “But you’ve cooked before.”

                Megan hid her face in his chest. She accidentally doubled the pancake recipe. Then she decided to use the rest of the eggs, forgetting they had bought large eggs instead of small eggs. The amount of bacon was just to match the amount of pancakes and eggs. Distraction had played a key role in making breakfast today. “Can we just eat?”

                Harry chuckled. “Sure.”

 

                They barely made a dent in the food, so they decided to put it in Tupperware and give it to a lady a few floors down with four kids. Harry rolled his suitcases to the door as Megan closed the last Tupperware container.

                “Ready?” Megan asked turning around.

                Harry locked eyes with her as he stalked forward. Megan’s breath hitched either side of her, locking Megan in place. Her eyes fluttered closed as his hot breath washed over her. “Yes, but I wish I wasn’t.”

                “Why?”

                His lips met her neck. “I would have more time with you if I wasn’t ready.”

                Megan leaned into him as he continued to kiss her anywhere his lips could reach. She tilted her head back and his lips met hers desperately. Her fingers tangled into his curls as he deepened the kiss. It became rough when he pressed her against the counter. Megan leaned back as her hands slid from his hair to under his shirt. The skin to skin contact brought both of them out of the blissful bubble they’d been surrounded by.

                “We need to go,” he murmured.

                “Damn,” she hissed.

                Harry grabbed his bags and Megan grabbed the Tupperware. They rode the elevator down to deliver the food, then down to the lobby. They pushed through the cameras and into the car. Their drive was quick, but as they walked through the airport they saw they were the last to arrive.

                “Probably locked away in a bathroom stall somewhere,” Louis joked.

                “We’ve moved past that stage, Boo Bear,” Harry said making the group laugh and turn around.


	67. Micaela and Zayn

## Micaela and Zayn

                Micaela’s chest arched into Zayn’s naked torso as waves of euphoria crashed over her. Zayn grunted and gave one final thrust before climaxing in her. Their sweaty bodies clung to each other tightly as they caught their breath. Micaela took his face in her hands and kissed it. He held her tightly. He felt her start to shake and he pulled back to look into her face. He saw her desperately trying to hold back tears.

                “It’s okay to cry, love,” he whispered.

                “No, it’s not. I knew you were going away soon. I shouldn’t be upset. It’s not like you won’t come back,” Micaela managed to get out without breaking down.

                Zayn shifted to the side slightly so his entire body wouldn’t crush Micaela, but he kept an arm tightly around her. “How am I supposed to know if you’ll miss me if you don’t cry?”

                Micaela smiled and laughed a little, accidentally letting a tear fall. “You know I’ll miss you. I don’t need to cry.”

                “I thought crying made you feel better,” Zayn murmured kissing away the tear.

                “It does, but I don’t’ want to cry in front of you.”

                Zayn’s eyes met hers. He could see the tears in them. “Baby girl, you don’t have to be a big girl all the time. It’s okay to be my baby.”

                Micaela’s resolve crumbled and she cried. Zayn cradled her against his chest. She wrapped her arms around him as tight as she could. She hated sending Zayn off. It never got easier. He brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her tears. Micaela started to mumble “sorry”s as her tears slowed. Zayn told her to stop. “There’s no need to apologize, baby girl.”

                Micaela looked up at him. Quietly they gazed at each other. Micaela leaned in and pecked his lips lightly. “You should shower.”

                He chuckled. “Do I smell bed?”

                “No, I think you’re fine, but you may want to appear more…put together for the fans.”

                “You don’t care what the boys think of me?”

                Micaela giggled. “They’ve see you at your worst already.”

                He laughed and got out of bed. Zayn stopped in the bathroom door. “Can we talk about what I asked you when I get back?” He asked his question carefully as if he was afraid the mere mention of it would scare her off again.

                “Of course we can,” she replied softly.

                He grinned before slipping into the bathroom.

               

                She clung to her best friend as she stood by the bay window overlooking the runways. They watched as the boys’ private jet pulled away from the terminal and down the runway. She held tighter to her friend as the plane lifted into the air.

                “Only seven months, three days, and six hours until they’re back,” Megan said hugging Micaela tightly.

                “I don’t want a minute by minute, Megs,” Micaela teased.

                “Second by second then?” Megan asked.

                Micaela just shook her head.

                “Let’s go! I rented our favorite movies!” Eleanor said.

                Eleanor, Delilah, Megan, and Micaela linked arms and walked out, getting a ride back to Eleanor’s for the start of this weekend’s sleepover.


	68. 10 Months Later...Niall and Delilah

## Niall and Delilah

                Delilah came back into the living room with a bowl of freshly popped popcorn. Niall turned his head with a smile when he smelled it. He also took the opportunity to check his girlfriend out. She was wearing his sweatshirt; he loved when she wore his clothes. Delilah snuggled into him and put the popcorn in his lap. “What movie are we watching?” she asked.

                “Whatever you picked out.”

                Delilah smiled. “Then we’re watching _The Notebook_!”

                Niall rolled his eyes. “Damn.”

                Delilah munched happily on her popcorn as the movie started. Niall’s arm draped over her shoulder. Absentmindedly, Niall’s fingers played with a strand of hair. Her hair smelled like vanilla. His fingers moved from her hair to her arm so they could draw patterns over the sweatshirt. Even though it wasn’t on her skin, it still felt nice, and Delilah cuddled closer. Niall’s eyes moved from the movie to Delilah’s hand as it grabbed more popcorn. As she reached for more, Niall intercepted it and kidded the top of it. Delilah twisted her neck to give him a puzzled look, but he just gave her a broad smile. She stretched up and meant to kiss his cheek, but he turned his head so she kissed his lips. He tightened his arm around her shoulder so she was tightly pressed against him. Niall brought his other arm around so he was almost hugging her. This caused the popcorn bowl to tilt and ultimately fall form his lap as he twisted to hold her properly.

                Delilah’s back was now pressed into the couch as Niall’s tongue licked her lips. She opened her mouth so she could taste him. She moaned as his hands began to travel down her curves. They reached the hem of the sweatshirt and tugged it over her head. He pulled his shirt off to return the favor. Hi slips came back to hers for a moment before travelling along her jaw to her ear. Her hands ran down his chest to the waistband of his sweatpants. She tugged both his pants and his boxers down leaving him naked.

                “This won’t do,” he breathed on her neck. He practically tore the rest of her clothes off so they were naked on the couch.

                Niall’s eyes met hers as he slowly pushed into her. Delilah closed her eyes and sucked in a breath. Niall pulled out almost all the way before rolling back in.

                “Harder,” Delilah moaned.

                Niall smirked as he pulled away slowly before slamming back into her. She cried out as he thrust into her with increased intensity. She gripped his shoulders, but let her nails scratch down his arms. Niall growled and drove into her harder than before.

                “Oh, God, Niall!” Delilah cried out.

                Niall wrapped his arms tightly around Delilah, holding her still as he rocked her body. Delilah’s legs wrapped around Niall. She captured his lips in hers. He moaned into her mouth. Her fingers scratched down his back and she screamed his name as she came hard around him. Niall’s orgasm followed shortly behind hers. His lips traveled over her jaw and cheeks to her lips. Both of them were breathing heavily and their hands kept moving.

                “I love you Niall,” Delilah murmured.

                “I love you, Delilah,” he said before kissing her once again. “Ready for round two?”

                        


	69. 10 Months Later...Harry and Megan

## Harry and Megan

                “Let’s go out!” Harry suggested as he and Megan lay in bed.

                “Where would we go?” Megan asked.

                “Let’s go on a picnic!” Harry declared. He bounced off the bed with the energy of a little boy. “I’ll get the food, you get ready.” He skipped down the hall and into the kitchen. Megan shook her head and pushed the blankets off of her. Today she was feeling good, so choosing an outfit was easy. She decided to borrow one of Harry’s coats so she would be extra warm. Megan joined Harry in the kitchen.

                “You know that’s stealing right?” he asked after giving her a once over.

                “What is?”

                “Borrowing without asking,” he told her with a smirk.

                Megan went to his side and put an arm around his waist. “Hazza, can I borrow your coat today?”

                “Of course, love. You don’t even have to ask.” Harry kissed the top of her head as she rolled her eyes.

                “You’re turn to get ready. I’ll finish u here,” Megan said.

                “As long as you don’t forget the camera,” Harry said as he walked back to their room.

                 Megan didn’t know why they needed the camera, but she put it next to the basket anyway. Harry had packed most of the food, so all she had to do was add drinks. She made some instant hot chocolate to carry in thermoses so they would have something warm to drink. She added marshmallows and put the bag in the basket in case Harry wanted more at the picnic. Megan double-checked the basket and then took a seat on the couch. Garry the cat came and joined her, purring as she rubbed his head. She hoped it wouldn’t be too cold outside.

                Harry came out to the kitchen and checked the basket himself. He put the camera in his pocket and took the basked in one hand. In the other, he took Megan’s hand and they walked down to Harry’s car. Megan got in the passenger seat and put the basket by her feet so it wouldn’t spill while Harry drove. He drove to a mostly deserted park a few blocks away. That was one nice thing about it being cold; people usually stayed inside.

                “This is crazy,” Megan murmured.

                “But it’s something to do,” Harry said. He hopped out and opened her door for her. Megan got out, basket in hand, waiting for Harry to pick a spot. He chose a spot out in the open. He took the blanket he packed and laid it out. Megan put the basket down before taking a seat next to Harry. She opened the basket and started dividing the food when she heard a click.

                She turned to Harry. “What was that?”

                “I took your picture,” he replied innocently.

                “Why?”

                He smiled. “I wanted to remember today.”

                She was still confused. “Why?”

                “Because I love you.”

                Megan smiled and blushed. She tore off a piece of her sandwich and started chewing. Harry snapped another photo.

                “Not when I’m chewing, Harry,” Megan admonished after swallowing.

                Harry leaned over and kissed her cheek. “Why?”

                “It’s not attractive at all!”

                Harry smiled and looked into her eyes. “I think you’re beautiful all the time.”

                Megan just rolled her eyes as she took a sip of hot chocolate. Harry mixed eating and picture taking, talking to pass the time. Seeing as it was October and there was a definite chill in the air. They only stayed until their hot chocolate was gone. They hurriedly threw empty containers and the blanket back in the casket before dashing to the car. Harry quickly turned the heat up. The drive back was relatively quiet as Megan looked through the picture.

                “These are really good, Harry,” she commented.

                “Thanks. Now we’ll have our own and not just the ones that will be in a magazine.”

                Harry held out his hand and Megan took it with a smile.


	70. 10 Months Later...Louis and Eleanor

## Louis and Eleanor

                It was almost three months to the day since the boys got back. Eleanor and Louis had spent almost every day together. Their big “wedding” went smoothly, more so than Eleanor though it would, but maybe that’s because they were already married. It was a nice ceremony and a huge party after. Eleanor always laughed when she remembered a drunk Harry and Louis trying to serenade her.

                “Eleanor Tomlinson,” a nurse called.      

                Eleanor and Louis jumped out of their seats and hurried over.

                “Follow me, please,” the nurse said as she turned to walk down the hall. She led them to a room with a baby blue accent wall, barely contrasting with the other white walls. “Have a seat, Mrs. Tomlinson,” the nurse instructed. Eleanor sat in a large chair that reminded her of a glorified dentist’s chair. There was a machine next to the char that Eleanor assumed was the ultrasound.  “Dr. Vance will be with you in a few moments,” the nurse said as she left.

                Eleanor began tapping her fingers on her barely visible bump. Louis smiled. Whenever Eleanor got a little nervous she’d begin tapping her fingers. “What are you worried about, El?”

                “This is the first time we’re going to see our baby. It’s like going on a blind date. What if it’s ugly?” Eleanor’s wide eyes met his waiting for his answer.

                Louis laughed. “Our baby will not be ugly. He or she has a beautiful mother, and a drop dead gorgeous father.” He kissed the top of her head.

                “A little bit conceited are we?” Eleanor teased.

                “I’ve been told the facts by millions of screaming girls,” Louis said as Dr. Vance walked in.

                “Good morning, Tomlinsons. How are we feeling today?” Dr. Vance asked cheerily.

                “Excited,” Louis replied.

                “Nervous,” Eleanor squeaked.

                “Both very normal reactions,” Dr. Vance told them. The nurse came in to assist Dr. Vance. “Eleanor, could you lift up your shirt for me?” Dr. Vance asked. Eleanor pulled her shirt up to her chest so the nurse could squeeze blue gel onto her stomach. It was cold against her skin so she shivered. Dr. Vance began rubbing the gel over Eleanor with the probe, watching the screen intently. Louis took Eleanor’s hand as they waited for Dr. Vance to say something. “Do you all want to know the gender of your baby today?”

                Eleanor looked at Louis. “Do you?”

                He thought about it. “I want what you want.”

                “Can we really know this early?” Eleanor asked Dr. Vance.

                The older woman nodded. “I’ll be able to tell you with almost certainty.”

                “I think we’ll wait. Right now I want to be surprised, but that could change later,” Eleanor said with a smile.

                Dr. Vance nodded. “Would you like to see your baby?”

                Louis squeezed Eleanor’s hand as Dr. Vance rolled away from the screen. A grainy black and white image came into view. Dr. Vance pointed out the baby’s head and body. Looking at her child made Eleanor’s eyes prick with tears and she squeezed Louis’ hand. Louis beamed at the screen already feeling a father’s pride. He bent down to Eleanor’s ear and pointed at the screen.  He whispered, “Look, love, it’s our little one.”


	71. 10 Months Later...Liam

## Liam

                He turned the collar of his coat up to keep the wind off his neck. He was running late, but it wasn’t his fault. Cameras had swarmed him like they had since his split with Danielle went public. They had agreed to make no comments to the press until they were ready, so he had pushed silently through the paparazzi like usual. Rumors were starting to fly, but that’s all they were: rumors. It was getting close to making a statement. They wanted everything official before they made a statement. The last loose ends were being tied up.

                He ducked into the café he was meeting his lawyer at. He ordered a coffee and turned to survey the other occupants. Liam spotted Elyse sitting in a secluded corner sipping what appeared to be a hot chocolate topped with whipped cream. She took a sip and got whipped cream on her upper lip. At that moment, their eyes locked and she quickly wiped her mouth. Liam caught her blush before he got his coffee.

                “Care if I join you?” he asked.

                Elyse rolled her eyes. “Why ask me that? We decided to meet here.”

                “I didn’t plan to meet a pretty girl. I planned to meet a stuffy lawyer.”

                Elyse rolled her eyes again. “Liam, did you come here to talk about your divorce or flirt with me?”

                Liam smiled. “Both I guess. You’re the one girl I can practice on.”

                Elyse raised an eyebrow. “Practice?”

                “Well you’re forced to be around me and I haven’t had to woo someone in a few years. I want to test my skills.”

                “Can’t you practice on someone else?” she asked quietly looking at her hot chocolate.

                Liam cleared his throat. “Sorry. I’m sure I can practice with Megan or Micaela or someone like that.”

                They silently drank as they avoided looking at each other. Liam was by no means ready for another relationship. He needed time to assess how he was feeling and get back on his feet emotionally. He liked Elyse though. She’d been very helpful the last few months and made the whole process simple for him. She truly worked in his best interest.

                “Be careful. They might hit you,” Elyse teased.

                Liam chuckled. “You may be right.”

                Elyse’s phone rang and she excused herself to answer it. Liam sat by himself and thought. He thought about his whole relationship with Danielle. He went over every detail   to see if there were any clues he’d missed that would have warned him of this mess. He found nothing, but maybe that’s because he didn’t want to find anything. Liam had thought about it several times before and always came to the same conclusion. There must have been something wrong with him that he couldn’t see.

                “Sorry about that,” Elyse said coming back to the table. “You are now a free man, Liam.”

                “I didn’t want this, Elyse.”

                “I know. I’m sorry.”

                Liam put his hand over hers. “It’s okay. You don’t need to apologize.”

                They looked at each other for a moment, hands still touching, before reality crashed over them. Elyse pulled her hand away and stood. “It was nice to work with you, Liam. I hope we don’t meet like this again.” She tightened her scarf around her neck and practically sprinted from the café. Liam soon followed.

                “Elyse!” He shouted  at her retreating figure.

                She paused and turned. Slowly, she walked back to him. She reached in her purse  for a scrap piece of paper and a pen. She used his shoulder to write a quick note and handed him a piece of paper.

                “Goodbye Liam.” She was gone.

                Liam read the note in his hand. _Call me when you don’t want to practice._


	72. 10 Months Later...Micaela and Zayn

## Micaela and Zayn

                The loudest sound in the flat right now was Boris snoring on the couch next to Zayn. Zayn was watching television while eating lunch. Micaela was in the bedroom. They had talked about his proposal, but no decision had been made yet. Zayn was more than frustrated with Micaela. What was she so scared of?

                Micaela glanced out the bedroom door to make sure Zayn was still on the couch. She smiled at the back of his head before going into their closet. She stood on her tiptoes to reach the albums on the shelf. She hugged them to her chest and sat cross-legged on the bed. The first album was six years old. Aunt Millie was dragging Micaela to a costume party and Zayn had agreed to come along to keep Micaela company. Micaela turned the page and saw a picture of her and Aunt Millie in their costumes. Aunt Millie, who had lime green hair at the time, was Minnie Mouse and Micaela was Mickey. Aunt Millie had a big grin while Micaela only had a small smile. The picture next to she and Aunt Millie was of Zayn. He was portraying one of the T-Birds from _Grease_. Micaela laughed to herself at the picture of she and Zayn dressed up together. She was obviously blushing next to the tall seventeen-year-old she had a crush on. That was a long night.  Turning the page, she laughed louder at the image of she and the five boys crammed in a little kiddie pool. Everyone’s legs were hanging over the edge in the grass and they were using each other’s backs as upper-body support. Micaela looked at pictures for thirty minutes, reminiscing and thinking. She blew out a breath and ran a hand through her hair. Glancing at the nightstand, Micaela closed the last album and returned it to the closet.

                Micaela leapt onto the bed, bouncing slightly when she landed on her stomach. She opened the nightstand drawer and pulled out the red velvet box that had been waiting for months. She opened it only to have her breath catch in her throat. The ring was obviously expensive, but it was stunningly simple. Micaela just looked at it, then she looked at the picture on the nightstand. It was the one of them that Harry took on a walk five years ago She and Zayn had their arms linked together and were smiling. It was the same picture Zayn tore in half when he’d left. Now it was tapped together and framed. Micaela kicked her feet in the air as she returned her attention to the ring. It was decision making time.

                Gingerly she pulled the ring out of the black silk and let the box drop to the floor. She held the ring between the index finger and thumb of each hand, twisting it around to inspect it. She spread her left fingers out and slowly slid the ring onto the proper finger. It fit perfectly. Her hear raced as she looked at it with a grin. She was going to marry Zayn Malik.

                She couldn’t get off the bed and down the hall fast enough. In her socks she slid over the floor to stop behind her now fiancé. She snickered to herself and covered his eyes with her cold hands. “Guess who!” she said excitedly.

                “Micaela, your hands are cold!” Zayn complained trying to pull them away from his eyes.

                Micaela resisted him. “That wasn’t a guess.”

                Zayn sighed and smiled, but guessed anyway, “Is it my beloved girlfriend who is occasionally called Mickey-D or monkey butt, but who is not actually a fast food chain and doesn’t resemble a monkey’s butt in the slightest?”

                Micaela relaxed and let him pull her hands away. “Is that what we’re going to put on the invitations?”

                “Invi–” Zayn stopped mid-word when something flashed on the wall before him. Sunlight streaming through the kitchen window was caught on her ring and made a white spot on the wall. Zayn twisted her left hand up and down which made the spot follow suit. Mouth open in shock, Zayn looked down at her hand to see the ring on her finger. “You’re going to marry me?” he breathed.

                Micaela grinned and nodded. “Yes.”

                Zayn let go of her wrists so he could jump from the couch and envelope her in a tight hug. “I get to have you all to myself forever!”

                Micaela buried her face in his chest. “You already had me forever. Now it’s just official.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the end of the sequel. Hope you enjoyed yourself. I remember when I came up with the idea for Danielle's infidelity... I was sitting in my AP Psych class after a test. I was writing and then I had to sit and think if I actually wanted to hurt Liam like that, but I wasn't particularly fond of my Danielle character. So then I wrote the first Sam and Danielle encounter and I paused again. I just wanted to hug my poor Liam, but he didn't know yet that his wife was being a not-so-nice word...oh well, he got a mostly happy ending.
> 
> I'm currently writing the prequel. Anyone interested in a little back story to these characters?


End file.
